Project Engery
by Mimi Sakura
Summary: Chapters one to seven in a MR novel I'm making. This is NOT your reular MR fan fic. They are NOT battling baddies and looking the pheniox, infact the pheniox is not even important in the story.It more or less uses the MR characters and adds a tiwst of the
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher or do I own any of the 'Parasite Eve' game references that are in this story. Meaning I do not own the opening song Somnia Memorias, or the song that Genkai sings in chapter six. Or the definition I have for Mitochondria. For those of you whom played the game 'Parasite Eve' you will notice a lot of Similarities and a similar plot line especially in Dr.Klamp's Journal, but most of this story is original. I only got the idea for from 'Parasite Eve' this story is NOT a total copy of the game. Also in this story, Moo does not need the Magic Stone in order to merge with his body and the group including Pixie and Big Blue knows that Moo is Holly's Father.  
  
Chapters 1-7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Project Energy: The greatest foe lies within the self  
  
BY: Mimi Sakura {Aka Anime-girl}   
  
  
  
  
Opening song: Somnia Memorias   
  
  
I feel as though I have been on a long journey  
I feel as though I have forever been waiting for this time  
Whether it was gods' will  
Or whether it was my own will  
  
I know I heard it; A voice that said "Awaken!"  
That is the familiar fragrance of an old dream I saw  
  
I should be able to remember  
My memories that were sealed away  
While lost between the waves  
  
At the end of my dreams  
Beyond my memories  
A holy tree bearing sweet fruit calls for me  
  
Sweet and gentle drops of water  
I realize that I am myself like no other being  
And come to meet you by chance  
  
If you can only worry about your future  
If you can only wait for the end of this foolish party  
For this is our ending history  
What is there for us to think about now?  
  
In-between my far, far away memories  
Something inside of me awakens  
And could it be that once it understands  
Love, kindness, grief and pain  
It will lead everything towards the end  
  
You were always by my side,  
I swear you have always been,  
Before the sinful melodies cover this land  
There is something I want you to realize  
  
We must not forget,  
No matter what happens we must never forget  
That the sea, the earth, the sky and the sun  
Are all what lets us exist hear now  
  
When this land is stained with the deep colour of sin,  
The day of rage will come again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Visions of the self  
  
  
  
* "Oh, no, not this dream again..." was Genki's first thoughts as the image began to surface in his mind. Lately he had been having recurring dreams, images that caused him to wake in a cold sweat. He is dreaming, he knows this, but no mater how much times his eyes see the images they still hit him with the same force, as if it was the very first time he ever saw them.  
He was in a lab of some sort; he was watching a man fiddle around with some machines.   
"Soon, soon he will be born, the ultimate being will rise." The old man whispered staring at two incubators. Genki walked up unseen by the man and looked into the glass of one of the huge incubators the first was empty and he peeked into the seconded and gasped in surprise. Inside was a human baby! *  
  
"Genki!" Suzo shouted in his ear, causing Genki to wake with a jump and a cry of surprise.  
  
"Welcome to the land of the living, come on, it's dinner time, you slept long enough." Suzo scolded.  
  
Genki blinked at him in confusion for a moment." Oh. How long was I asleep? It was day time when I remember taking a nap..."  
  
"Yeah, that was about 1:00, it's now 8:30, kid. You sure have been sleeping a lot during the day lately, aren't you getting a good sleep at night?" Hare asked concerned.  
  
"Hm? No, I 'am fine. Maybe I've just been to hyper recently." Genki smiled sheepishly.  
  
Holly frowned at him for a moment. "Are you sure nothings wrong Genki, you seem a little distant lately, is there anything you want to talk about??" she asked as she severed him a bowl of stew.  
  
"Thanks. No, nothings wrong."  
  
Holly's frown deepened. "Hmmm, I know your troubled about something, but I wont force you to talk, but if you want to tell us about it or something, feel free to do so anytime, ok Genki?"  
  
Genki smiled weekly. "Yeah, ok."  
  
The group sat around the campfire eating. Some of them them talked, but mostly it was quite.  
Genki's eye brows creased as suddenly his head began to hurt, he shut his eyes and he began to rub his temples as if to ward of a headache.  
  
'Come to me, Brother.'  
  
Genki's eyes snapped open with surprise as the strange voice echoed threw his head.  
  
"What's wrong, chi?' Moochi asked noticing Genki's surprised expression.  
  
".......nothing......." Genki answered after a moment, his voice trailing off.  
  
"Kid, what's up...you look like you've just seen a ghost or something." Hare remarked watching him with concern.  
  
"You seem startled." Golem told him him, concern in his deep voice.  
  
"No, I'm all right, I'm just.... tired."  
  
The group looks at him in shock.  
  
"TIERD!? HOW CAN YOU STILL BE TIERD!? YOU JUST WOKE UP!!" Suzo squealed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kid, you've been acting really strange lately...are you sure there you don't want to talk about it?' Tiger asked eyeing him.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Genki replied, turning away from the group and settled down on the grass a few feet away.  
  
"Holly...I think he might be going in a nervous break-down or something...I never seen him act so weird." Suzo whispered.  
  
All what Holly could do was watch the boy, already sound asleep, with worry in her eyes.  
  
  
  
*"Genki, come to me." a voice giggled out of the mist. It was the same voice he heard before.  
  
"Who are you!?" Genki called out into the blackness that surrounded him, his voice echoing off into the distant.  
  
At first there was nothing, then a form slowly began to appear out of the darkness. It was a girl, the same age of him. Her face was hidden behind her long brown bangs, and she stood in front of him, a dark light surrounding her body.  
  
"Who are you?" Genki asked stepping towards her.  
  
"Hehehehe, Genkai...." She replied looking up at him.  
  
Genki drew back in shock. Except for a few slightly more girlie features they had the same face!  
  
"Genki..." she whispered putting her small hand on his shoulder, "Join me."  
  
Genki gasped as he felt her fingernails dig into his flesh. He turned his eyes back to her face and screamed. The child's face was begging to melt.*  
  
  
"Argh!" Genki woke with a scream; jerking upright he could feel a cold sweat covering his skin.  
  
"Genki? What's wrong?" Holly asked alarmed.  
  
Genki looked around himself puzzled for a moment. He saw his friends looking at him in concern and worry, and the cold rain beating down on his skin.  
  
He shook his head, trying to get the image of the girl out of his mind. "Nothing, I just had a bad dream..."  
  
"About what?' Holly questioned.  
  
"It's was weird....I don't really know how to describe it..." Genki trailed off.  
  
"Well, you woke up at the right time kid, we need to get out of this rain." Tiger said.  
  
Moochi shivered. "Rain cold, Chi!"  
  
"If we don't get out of this rain soon, we will get sick." Golem said looking up and the falling drops of water.  
  
"Isn't there some where we can go for cover *shivers* I'm freezing." Suzo said.  
  
"Well, I guess we could try and take cover in underneath those trees." Hare suggested; pointing towards a large thicket of trees.  
  
"Don't they say you should never go under trees in a storm?" Tiger commented.  
  
"Well! If you have any better ideas of where we can go for cover I'd like to hear them! But then again a monster like you probably can't think of anything good because your brain so small!!" Hare snapped.  
  
"What did you say!?" Tiger growled pushing himself into Hare's face.  
  
"You heard!" Hare argued.  
  
'Come to me, I'm in the woods... I'm waiting..." The voice from his dreams echoed threw his head in a singsong voice. Genki jumped slightly as the voice invaded his thoughts.   
  
'I need to find out who...I know that going to it might not be the best idea, but if I don't find out who it is soon, I'll lose my mind!'  
  
"Come on guys! Lets just wait the storm out in the trees, there is no lightning, and so we should be safe." He said to the group, raising his voice slightly to get over the volume of Hare's and Tiger's argument.  
  
"Ha! See the kid agrees with me! He probably knows whose the smarter of us." Hare bragged.  
  
"You---" A growl roused in Tiger throat.  
  
"Please don't start again Chi! Let's just get going chi!" Moochi begged.  
  
"Yeah guys! Last one under the trees is a rotten egg!" Genki forced a laugh as he skated off, some of the monsters following in fast pursuit.  
  
Holly frowned for a moment in worry as she watched him. "Genki, I wish you'd tell me what's wrong, I want to help you..."  
  
  
  
'He's coming, I can feel him coming closer...after all these years we will once   
Again be reunited.'   
  
  
  
  
Genki and the others stopped in amazement as they arrived at this huge building that was hidden in the woods.  
  
"Wow! Would you look at the size of that place!" Suzo exclaimed.  
  
"It looks like it dates back to the ancient days." Hare commented.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder what this building was used for." Holly wondered.  
  
"Don't know, but this is good place to wait out storm." Golem said.  
  
"Yeah chi! Warm in there chi!" Moochi cheered.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't like the looks of this place.. it could be a trap." Tiger disapproved.  
  
"Ohh, so Tiger's afraid of a few baddies?" Hare teased.  
  
"You!!" Tiger hissed.  
  
Genki blocked the sounds of Tiger and Hare's argument out, all he could really concentrate on was the strange dizzy feeling he felt buzzing around inside his head and the feeling of his body reacting to something inside the building.   
  
"Could it be that voice." He wondered.  
  
"Chi? What voice, chi?" Moochi asked over hearing him.  
  
Genki jumped but then smiled at the pink duckbilled monster.   
  
"Nothing Moochi lets go get out of the rain, and check this place out!" Genki forced another laugh as he skated into the building.  
  
  
  
  
  
'He has arrived........."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow this place is even bigger on the inside!" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"But what happened hear? Everything seems destroyed...actually...burned.... It's horrible.... I can still smell the sent of something burning..." Holly frowned.  
  
"It's creepy..." Suzo commented in a singsong voice as his large eye looked around the large room uneasily.  
  
"This place looks very lonely..." Golem said.  
  
"At least where safe from the rain chi!"  
  
  
Genki frowned as he looked around the room; the place seemed so familiar. The desk that had been turned over in the corner and partly burned, the broken blind, the burnt wallpaper, the destroyed and tipped over chairs, and the elevator near the entrance.  
  
  
~~~Flash~~~  
  
The elevator door opened and out ran the old man he had seen in his dreams every night. The man's long white hair was tangled and his weathered face was wet with sweat. A shadow flew over the old man and he looked up at them, terror filling his eyes.  
  
~~~~Flash~~~  
  
Genki blinked, confusion tearing threw him. One moment he had been standing in the office then *Poof!* He was watching the old man running for what seemed to be his life!   
  
"Genki?" Holly asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Genki stared at her for a moment, still a little dazed before answering. "..no, Nothing...I just had this strange feeling like I've seen this place before..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"HEY! What's was that!?" Tiger suddenly shouted in alarm.  
  
"What is it tiger, chi?"  
  
"I heard a noise, up stairs. Someone is in this building."  
  
"Could it be..her?" Genki asked out loud, the image of the girl from his dreams forcing itself back into his mind.  
  
"Her? Who are you talking about Genki?" Holly blinked.  
  
"No-one, let's go up stairs and see whose up there." Genki said, hitting the button on the elevator that, surprisingly enough, still worked.  
  
"Genki..."Holly whispered sadly. "What are you hiding?"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to come up hear? I mean, what if it's a whole army of baddies." Suzo shivered.   
  
"Suzo, don't be such a coward!" Hare snapped.  
  
"Who you calling a coward!" Suzo pushed himself into Hare's face angrily.  
  
"Guys, come on, stop fighting!" Holly pleaded.  
  
"Fine. Just because Holly wants us to." Suzo surrender.  
  
"Genki, you don't look well, are you ok?' Golem asked concerned.  
  
Genki wiped some sweat away from his brow. For some reason he could feel his body burning hot, and something inside of him felt like it was eating away at his very insides.  
  
"Yeah.. I'm ok." Genki reassured. 'I'll be ok, once I find out just what's going on.'  
  
The elevator finally stopped at the top floor and the group slowly walked out, ready for an attack. None came.  
  
"There's no one here, chi." Moochi commented.  
  
Tiger sniffed the floor. "I smell the sent of old blood and medicine, but nothing fresh."  
  
"Then what made the noise?" Holly asked looking around the area.  
  
It was huge, lots of items were destroyed, and there were cages in the dark corners, and many test tubes and beakers of all kinds lining the walls and shelves. The most eyes catching of all things was a let up control panel and two giant incubators, one of which had its glass shattered.  
  
"Ah! Tiger was probably just hearing things." Hare said.  
  
"I never hear things!" Tiger growled.  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"STOP FIGHTING CHI!!!" Moochi screamed, trying to stop the argument from going any future.  
  
  
Genki stood in frozen. 'This room..it's...it's the same room from my dreams!' he realized. 'These incubators...everything inside of me is telling me to run away.. but I must see...what..?"  
  
Genki slowly approached the still functioning incubator; his body felt like it was turning to jelly. With every step he took towards the machine he could feel his body grow hotter and hotter, and a power he had never felt before growing inside of him. He finally reached the incubator and looked inside...  
  
Because most of the group was trying to stop Tiger and Hare from ripping each other's did had not seen what was going on until they heard Genki scream.  
  
  
Genki's eyes widened in shock and fear as a girl in the incubator began to move. He could hear the sound of his friends running towards him in the background, but all her could do was stare at the awakening girl, the girl, *the* girl from his dreams.  
  
"Genki! Genki! What's wrong!?" He could hear Holly asked, as she held his shoulders.  
He could hear the voices of his others friends but they were all speaking at once and he could not understand them, but he knew they were all asking him why he screamed. Not being able to find the words to speak Genki slowly raised his hand and pointed; pointed at the girl in the incubator.  
He heard surprised gasps.  
  
"Oh my god! It's a...a person!?" Holly gasped, her grip becoming tighter on his shoulders.  
  
".........A little girl? No, this can't be a little girl! This can't be human!!" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"...... She looks like she's been hear alone along time...."Golem observed.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of hear! You know before *It* wakes up!" Suzo exclaimed.  
  
"I hate to say it, but Suzo's right, I can smell the power rolling off of her, whatever this child is, it's not human, and it's dangerous!" Tiger informed.  
  
The girls head raised it's self-upward, her waist length brown hair drifting around the smooth, pale skin of her perfect body.  
  
"Her face, looks like Genki's chi!" Moochi exclaimed to the group whom had already noticed and were looking between Genki and the girl in shock.  
  
Genki stared at the girl, he could feel his body burning with a powerful energy, and it was so powerful his was trembling all over. Slowly the girl's eyes began to open.  
  
  
'Genki...'  
  
The voice whispered in his head.  
  
  
---FLASH---  
  
"NO! Stop! You can't kill me! I' created you!" The old man gasped.  
  
Genki could not feel his body anywhere but he could see everything in the room, and slowly his dream eye turned towards to whom the old man was speaking and screamed; a short startled burst. a human...no...not human, not a monster either.. Something else.. Something more powerful, something more dangerous. It looked like an eighteen-year-old boy, its hair was a brownish-golden colour and was much like his own except longer in the back. The creatures' skin was a greenish colour, except for its head, feet and hands. some veins popping over its slender and tall body. It's hands and feet had green webs in the middle of the toes and finger and both had huge white claws. Two green steams poked out of his back, the ends of them having large razor like feathers, his tail much like the wings; it also had large razor feathers at the end of it.   
  
"I can't let you continue on with this. I refuse to be your puppet; I refuse to watch you try and bring humans to the head of the species. I cannot let you evolve this way." The creature spoke, his voice surprisingly sounded like a Childs.  
  
The old man backed away, fear in his eyes as he stared at his creation. "How did you break free of my control!? Your Mitochondria was created without fault, taken from the your mother Melissa whom held the Mitochondria DNA of the original 'Mitochondria Eve', why don't you have the same desire as I!? As She!?" he demanded.  
  
The creature laughed a slow mocking laugh. "You're a fool. You made a mistake."  
  
"A mistake...? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!?" The man cursed.   
  
"It's to late for you now, Dr.Klamp." The creature extended his hand, which began to glow with power.  
  
' Finale gate will open in minus 5 seconds..' a female voice sounded over the intercoms.  
  
Dr.Klamp laughed and cruel, mad laugh. "I win.. the final gate will lock you away, nice try, but you failed."  
  
The creatures' eyes widened. "What--!? NO!!" Then suddenly he began to glow and was replaced by a mystery disk.  
  
---FLASH---  
  
A sudden crack brought Genki out of his trance, and he looked towards the girl to see that the glass of the incubator had broken.  
  
"......" Holly was shaken and pulled him back a step as she clutched his arm in fear.  
  
"She's alive chi!" Moochi gasped gripping Holly's leg.  
  
"She can't be human, do you think she's good or bad you guys?" Hare asked.  
  
"Her and Genki have the same eyes." Golem commented.  
  
"Really? I haven't noticed that." Suzo said in awe.  
  
"That's because your to busy staring at her body." Hare hissed.  
  
"Well, it's not every day I get to see a beautiful naked girl!" Suzo snapped.  
  
Despite there fear the group swetdroped.  
  
"Suzo, you're a pervert..." Holly sighed.  
  
Suzo swetdrops and blushes in embarrassment.  
  
"Who are you!?" Tiger demanded, snarling at the girl.  
  
A small smile crept on her lips. "My name... It's Genkai."  
  
"Genkai!?" The group gasped.  
  
"Genki, do you know what's going on here!?" Holly asked looking at the boy questionably.  
  
"No. Well, yes. Not really. But I've been having dreams and visions of this lab and I kept on hearing her voice in my head." Genki explained.  
  
Holly's eyes widened. "So that's who you meant before!"  
  
"Yes it is." Genki answered, not removing his eyes from Genkai.  
  
"Genki. So it is you, you heard me. You sensed me, brother."  
  
"Brother!?" The group exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Genki has a sister chi!?"  
  
"Genki, what's she talking about!?' Holly gasped.  
  
"I don't know." Genki shook his head in confusion.  
  
Genkai frowned. "When you were locked away at the moment of the final gate you probably have forgotten everything."  
  
"The final gate?" Genki repeated, then his vision popped back into his head.  
  
Genkai smiled. "You remember, yes. That creature in your vision was you."  
  
Genki could feel shock engulf him and he slowly felt his knees giveaway and slumped down onto the floor.  
  
"Your where foolish then, brother. Standing up to protect this under-evolved monkeys." Genkai shook her head in disgust. " But I'll give you another chance, help me carry out Dr.Klamp wishes. I'll give you time to decide, we will see each other again soon." Genkai laughed she jumped upwards; using a blast of energy to make a hole in the roof that she disappeared threw.  
  
"WAIT!!" Genki screamed but she was already gone.  
  
"If you want to find out the whole story, there's a journal in the desk draw, it'll help you understand what we truly are." Genkai's voice said from above, but she was nowhere insight.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Journal of truth  
  
  
It was still raining outside and the group had went to a small sleeping quarters that was not damaged to wait out the storm in. Genki had been quite the whole time, refusing to talk to anyone in the group. Most of members in the group eyed him with curiosity but decided not to say anything, seeing by the boys face that he was upset enough.  
  
"Genki, are you feeling any better?" Holly asked tenderly.  
  
Genki sat still his eyes lowered to the ground, he did not even seem like he heard her.  
  
"Genki." Holly frowned. "Please, talk to me. You can't keep this inside of yourself."  
  
To her disappointment she received the same reaction. The rest of the monsters glanced at her with sympathy.  
  
"Holly, I don't think he's going to speak. I never saw the kid so upset before." Hare said sadly.  
  
"it's a good reason to be upset too." Tiger replied from the corner.  
  
"I wish Genki would not be so sad chi!" Moochi sniffed.  
  
"Genki, please talk to us, we are friends." Golem said.  
  
Genki still did not reply.  
  
"Come on! I know you're upset but snap out of it!" Suzo exclaimed starting to lose his temper.  
  
"Suzo, clam down." Hare ordered sharply. "He's upset enough, don't make it any worse."  
  
"Genki, please talk to me!" Holly pleaded her voice sounded more desperate as she turned his face to meet hers.  
  
Genki stared at her for a moment but then turned his head away sadly.  
  
The monsters turned away from the two humans sighing sadly but then suddenly jumping as a strange sound echoed off the walls. They turned around and gasped. Holly had just slapped Genki in the face!  
  
Genki snapped out of his sorrowful trance and looked at her puzzled, looking as if he just woke up from a dream and did not know what was going on. He pressed one hand to his hot, sore cheek.  
  
"GENKI, TALK TO US!! WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS; WE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, BUT ONLY IF YOU LET US!! AND IF YOU WOULD RATHER JUST SET THERE AND FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF THAT'S TOO DAMN BAD! BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU TO MUCH TO LET YOU SLIP AWAY FROM US LIKE THIS!!"  
  
The whole group stared in shook, at Holly who had tears of rage and sorrow streaming down her face.  
  
"Holly...I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you cry." Genki apologized reaching up to brush some tears away from her cheek.  
  
"It's ok Genki, I'm ok as along as your ok, please will you talk to us now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you." Holly smiled, brushing some tears away.  
  
The group gathered around and Genki told them everything, about the dreams, the visions, the feelings he had felt while he was in the lab, everything he could think of in perfect detail.  
  
"Wow, Genki, did you ever have dreams like this before you came to the monster world?" Hare asked.  
  
Genki thought for a moment. "Yes, I use to have dreams about being in a lab once a year for as long as I can remember, but they never seriously bothered me. But this was the first time I have ever heard of Genkai, but I've always felt that part of me was missing, and if she really is my sister then that could explain it."  
  
"According to that last vision you saw of the human/monster-like creature that Genkai said was you, you had been locked in a mystery disk like the rest of us when the final gate opened. I wonder why, but anyway, you say you're from another world. Could it be that since you are different from us when you were locked away you were transported somewhere else, or maybe we all are transported to the same place but we all just forget after we are unlocked or maybe..."   
  
Genki cut hare off "Or maybe my world was all an illusion. Remember the dream I had a while ago? Everyone in my world disappeared like they were never there, like they were never real! I would hate to believe that, Mom, dad, Yoko, my friends .. everyone I knew and cared about wasn't even real, but right now this conclusion makes the most sense so far."  
  
The group looked at him with sympathy.   
  
"Genki, I got the journal Genkai mentioned, do you want to read it?" Holly asked showing him the thick, hard covered red book.  
  
"Could you read it? I have a terrible head ach, I don't think I could be able to look at any words right now."  
  
"Of course Genki." Holly smiled opening the red book.  
  
  
April 3  
  
Today I stole a cell fragment from the remains of 'Mitochondria Eve.' Based on data taken from mitochondria DNA collected from people of various ethnic backgrounds a hypothesis was formed tracing all mitochondria to a single source; a female human in ancient Africa, we identified her as ' Mitochondria Eve.'   
Mitochondria are organelles found within the cells of all living things. Possessing DNA different from that in the cells nucleus, Mitochondria may be the remains of a separate organism that the nucleus absorbed into the cell shortly after life on this planet began. Opposing theories state that mitochondria deliberately entered the cell as a nucleic parasite. Mitochondria generate ATP, an important source of cell power. Mitochondrion creates energy from oxygen but also sends the message for cell death, and almost every thing else that happens within the human body. Few believe the Mitochondria are reasonable for human evolution, but threw my own private studies I was able to prove that it is. Our mitochondria are for some reason weaker then Mitochondria eves were. It was her mitochondrion DNA that brought forth evolution as it spread from her to her daughters for seven thousand or so years, after almost all humans was passed on her DNA we evolved. Those who did not receive her DNA stayed monkeys. Since our Mitochondrion DNA is weaker does that mean that mankind will never evolve? Does that mean that we will be taken over by the monsters? I refuse to become the weaker species, so now begins my experiment. To implant the cell fragment into a human being, he will allow human kind to evolve and take control over the world as the supreme life form. The Mitochondria energy that he will bring forth into the world will be stronger then even the monster 'Moo' or even the 'Phoenix' so now project energy begins.  
  
April 5  
  
I have found my test subject. A young girl named Melissa. She has agreed to take part in my experiment because these powerful Mitochondria will stop her from turning old, so in turn for eternal youth she will become the next Mitochondria Eve. I have implanted the cell within her body and now all we can do is wait.  
  
April 13  
  
Melissa is very ill, and she often has to come and take medicine to keep her body strong. I gave her stronger medicine last night when she came. She keeps complaining about her body becoming hot and she faints. I hope she doesn't die or else my whole experiment is destroyed! I'll write more when there is something more about Melissa's condition.  
  
June 8  
  
Horror! Melissa's younger sister Maya needed a kidney transplant and Melissa gave hers! Therefore Maya also has the Mitochondria DNA! This is getting out of hand, what if the DNA does not agree with Maya's system?  
  
November 17  
  
I can't find Maya, no matter where I look and Melissa refuses to tell me of her where a bouts. Melissa's body is weakening and I begged her to stay hear at the lab for treatment but she ran away, saying that if she where to get hospitalized she would miss her chance to adduction for a concert. I know it was Melissa's dream to be a singer but this is crazy! I need to find her but when I tried to grab her, my body grew hot and I felt like I was on fire. This is becoming bad, but I'm still not going to give up.  
  
January 1  
  
Melissa is dead. The war between Moo and the Phoenix rages on, so the disaster of Melissa has been forgotten. I was forced to go into hiding, what has happened is horrible. I'll try to put it down into words.  
As I mentioned in my last entry, Melissa refused treatment and had just continued taking the medicine I had her on. Her system became use to the pills and grew weaker and the powerful Mitochondria DNA I had implanted in her system took complete control over the nucleus and Melissa changed she became a monster! But still at the same time she was human! The Mitochondria caused her to mutate or rather evolve! However she transformed into a huge, bloodthirsty beast! She could control and Mitochondria of others and had gained parasitic energy. Using her power to manipulate Mitochondria she raised the energy levels of everyone at the theatre on the night of her performance{Christmas Eve} to about 2000 volts. This massive increase in energy caused everyone in the theatre to spontaneously combust. Everyone in the theatre except for her sister Maya who is immune to the parasitic powers. Maya for some reason has full control of her Mitochondria, I still don't know how her nucleus was able to rebel against it. Maya went on in a battle to defeat Melissa. Maya continued to battle Melissa, her Mitochondria getting stronger with every meeting. Then one night Melissa showed up, telling me that our mission was successful, that she was ready to spread the Mitochondria DNA. I still wanted humans to evolve so I agreed and injected her with a sample of my sperm. I was surprised to say the least at how fast she became pregnant. In two weeks she was ready to give birth! However I must state that the birth was a failure, my mitochondrion DNA was not compatible with hers and the baby lived for a few days but then she melted away. The death of the child left Melissa heartbroken and so when Maya attacked she was not at full strength. The battle was furious and Maya evolved, yet she still contained full control. In the end Melissa died, her father which had been watching the fight between his two daughters ran towards Melissa whose body had already began to melt away, her held onto her body but the action only caused him to die along with her.  
  
Holly looked up from the Journal. "I suppose that even if it is a bloodthirsty killer, it's still your child."  
  
The group nodded there heads sadly as Holly continued to read.  
  
  
Maya transformed back into a human, I can't find her anywhere. She probably changed her name and went some place so I can't find her.   
I still haven't given up on my desire, I have collected samples melted cells of Melissa and her father. And some of Melissa's blood that she probably had lost during the battle. Her father probably has cell DNA compatible with the Mitochondria DNA if Maya and Melissa was able to have it transplanted into them without any problem. I took some of the melted cells, but I was careful not to take any of Maya's. Maya's body was able to rebel against the Mitochondria, I need someone whom will obey me and carry out my wishes without failure. Implanting it into someone again may just result in what happened with Melissa. So instead I'll give article birth to a life force the will carry the DNA.  
  
January 28  
  
I did it! I have used the DNA of Melissa's Blood and some of her father's melted organs and I created a human baby in my lab. However it's male. The female, however if he turns out all right I can use his DNA to create another, female, Neo-Mitochondrion creature can only pass on the Mitochondria DNA. Right now that baby is in its newborn stages. I will keep track of him.  
  
February 3  
  
The baby is already five years of age! I'm amazed at his growth process. I can already tell how strong he will be by looking at him, I can feel the parasitic power imitating from his body. I'm surprised how much he resembles Maya, but I suppose it normal since Maya is the sister and daughter of this baby's parents. I can't wait for the day he awakens and saves humanity from its faith.  
  
February 9  
  
The baby is now ten years of age. I can feel his power growing day by day. I can't wait until he awakens, because when he does, I will finally accomplish my dream, the destiny of the human race.  
  
  
February 9  
  
I continue this entry in the middle of the night. After I had put my journal away and settled down for the night I heard this sound coming from the incubator. I walked towards it and watched the child, and then his eyes opened! He stared at me and then suddenly a burst of power came forth from his very body shattering the glass that held him completely. What walked out of the remains of the machine was a site that will forever be imbedded in my mind. A young boy, slender, slight tanned skin, dark brown hair and crystal clear brown eyes. His face showed the innocence of a baby but his smile showed the thoughts of a wise man and the cunning skill and confidence of a serial killer. I had cheered with pride and joy about the success of my project. However something about the boy disturbed me as I did so, the way he watched me threw those eyes, he looked as if he knew something I didn't, like I was over looking something obvious. I guess I shouldn't pay mind to it. It's probably just my nerves. To my surprise the boy spoke to me.  
"Are you my father?" He asked cocking his head to his side with a childlike innocent.  
I told him that I was the one who created him. He nodded his head in understanding and began to look around the room, his eyes taking in every little detail of the area around him. Even now as I write he's walking around the room carefree watching me with curiosity. His eyes on my back are making me nervous. I got to go now, I'll write down more details tomorrow.  
  
February 10  
  
When I awoke this morning the child was already awake and watching me threw silent eyes. When he saw me awake he smiled at me, much like a child would  
to his parents.  
  
"Morning Dr.Klamp." he had said to me.  
  
I was taken by surprise with how he knew my name and I demanded that he tell me how he knew it. The boy responded by saying that he 'just knew.' I wonder, since I used Melissa's Mitochondria in creating him, could the Mutated Parasite of her Mitochondria DNA have recreated itself inside this boy? Is Melissa, or rather the Mitochondrion Parasite that was controlling her has been reborn into this child? And if so, does that mean he has all of Melissa's memories? I need to keep an eye on this child. The boy then asked me if I wished to know his name, or if I would prefer to go on thinking of him as a lab experiment. He asked the question so innocently but the meaning of it was much more then a childish thought.   
He is nothing but an experiment to me, but I remembered Melissa's parasitic energy, If the Mitochondria parasite which had took control of Melissa had indeed reborn itself inside of him, then I have an good idea of what he is capital of, so it was in my best interest not to make him angry, so I asked.  
  
"Energy. My name is Energy." He told me with a grin. "In your language that is 'Genki' call me that."  
  
  
Genki could feel his heart stop in shock as Holly read that last sentence. "So it is true. My visions weren't mistaken after all. I...I don't believe this..." Genki could hear the tremble in his own voice and then the tears begging to well up and burn in his eyes.   
  
"Genki.." Holly whispered sadly, putting her arm around him, holding the boy close to her. "It's all right, try not to be so upset, even if your not human, you still have a heart, a soul, and we are all still your friends, we all ways will be." 'And I'll always love you no matter what.' She added to herself.  
  
"Thanks Holly." Genki smiled weakly.   
  
The monsters searched for words to tell there friend but all there minds came up with blankets so instead they all nodded in agreement with Holly, because what she said was what they all were trying to say.  
  
"Holly, is there anymore written down?" Genki asked numbly, glancing down at the journal.  
  
"Hmm?" Holly glanced down at the book in her hands. "Yeah, a few more entries. Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Yes." Genki replied a little hesitantly.   
  
"Ok." Holly smiled at him sadly then continued on from last entry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I have to admit, I was surprised at the boy's name. The name of this project as I mentioned before was code-named 'Project Energy ' the Japanese word for Energy is Genki, so the name of this project can also be called project G.E.N.K.I. This must be more then a conclusion. Melissa knew the name of the project... I should watch this boy closely...  
  
July 24  
  
This boy, he's a monster! He deceived me! Turned on me just like that! Genki, he followed my orders, my wishes exactly then he turned on me only a few short hours ago. All this time he was playing with me, waiting for his Mitochondrion power to reach its full strength. I'm forced to hide now, he's after to kill me, to stop me from creating more creatures like him. To stop The Mitochondria from taking over the human race. The way he talks about Mitochondria... It supports the idea that Mitochondria are support living organisms that lives within everything living thing on the planet. Melissa had the ability to mutate other creatures Mitochondria and change them into giant violent beasts. I hope Genki does not take control over me. I think I hear him coming... I need to find a better place to hide.  
  
July 25  
  
He's gone, but not dead. I stare at his mystery disk now. The battle with Moo and the Phoenix is over now to. Monsters everywhere are gone, most of the people are dead. The world will be wiped out soon, but with the last of the DNA I collected from Melissa's melted remains I will create another life form that will awaken in the future and carry out my wishes like Melissa and Genki didn't. I guess I should record what happened with Genki. He found me before I could get to a better hiding place. I took my gun from my side and shot him in the chest.  
  
  
Genki's eyes widened. 'I still have the wound... I always wondered how I got it... I guess being locked in a mystery did not change anything about my health or body... So that means I must still have the Mitochondria parasite inside of me...'  
  
Holly glanced at Genki who had put his hand to his chest then went back to fishing up the entry.  
  
  
  
With a surprised yelp of pain he fell to the floor. I let the gun drop and walked over to him. I know it wasn't wise to leave my only weapon behind but I figured ' No child could have survived being shot in the chest with a grenade launcher!' I was a fool to let his appearance fool me. He's not a little boy, he's closer to that of a god. A being with the power to control humanity, he easily showed me the how much of an idiot I was. He transformed... no, the proper word would be evolved. I'll write down how it happened. The boy stood to his feet, blood spraying out of the huge hole in his chest, then suddenly the wound began to close.   
  
"You're a fool Dr.Klamp. A fool." He hissed. "Why do you want to destroy the human race?"  
  
Destroy, ha! I'm trying to save it. A species that can't evolve is like a fish that can't swim! It gets no-where and soon dies out. But with these parasitic mitochondria we can evolve, we can rule supreme! I tried to explain this to my creation but he looks at me in anger and disgust.  
  
"You know nothing." He looks down at the floor then back up at me. His eyes flashing green, much like Melissa's had before she changed into a Neo-Mitochondrion creature. It was now that he transformed. He appeared an angle yet a demon at the same time. A creature I can not explain in words the would justify the brilliance of it's form. What surprised me the most about this transformation was the fact that he aged eight years. Threw tests I was able to discover that when a being was made such as him and implanted with mutated Mitochondria the host will not age past the age of ten. The boy went on to attack me, he took control over the Mitochondria of the other Doctors and nurses in building, he raised their bodies' energy leaves until the people burned, he did just as Melissa had. He destroyed all who knew of my experiment, he said he 'did not want to kill so many but was left without choice for no one must know of his existence.' He tried to kill me but before he was able to deliver the final blow the remaining scientists opened the final gate, and Genki...he turned into a mystery disk. I wonder why the gate infected him. However I suppose it was because he was created the same way we created monsters. Infact, to make sure that his body would be strong enough to hold the Mitochondria, I used DNA from five different monsters. So, I guess he is a "Human" and monster but neither one of the two. I no longer have the DNA of the monsters I used, but I do have some of Moo's. His DNA should be strong enough to born my newest project. I'll probably be long dead by the time she awakens, but I'll die a happy man just knowing that my experiment was a success. Genkai, the second Neo-Mitochondria will rise and save humanity from its horrible faith.  
  
  
  
  
Holly closed the book. "That was the last entry, the rest of the pages are blank."  
  
"Genki, are you going to be ok kid?" Hare asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah. I guess. I find this all so hard to believe, but I know it's true..." Genki sighed looking down his face hidden by his bangs.  
  
"Genki..." Holy whispered sadly as she and the monsters watched him sadly.  
  
"But, feeling sad about it wont fix anything." Genki looked up, smiling. "even if I'm not human, I'm still me and nothing can change that! We will stop Genkai and Moo, and everyone else that's out to make trouble!"  
  
The group smiled at him happily.  
  
"It's good to have ya back kid!" Suzo grinned.  
  
"We knew you wouldn't give up." Tiger congratulated.   
  
"Moochi, glad Genki's back to normal, chi!" Moochi cheered jumping up into Genki's arms.  
  
"Yeah, could you picture how boring it would be around here without Genki jumping around?' Hare laughed.  
  
"You're a very brave person Genki...you'll get threw this ok." Golem reassured.  
  
"Genki, I'm happy your feeling better now." Holly smiled.  
  
"Thank you, everyone." Genki thanked.  
  
"Look, Chi! The rain's stopped!" Moochi exclaimed cheerfully as he pointed out a small window.  
  
"Well, then guys, lets get going!" Genki laughed as he jumped up into the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Parasitic powers awakened   
  
  
  
  
Genkai flew threw the night sky. The air around her chilling her body.  
  
'Genki, will understand soon. We must stop these creatures from destroying earth even more. When we take control over them all, earth will be saved from destruction.'  
  
Genkai looked down. Below her was a small village, she watched as its lights disappeared one by one, and it disappear into the darkness.  
  
'Hmmm, before I come up with my plan, I suppose I should find out more about what's going on right now.'  
  
She flew down and landed in the village. The town square was empty and she was forced to wonder a little searching for anyone still awake. Finally she found one, and young girl around the age of five with blond hair and blue eyes. She was setting outside of her house, eating from a basket of freshly picked strawberries.  
  
"Excuse me, little girl. But can you please tell me something?" Genkai asked, forcing a friendly smile onto her face.  
  
The little girl blinked at her for then pointed down the street towards a tailor shop.   
  
"They have some clothes in there if that's what you're looking for." She responded wide-eyed.  
  
Genkai swetdroped. "Um...that was no what I was going to ask. Could you please tell me if there is anything going on here? Like any wars, or anything like that? You see, um, I just woke up from a coma, yeah, and I have no idea what's going on."  
  
"...Well, there's this very evil guy named Moo...and well, he's turning monsters into baddies and trying to take over the world." The child's voice trembled.   
  
"Are you scared of him?" Genkai grinned.  
  
".........yes, I'm scared he will take over my village........."  
  
Genkai laughed tossing her brown hair back. "What if I told you I can give you and everyone else hear the ability to defeat him?"  
  
The little girl smiled widely. "You can do that!? Really!? Wow, will you please!?"  
  
Genkai smirked. "just watch."  
  
  
  
"Wow, were is everyone?" Holly wondered as they walked threw the empty streets of a village.  
  
"This place is like a ghost town." Suzo muttered sounding spooked.  
  
"I must admit it's creepy..."  
  
"Could the baddies attack or something?" Genki asked.  
  
"Probably." Tiger answered with a small growl of anger.  
  
Genki looked around the deserted area then suddenly he could feel himself become dizzy and his body became hot. He could feel Mitochondria energy pulsing from all around him.  
  
"Oh no! It's Genkai, I can feel her. She's somewhere around here." Genki informed.  
  
"Your not serious! She can't be hiding hear can she!?" Suzo exclaimed in panic.  
  
"What do you mean you can feel her Genki?" Holly asked confused.  
  
"As I told you before, in the lab when I came near her my body began to get hot. I feel that right now...the same feelings I felt in the lab...except now, I don't just feel her energy in just one place, I can feel it emitting threw out this whole village!" He exclaimed, his eye wide.  
  
"There's someone over there!" Tiger suddenly exclaimed looking in between two houses.  
  
From out of the ally way stepped out a small Blond haired blue eyed girl.   
  
The group sighed in relief.  
  
"Little girl, do you know were everyone is?" Holly asked approaching the child.  
  
The child remained silent her expression never changing.  
  
"Um....did you here me? What's going on hear...?" Holly asked again, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
The child fell to the ground under the weight of Holly's hand.  
  
"Are you sick, or something? Do you need a doctor...?" Holly asked startled.  
  
The girl began to moan in pain, her small fingers stretched forward in pain, and then suddenly the soft smooth flesh transformed. Her hand became bony, the flesh turning brown and tightening it's self around her bones.  
  
Holly screamed a short startled burst and began to back away. The whole group watched in terror as the child continued to change.  
  
The little girl pulled her self up to her knees, gasps of pain leavening her mouth. Her arms became longer and her hands impossibility huge. The fabric of the dress was pulled apart at the bottom as her legs changed into that of a giant hairless monkey. Her back grew large, spikes ripping threw the back of her dress as they grew out of her back. Sweat seemed to be gushing from every pore, she began to pant hard. Her blue eyes turning glossy.  
  
The group screamed and Holly covered her eyes as the girls jaws enlarged, tearing apart the sides of her face. The skin on her face tightened and turned brown just like her hands. The only thing left human on the girl was her eyes and then those changed too...turning into a bright and evil red.  
  
The Creature let out a screech of rage and began to advance towards them.  
  
  
"LIGHTNING!" Tiger exclaimed sending the attack fly at the beast.  
  
It staggered back from the blow, but continued to come towards them.   
  
"What is this!?" holly exclaimed backing away.  
  
"......Dear god...did Genkai do this!?" Genki gasped. "I can feel the Mitochondria energy all over her!"  
  
"you're kidding! How could she cause someone to transform like that!?" Hare gasped.  
  
"The journal, remember Dr.Klamp said in his journal that Melissa had the ability to manipulate the Mitochondria of others. She must have done that to this little girl." Genki explained his voice quivering.  
  
"How could someone do this to a child!?" Hare gasped. "I don't think even Moo is that ruthless."  
  
"Moochi scared chi!" Moochi cried griping Genki's leg as the creature came closer towards them.  
  
Genki could feel his own legs shaking but he forced himself to calm down.   
  
"Guys, we need to fight her...if we attack her all at once, I'm sure that we can beat her."  
  
"But Genki...she is...or at least was just a child..." Holly said sadly looking at the beast.  
  
"There is no hope for her now, once they change they can never become human again, the best thing we can do for her now is kill her and put her soul at rest. Her week point is her stomach, if we direct are attacks there, it should kill her." Genki told them with knowledge he did not know how he knew, but he felt as if he had fought this kind of creature before.   
  
The others looked at her questionably but decided not to say anything and went into attack positions.  
  
"Cold bullet!"  
  
"1-2 Punch!"  
  
"Moochi cannon!"  
  
"Tornado!"  
  
"Tail attack!"  
  
The monsters launched their attacks, all making contact with the creatures' stomach.  
  
It crumpled to the ground, screeching and kicking in agony then it stopped suddenly and laid still.  
  
The group stood silent, at lost for words. Then a strange sound filled the air.  
  
*Clap*  
  
*Clap*  
  
*Clap*  
  
The group twisted around to face the source of the noise. Standing on the top of a nearby house Genkai was clapping slowly, a smirk on her face.  
  
"Impressive, but now show me what your going to do about them." Her smirk grew wider as she pointed towards a large group of transformed villages appearing out of every corner, surrounding the group.  
  
"DANM! JUST HOW CAN WE BEAT ALL OF THESE CREATURES!!??" Suzo exclaimed in terror.  
  
The group backed away in horror.  
  
"Hmmm, nah, I don't want to see you die this way." Genkai decided and closed her eyes.  
  
The group gasped in horror and shock as all the mutated people began to burst into flames. The smell of roasting flesh filled their nostrils causing them to gag.  
  
"This is so horrible!" Holly cried. "All these people, you just used them!"  
  
Genkai chuckled. "They were only humans. They did not even make strong Mitochondrion creatures. They were useless. You see Genki." Genkai turned her head towards the boy. "Join me and you can have power like this to. I can reawaken it for you right now."  
  
"DMAN YOU!" Genki hissed, tears of rage coming to his eyes. "You killed all these people, you destroyed this whole village just to show me your power!?"  
  
"As I said, they were only humans."  
  
Genki could feel his body shaking in anger and he snarled. "I wont let you get away with this Genkai!"  
  
Genkai smirked and flew down in front of him. "So you think you're strong enough to fight me now? We'll just see."  
  
Genki could feel mitochondria energy spread around him and the parasitic being.   
  
"Genki, you can't fight her alone!" Holly cried taking a dash towards him.  
  
"Moochi help Genki chi!" Moochi said running towards him also.  
  
"Guys no!" Genki warned, Holly reached him and stood by his side protectively but as Moochi tried to get near them his arm caught aflame!  
  
"Moochi!!" Genki, Holly and the monsters gasp in terror.  
  
"Chi! Chi! Chi!" Moochi screamed waving his arm around widely.  
  
"Moochi hold still!" Tiger ordered. "Blizzard!"  
  
The cold air of Tigers attack hit Moochi arm putting the flames out.  
  
"Moochi, are you ok!?" Genki gasped in worry.   
  
"It hurts chi!" Moochi sniffled holding out his arm that had been burnt down to the bone.  
  
"He'll survive, but I'm afraid he'll have to lose that arm..." Hare informed the group.  
  
Moochi began to cry and Golem tried his best to comfort him.  
  
"Genkai! What did you do to Moochi!?" Genki growled at the parasitic being.  
  
"He was only a baby! Why harm him like that!?" Holly yelled, her voice sounding as angry as Genki's.  
  
Genkai blinked at the two of them confused and then her eyes locked onto Holly's pendant and she growled.  
  
"YOU--!!"   
  
"Argh!" a surprised cry left Holly's mouth as Genkai sent an energy blast hurdling towards her.  
  
"Holly!" Genki screamed shoving her out of the way.  
  
Holly hit the ground roughly, the hard cement scratching up her hands and knees but despite the pain her first action was turning around to see what happened to Genki. And let out a surprised gasp.  
  
"GENKI!!"  
  
The blast had hit Genki but it did not leave a wound like she had expected, there was no blood, no injury that she could make out on the young boy's body, but Genki was bent over, breathing hard one hand clutching his chest.  
  
"...What did you do to me?" He croaked out, his voice shaking with pain.  
  
Genkai laughed. "Heh, you wont be able to resist me much longer brother, I have reawakened the Mitochondrion parasite living within you, If your going to fight me the only way you may stand a chance is by using you parasitic power but I got to warn ya, the more you use that power the more you will become like me...and when your fully reawakened you'll have no desire to fight me."  
  
"No...! I'll never be like you!" Genki groaned forcing himself to stand straight.  
  
"You'll change your mind soon brother, you'll see, you'll see." With those words Genkai flew away into the sky.  
  
Genki could feel her mitochondria energy vanish, but he could still feel his own building up inside of him.  
  
~~FLASH OF INSIDE OF GENKI'S BODY~~  
  
The mitochondria cells attacked the nucleus, hoping to gain control over the hosts body, but the nucleus for some reason mutated lets out an electrical shock sending the Mitochondria away, but they keep on attacking however the nucleus continues to defend against the mutated cell parasites.  
  
~~~End of Cell Sean~~~~  
  
The burning feeling that had engulfed him stopped but he could still feel the Mitochondria power building up inside of him. Then suddenly the strain of it became to hard for him to continue to handle and his collapses.  
  
  
~~DREAM~~  
  
'Oh where am I?' Genki asked himself looking in the blackness from which he was floating.  
  
He could see an image of two angles like creatures fighting, one looking much like his own transformed self except that it was female. The other creature looked like an older version of the other except with longer hair and a slightly different evolution. Her skin was the colour of a regular human but two pulsing red veins marked both sides of her cheeks in a twisted fashion, one twisted vein was in the middle of her large breasts. Brown coloured wings much like the first creatures came from her back, a tail the looked much like a pixies lashed back and forth. Her fingers were inhumanly long and had huge blue claws at the end, so did her feet. Blue fur was on her forearms and legs, brown hair with streaks of blue blew behind her.  
  
'Who are they? Could it be Melissa and Maya?' he thought as the image vanished.  
  
The Sean changed to a man holding the second evolved beast in his arms, as they both melted away. A human girl bleeding from a bad wound in the side was shouting something in tears, her hands were clasping onto a necklace of some sort.  
  
~~END DREAM~~  
  
  
"Genki! Genki, are you ok!?" Holly exclaimed panicked as she shook him in a desperate attempt to awaken him.  
  
"What...? Uhh? Where am I?" He moaned with a raspy cough.  
  
"Genki." Holly sighed in relief. "Thank god."  
  
Genki pushed himself up ward. He was laying in a bed in what seemed to be a motel room.  
  
"Since there was no one left we borrowed one of the motel rooms. Of course we picked the 1st class sweet." Hare told him with a grin trying to release some of the tension.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Genki asked.  
  
"A day, kid. Almost everyone here was walking the floor with worry." Tiger grinned taking a glance at Hare.  
  
"Oh come on! You were much more worried then me! Next to Holly you were the most worried of us all!" Hare said in defence.  
  
Holly could feel her cheeks turn crimson.   
  
" STOP IT, YOU'RE EMBRASSEING HOLLY!!!" Suzo screamed in the two arguing monsters ears.  
  
Holly blushed even more.  
  
"Where's Moochi and golem?" Genki asked looking around the room not spotting the pink duck-billed monster or the rock giant anywhere.  
  
"In the next room. Moochi's in a lot of pain right now, his arm...it's totally burnt down to the bone, it has to come off or else he'll get blood poisoning, but none of us knows how to operate it." Holly explained sadly.  
  
Genki frowned in thought for a moment.  
  
  
~~FLASH~~  
  
He remembered getting free from Dr.Klamp, and had used his Mitochondrion powers to fight against his plans. During the progress of sluing him, his ended up injuring a little boy, burning most of his leg off. He remembered kneeling down beside the child and casting a healing spell using his Mitochondria powers. He could remember exactly how he did it in every detail, and the child was healed right before his eyes.  
  
~~~Flash~~  
  
  
"Genki...?" Holly questioned as he spaced out for a moment.   
  
"Genki?" The rest of the monsters echoed.  
  
"That's it!" Genki exclaimed suddenly causing all his friends to fall back startled.  
  
"What's what?" Hare blinked.  
  
"He's cracked...poor kid." Suzo muttered to himself.  
  
"I know how to cure Moochi, I just had a vision and I remembered, my parasitic energy...I can heal things with it!" Genki grinned happily.  
  
"WHAT!?" The group gasped. "Really!?"  
  
"But Genki... you remembered what Genkai said, if you use the parasitic power to much you'll..." Holly began but was cut off by Holly.  
  
"I don't care, I have more of will then that, I can control it, I need to if I'm going to help Moochi and defeat her. I need to learn how to handle it, because sooner or later even if I don't use the power it'll still take over me eventually, so I might as well use it for good while I can." He said his voice dire.  
  
The monsters and Holly were at lost for words as Genki stood to his feet.  
  
"Genki..." Holly whispered her eyes beginning to tear.  
  
  
  
Pixie and Big Blue were walking threw a barren waist land, the place rocky and empty. They had just left Moo's floating castle and was on their way towards Genki's group when they saw a shadow pass by overhead. Pixie glanced up and gasped in confusion.  
  
"What...? That's... I must be seeing things, wasn't that a human that just flew over our heads Big Blue?" Pixie asked in confusion.  
  
"I don't think so, could it have a been another Pixie monster?"  
  
"Hmm, no! It didn't have any resemblance to a Pixie monster! It was a human!" Pixie protested. "And whoever or whatever it is seems to be flying towards Moo's floating castle. I better check this out... Big Blue, wait for me down here ok?"   
  
"But master pixie!" Big Blue began to protest but Pixie had already flew off in pursuit of the flying creature.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Project Rebirth?  
  
'Who is this girl?' Pixie thought as she traveled at a safe distant away from Genkai. It was setting onto dusk, and the floating castle was just ahead. Pixie shivered as the cold night wind hit her face. There was a chill of darkness in the air tonight that made her feel uncomfortable tonight.   
  
Genkai looked towards the floating castle a slow grin spreading across her face as she landed.  
  
Pixie watched in amazement from above as the girl blasted a hole into the side of the castle.  
  
"Just what is she? What is she doing?" She wondered landed down onto the ground as Genkai disappeared inside of the building.  
  
"Well, I'll never find out if I just stand around." Pixie muttered as she followed the girl inside.  
  
  
Genkai's eyes darted around the dark hallway. "This area of the castle is empty just as I thought. Now, He said that I needed the organelles of Moo and those that have been taken under his control for our mission to be successful. I sense enough of Moo's power here, it should be enough to accomplish phrase one of project: Rebirth."  
  
'Project: Rebirth?' Pixie repeated to herself, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Now to find Moo..." Genkai closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
  
'What's she doing?'  
  
Genkai's eyes snapped open. "I found him."   
  
The girl continued down the hallway, her footsteps soundless.  
  
  
  
"At last, I shall be able to merge with my body." The evil Moo laughed crazily as she stared at his body as it was released from it's frozen grave.  
  
All the baddies stood around him, all staring at the body in awe, all energy to see their master rise to power equal to that of a god.  
  
"I shall rule the world, all shall bow to me!" Moo continued, reaching out his large. "As soon as I touch it, I'll be a god."  
  
"You're a fool." A voice suddenly said.  
  
The baddies gasped in surprise and Moo turned around in anger. Genkai stood there with a grin on evil little grin on her face.  
  
Pixie watched in surprise as the small girl began to laugh.  
  
  
"You think you are a god? You're just a parasite, Moo." Genkai scoffed.   
  
"A PARASITE!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, LITTLE GIRL!?" Moo roared in anger.  
  
"You know that when you merge, your host will die after a few hours. Just like a Parasite; you kill off what gave to you your vital life source. Without this mans body you never would have been able to come back into existence." Genkai explained calmly.   
  
"YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!!" Moo exclaimed in anger his hand coming in contact with his body.  
  
A scream left Pixie's mouth as the area began to shine with blue energy as Moo and his body merged. When the light cleared Pixie gazed at the terrifying site.   
  
Moo had merged with his original body. Holly's father lay in a pool of his own blood, trembling as his body shook with the cold and pain. The baddies stepped away from Moo, gasps of amazement leavening their mouths.  
  
Genkai smirked, her eyes trailing upward to look at the huge dragon-like monster in the face.  
"Body means nothing, you think you can win against a Ultimate being? Well, I'd like to see you try."  
  
  
"That girl must be insane!" Pixie said to herself shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
  
"FOOLISH ONE! FEEL MY POWER AND TREMBLE IN FEAR!!" Moo exclaimed sending a blast of power towards her.  
  
Holly's father looked up to see the blast smash into the child's body. A cloud of dust surrounded her. "She's only a little girl...! How could I let such evil be reborn?" he chocked on the blood that continued to well up in his mouth. Bitter tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Hehehehe." A silkily laugh filled the air as the dust settled.  
  
The baddies gasped in amazement,  
Pixie's and Holly's father's eyes widened in shook.  
"NO! INPOSSIBLE!!" Moo roared.  
Genkai was not even harmed.  
  
"Was that your best shot? Well, I'm sorry, but now is the time for you and all your followers to die." Genkai closed her eyes as she finished her sentence.  
  
"ATTACK!!" Moo shouted to his troops who rushed towards the girl, charging up there most powerful attacks.  
  
Pixie watched stunned for a moment. "What is that creature!? Oh, shit! Moo's charging up his most powerful attack, I stay in place much longer I'll be done for!" Pixie opened up her wings getting ready to take off, but stopped as she saw Holly's father lying on the ground.  
  
'That man...He's Holly's father...I know it's risky, but I got to try and save him...for Holly's sake.'  
  
Pixie made a wild dash towards the man who had spotted her.  
  
"HURRY, HELP ME!!!" The injured man screamed to her as she came towards him.  
  
Pixie did not know what hit her as she came a few meters towards the man. She was flying and then the next thing she knew she was thrown backwards by some sort of energy force field. Her body felt as if it was aflame, all her body's senses were going wild. She closed her eyes in a disparate attempt to gain control over her body and when she reopened them she was met with the most horrifying image that she had ever seen. Everyone, except for her and the Girl were melting. Not infact melting, but that was the closest word she could use to describe it. Their insides were actually coming out of the there skins! Pixie turned towards Holly's dad, but did not find his body, all what she could see in the place where the man was laying a few moments ago was yellowish-brownish slime, which in moments she realized was his insides and his skin. Her eyes darted towards the wide army of baddies, all melted down into piles of smile. Then her eyes finally turned towards Moo. He was slowly melting, his insides spilling out over the floors, roars of pain leaving his mouth as he still desperately tried to finish his attack. The energy ball was already almost as big as the sun.  
  
"IF I DIE, YOU DIE WITH ME!!" Moo screamed as he threw the energy ball down.  
  
"You'll die in vein..." Genkai whispered as the energy ball came down towards her.  
  
All what Pixie could do was scream as the energy ball hit the floor and exploded.  
  
  
  
Big blue gasped in shock and terror as he watched Moo's flying castle explode.   
  
"Master Pixie!"  
  
The large Golem breed watched in horror at the falling debris. Threw the broken pieces of stone he saw her falling unconscious from the sky. He dove forward and extended his arms like a football player trying to catch a homerun. She landed in the palm of his large hands. Just by looking at her you could tell that many of the bones in her body had been broken, and her face was tuning white from the blood she was still continuing to lose.  
  
"Who done this to you Master?" Big Blue asked his friend knowing he would not receive an answer. A shadow flew over his head, and he looked upward.   
  
"It's that girl, could she have done this?"  
  
Big Blue almost fell over as a large object hit the ground. The monster looked over at it and recoiled in disgust. It was the melted remains of Moo and his empire. The puddle of left over remains began to slowly creep towards a small river of water that lay towards it's right.  
  
"It's......It's alive!?" Big Blue exclaimed as the Goo disappeared into the cool river water.   
  
  
"Hmmm...phrase one of Project; Rebirth completed." Genkai observed before flying away. "phrase two, collect human organelles."  
  
  
  
Genki closed his eyes in deep concentration as he rested his hands over Moochi's burned arm. He could feel his Mitochondria energy emitting from himself. Coming to life as he called on it. Then slowly he could feel the power come forth.   
  
His friends watched in amazement as a healthy blue light began to glow underneath Genki's hands.   
  
Holly watched with wide eyes as the flesh and Moochi's arm healed right before their very eyes. Then she began to feel a little dizzy and put her hand to her head to steady herself. At that moment she noticed her another glow, it was coming from the magic stone, then the dizziness faded away.   
  
'What just happened to me?' Holly thought in confusion.  
  
"CHI! Moochi's all better chi!" The little monster cheered waving his arm around proudly.  
  
The group gaped in amazement.   
  
"Wow, I can't even tell that his arm was ever even damaged!" Hare exclaimed in amazement.  
  
"good job kid." Tiger commented.  
  
"Imageion the advantage we'll have with this Technique when we battle Moo!" Suzo grinned.  
  
"Golem glad that Moochi is better, but is Genki ok after using that power?" Golem asked the boy.  
  
"Yes, I'm great!" Genki smiled standing up. "I'm glad that I could use this power for a good cause. But after using all that power, I'm sure hungry."  
  
"Yeah, that's right. We didn't eat since we found that lab." Hare said, his stomach begging to rumble.  
  
The other monsters began to groan about there appetites as well.  
  
Holly frowned. "You mean you'll still be able to stomach food after seeing what happened in that village? Well, I suppose they probably have food in the market. But after that lets get out of here."  
  
"Yeah!" The group cheered at the thought of food.  
  
"Last one downs stairs, gets last pick on what to eat!" Genki laughed rushing down the steps, his friends fallowing.  
  
'Genki, it's amazing how you can still act yourself after what you found out. Many people would have lost themselves completely by now, I'm happy your not like most people, I don't know what I would do if I lose you...'Holly thought as she watched the boy and the monsters disappear down the steps.  
  
  
Chapter five: Narrow escape from death  
  
  
  
~~DREAM~~~  
  
'What? I'm I dreaming again? Where am I?" Genki asked himself looking around. The area around him was dark, then voices began to drift out of the darkness.  
  
"Master Pixie, wake up!" He heard Big Blues voice beg.   
  
"Pixie?" Genki repeated. "What happened to her?"  
  
As if to answer his question he saw Pixie falling from the sky, landing roughly into Big Blues arms.   
  
Up in the sky he could see Genkai watching something in the river. "hmmm, Phrase one of project; rebirth complete. Phrase two collect human organelles."  
  
~~END DREAM~~  
  
  
Genki awoke in a cold sweat. He could feel himself breathing hard with worry and fright.  
  
"Genki?" Holly questioned looking over at him concerned. "Genki, are you alright?"   
  
It took Genki a moment to fully come back to reality. "It's Pixie!" he suddenly exclaimed. "She's hurt. I saw it in my dream!"   
  
"Hurt? How?" Holly asked startled.   
  
"I don't know, but... I saw her falling in the dream, and then I saw Genkai...she said something about something called "Project; rebirth" and about completing the first phrase of it..."  
  
"I hope Pixie's ok..." Holly trailed off worriedly.  
  
A hour or so passed and the group was on there way threw a thick forest towards the nearby village called Oduafdof.   
  
Genki was at the end of the group, lost in thought. 'Where is she? I can't get the image out of my head. Did Genkai get to her...? I hope not. I just wish there was some way I could find her!' he thought to himself. As the words left his mind he could feel his Mitochondria power plus much like the way it had when he healed Moochi. 'What's going on? I'm not trying to use my powers...!'   
  
The dizzy feeling came over Holly again and she almost lost her balance.  
  
"Holly!" The monsters gasped in worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Suzo asked in deep concern.  
  
"Nothing, I just got a little dizzy." Holly reassured regaining her balance. The dizzy feeling was gone again and out of the corner of her eye she could see the magic stone stop glowing.  
  
"What the--!! Where am I?" Big Blue exclaimed.  
  
The monsters and Humans jumped back startled.   
  
"Big blue! Pixie! What are you two doing here!?" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"I did not even sense you were around." Tiger admitted.  
  
"Pixie's hurt chi!" Moochi observed.  
  
"Gees, you scared me! I thought a baddie sneaked up on us!" Suzo yelled. "Or even worse Genkai."  
  
'Pixie and Big Blue...? Pixie's hurt just like she was in Genki's dream. What does it mean?" Holly asked herself.  
  
"How did I get here? I was trying to find a village where I could take care of Master Pixie, then suddenly I appeared here."  
  
"Opps, I guess that was my fault." Genki admitted suddenly.  
  
"Your fault?" Big Blue asked confused.  
  
"Genki, what do you mean?" Holly asked.  
  
"Well, I was worried about Pixie, because of that dream I had and I kept saying to myself that I wish I knew where they were. I then felt my Mitochondria powers begging to work and suddenly he appears. I guess my worrying triggered an reaction and my Parasitic powers and it brought them both here on it's own." Genki explained.  
  
Suzo gets a vein on his head. "Great, a little kid knows how to teleport people places but I don't...wonderful, just wonderful."  
  
"You lost me, Genki." Big blue finally said.  
  
"Well, It's a long story, but I think first we should heal Pixie." Genki told him seriously.  
  
"But there is no hospitals around." Big Blue told him, looking at the boy as if he were stupid.  
  
"No problem. With Genki's powers, we don't need any doctors!" Hare grinned.  
  
"Yeah chi! Genki much better then any doctor chi!"   
  
"Power?" Big Blue repeated becoming even more confused.  
  
"I said I'll explain later, now lay her down ok?" Genki grinned up at the tall giant who frowned for a moment in hesitation before laying Pixie down on the soft grass.  
  
"Genki, are you sure you should use your powers again so soon?" Holly asked concerned. "You'll weaken yourself and it'll have an easy time controlling you."   
  
"I can't wait. If we wait much longer Pixie will die, and I wont let that happen!"  
  
"Ok. Just be careful." Holly whispered sadly.  
  
Genki looked over at her as he heard the sadness in her voice. "Holly, don't worry, No parasite will ever take control over me!" he grinned before turning back to his patient.  
  
Holly smiled softly. "Thanks Genki."  
  
  
  
  
Pixie's eyes slowly opened, confusion gripping her all over. "Ohh, where am I?"   
  
"Pixie, your awake!"   
  
A familiar voice laughed in joy above her. Pixie's eyes opened wide at the sound of it.  
  
"Genki!? What are you doing here!?" She asked setting straight up.  
  
"Master calm down." Big Blue told her gently.  
  
"Big Blue? What's going on? Last thing I remember was Moo's flying castle blowing up."  
  
Holly's eyes widened as the rest of the group gasped in shock.  
  
"Blew up?" Hare repeated.   
  
"Pixie, tell us just what happened? Was there a girl around my age there...?" Genki began to ask.  
  
Pixie's eyes widened as all the memories of what happened at the castle began flooding back into her mind. "Oh shit! You met that demon too! She killed them all! The baddies, and even Moo in his true form, and...Holly...I'm sorry to say this...but..." The look in Pixie's eyes and in sound of her voice said the rest.  
  
Holly felt her eyes fill with tears. "N...No! Father!" Holly cried, the tears beginning to spill over her cheeks. Not knowing what she was doing she turned and ran away into the woods.  
  
"Holly!" Genki exclaimed running after her.  
  
  
She did not know where she was going, she didn't care. All what she could think to herself was that her father was dead. He had been freed from Moo's control then he was killed.   
  
"Father." She sobbed. "Why...? Why did this have to happen?"  
  
Holly began to sob louder as she lifted the dagger into her hands. "Why did you have to die, father?"  
  
Holly's sobs turned to a scream of surprise and fear as something hit her in the back, warping its hands and feet around her body.  
  
"What-mphhh!" The attacker's hands went over her mouth preventing her from speaking any more.  
  
"HOLLY!!" she could hear Genki scream as he ran towards her.  
  
Genki stared at the giant mutated ape monster that was hanging off of Holly's back.  
  
He tried to attack it with his fists but the beast opened his mouth realising a powerful fireball that sent him rearing backward.  
  
The Mutated Ape looked at him and laughed it's huge jagged teeth showing threw it's smile as it wrapped it's hands around Holly's neck.  
  
Holly began to cough as her air was cut off. Her vision was turning dark as the hands squeezed harder.  
  
"...G...g...gen...Genki......" Holly squeaked out in a desperate plea. She could feel her very life slipping away, bit by bit.  
  
Genki recovered from the blast in time to see Holly's hands fall to her side and her body go limp.  
  
"HOLLY, NO!!!!!" He screamed, his body filling with terror and rage. Before he could realize what he was doing he charged up at energy ball, around the size of a small bullet and sent it hurdling towards the mutated ape monster.   
  
The beast squealed in pain as the attack hit it in the chest, throwing it off of Holly who fell to the ground.  
  
"Holly wake up!" Genki begged, landing on his knees next to her unmoving form.  
  
Holly did not respond.   
  
"Holly..." Genki bit his lip, feeling tears beginning to well up in his eyes.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw the mutated monster dance around him laughing in glee.   
  
"She die, she die, she die." It repeated laughing.  
  
Genki could feel his rage build to a height it never had before in his life. He felt like he did not have any control over his body as his arm snapped forward, the side of his hand coming into contact with the beasts' head. The next thing he knew the head of the monster was laying neatly dispatched on the soil.   
  
Genki looked in horror at what he had done but then turned his attention back to Holly.   
"Don't die on me now." He begged as he put his hand on her chest to feel for a heartbeat.  
  
"Oh no! Her heart stopped." His eyes filled with terror. Genki quickly tried to do a healing spell, but it did not seem to have any effect. He had to get her heart restarted or else she would die!   
  
~~flash back~~  
  
"Now Genki, you know how important it is to know CPR. I never thought it was important to know until you almost got strangled and your heart stopped. If I did not know how you would have died. You'll see, someday you'll be glad you know how. Maybe you might even save the life of someone you love." His mother told him with a smile.  
  
~~~End of flash back~~  
  
"CPR...That's it. Thanks mom, even if you aren't real." Genki smiled determinately, his facial expression turned serious as he opened up Holly's shirt. He was to terrified, and worried to feel any embarrassment at the moment, but he knew that when...if, he got her awake again the shyness would engulf him and turn him into a blubbering idiot, but making a fool of himself was the least of his worries now.  
  
"Ok, Mother said to press in time with my own heart beat." Genki put his two hands on Holly's chest and then waited as he felt his racing heart pounding. He had pushed several times and had to do mouth to mouth but nothing seemed to be working.  
  
"PLEASE HOLLY, WAKE UP!!" Genki begged, tears falling from his eyes.  
  
  
~~Holly's dream~~~  
  
She was floating threw a black empty vortex. She could feel pain, sorrow, grief, fear, sadness, anger, hate, Love, kindness, friendship, honesty, peaceful. Every emotion that someone could feel, but none of them seemed to be her own. Threw the blackness she could see images appearing of two battling angle-like demons. The image changed to an image of one of the angles. She looked much like the creature Genki had described himself as in the vision he had. The creature brushed a wisp of blond hair away from her eyes before taking a deep breath and taking something off from around her neck, which began to glow in her hands. Holly observed the object closer.  
  
"The magic stone?" Holly asked out loud, her face becoming confused.  
  
Now not only the stone was glowing but so was the mitochondria creature. Then slowly it began to transform back into a human.  
  
"She...she looks like...me!" Holly gasped in surprise.  
  
"Hahahahaha, your mine!" A voice suddenly laughed from above, and the second angle-like creature appeared from out of the void of darkness, and grabbed her by the throat, it's claws digging into her flesh.  
  
"No!! Nooooooo!!" Holly screamed, struggling to get away, then suddenly her stone flared to life and the creature screamed, releasing its grip on her, and she began to fall downward into the darkness below.  
  
"Some body help me!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed, tears of fear and hopelessness beginning to fall from her eyes.  
  
A golden light appeared out from the darkness above, and then looking much like a holy angle appeared a Neo-Mitochondria creature. Golden wisps of hair flowing behind him like much like prince charming in a fairy tale. He was tall, his body was coloured green, much like the female creature in the image before. He swooped down from the light towards her. His face showed no evil like the one before, but the purity of a gods. His hand griped hers tenderly as he pulled her upward from the darkness below. Holly looked into his clear eyes, and whispered only one name.  
  
"Genki..."  
  
~~End Dream~~   
  
Genki's face turned from one of horror to relief as Holly began to cough.  
  
"Thank god." He breathed.  
  
"Genki..." Holly muttered opening her eyes.  
  
"Holly, I'm so glad your awake...you almost died."   
  
"I remembered being attacked...what was it?"  
  
Genki frowned. "It was a Ape turned Mitochondrion creature."  
  
"Mitochondria creature?" Holly repeated. "Does that mean that Genkai is around here somewhere?"  
  
Genki looked around the area first before answering. "I did not sense it before, but I can sense traces of her parasitic energy still hear, but it's faint she must have left. However I can still feel the presents of Mitochondrion creatures. We NEED to get out of here, fast."  
  
"Genki...um..." Holly blushed looking pointedly at Genki's hands.  
  
Genki fallowed Holly's gaze and turned beat red. His hands were still placed on her chest.  
  
Genki quickly removed them, and looked away. "Sorry, I...I needed t...to... do CPR to...get y...your heart...re...re...restarted." Genki stuttered in embarrassment. It seems like his predictions before was right; he beginning to act like a blubbering idiot!   
  
Holly stared up and him blankly then smiled. "Thank you for saving my life Genki."  
  
"It was no problem." Genki smiled back, still a little red.  
  
Genki helped Holly sit up, she sat being held up in his arms, still to shaken from the attack to stand just yet.   
  
Holly and Genki stared at each moment, both smiling at each other and blushing softly, their lips coming closer to each other...  
  
"Holly! Genki! There you are!" Hare said as he and the others ran into the small clearing.  
  
"......" Both Genki and Holly push away from each other, startled and embarrassed.  
  
Suzo's large eye widened as he saw the two humans pull away from each other. His eye widened even more as he saw that Holly's shirt was open. A large vein appeared on his head and a growl escaped his throat.  
  
"JUST WHAT IN THE HECK WERE YOU TWO DOING!?" Suzo squealed at the top of his lungs.  
  
The others who noticed what Suzo had, looked away a little bit shyly.  
  
"Don't you think your both a *little* to young?" Pixie asked, with a dirty grin on her face.  
  
"Well...um...I always said age shouldn't matter but..."Hare began sounding a little queasy.  
  
Both Genki and Holly turned redder then anyone thought was possible for a human being or even a Mitochondrion creature for that matter.  
  
"I tell you, this is not what it looks like." Genki fought to keep from stuttering.  
  
The others gave him unconvinced stares.  
  
"Really, he's telling the truth." Holly protested.  
  
"Yeah. Right." Suzo intoned flatly, his voice still angry.  
  
"What did they do chi?" Moochi asked Pixie scathing his head.  
  
Pixie blushed and swetdroped. "Um...go ask DIC."  
  
"Golem believes Genki and Holly." The stone giant said finally.  
  
Both humans sighed in relief. "Thanks golem."  
  
"Well, then what did happen?" Tiger asked.  
  
"Well..." Holly began.  
  
  
"And that's the story." Genki finished.  
  
The group had turned quite, no more jokes had been made about Genki and Holly, now the whole group just sat and lessoned in horror.  
  
"You mean that this whole area is filled with those creatures?" Tiger asked in disbelief.  
  
"But, Genki, how, how can she do this? And just who is she?" Pixie asked in confusion.  
  
"Before you was saying something about your 'Parasitic powers. What did you mean by that?" Big Blue questioned.  
  
Genki frowned slightly. "All right. But it's a long, long, story."  
  
  
  
"I completed phrase one of the plan." Genkai said as she stood in a darkened room. She was speaking to someone, someone hidden within the shadows of the small room.  
  
"Good, Job. You know what to do next, right?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes. I know. Collect Human organelles. I will collect them from the village of Oduafdof. It is a large place, some 700 people live there. Tomorrow night is the village concert. I will disguise myself as one of the singers, then I will destroy them."  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Song Of Death  
  
  
  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Genki exclaimed, gasping at the size of the area.  
  
"Is this a village or a city?" Suzo asked equally amazed.  
  
"According to the map, this place is called Oduafdof." Hare told them skimming the map.  
  
"Oduafdof...?" Holly repeated. "Hey, I know this place."  
  
The group looked at her surprised.  
  
"How, Holly? In all the time I known you, I never seen you come anywhere near hear before." Suzo asked.  
  
"I use to have a friend when I was a little kid, her name was Karen."   
  
"Karen? Oh, yeah I remember you both writing letters back and forth to each other." Suzo recalled.  
  
"Yeah, she lives around here somewhere. I wish I could remember where, but she's really nice, I hope I can see my old friend again." Holly smiled.  
  
Genki was about to respond when an old man came up to the group. "Howdy travelers! Are you in town for the yearly concert? It's fun, fun, fun! And a ticket is only 8000 gold!"   
  
The group fall over in shock.   
  
"8000 gold for a ticket to a little concert!?" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"8000 gold is wroth it to see that wonderful sites and music or the concert, if you don't come you'll regret it." The old man said becoming a little angry.   
  
"No, thanks...we're just passing threw." Holly said.  
  
"Fine! Cheep skates!" The old man scowled and turned away.  
  
"Gees, do they think were rich or something?" Hare said.  
  
"Well, the way you pack away our food supply, we must be rich to be able to afford enough food to feed all of us." Tiger replied under his breath.  
  
"YOU!!" Hare hissed.  
  
"STOP IT!" Genki screamed at them stopping there augment dead.   
  
"Genki...?" Holly asked looking at him surprised and concerned at his sudden outburst.  
  
The anger in Genki's face quickly dissolved.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. It's just that..." Genki looked around himself uncomfortably. "I just feel like something is going to happened, it's really making me uneasy."   
  
"Like what?" Hare asked.  
  
"I don't know." Genki shook his head.  
  
"Is it, Genkai?" Holly asked tenderly, a hint of fear in her voice.  
  
Genki's frown deepened. "I can't sense her here right now. Maybe I'm just uneasy, perhaps my minds playing tricks on me." The boy sounded more like he was trying to convince himself then coming up with an explanation.   
  
"Moochi tired chi!" Moochi grumbled sliding to the ground.  
  
"Oh, Yeah." Genki smiled regaining some of his old attitude. " It is pretty late, lets find an Inn and get some sleep for the night."  
  
"Yeah, that's a good idea." Tiger agreed and began to walk ahead of the group in search of the desired building, the rest of the group soon fallowed except for Pixie and Big Blue.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea to be around Genki." Big Blue said finally.  
  
"Why?" Pixie asked surprised by Big Blues words.  
  
"You seen what that girl 'Genkai' did. He is a creature just like her. He was created to destroy all of us, how do we know he is really not on his sisters side?"  
  
"Big Blue, just because someone was created to do something does not mean they have to do it, all monsters were created to be slaves for the ancient People, but we are not slaves, no anymore, Genki's friends are not slaves, many monsters are not slaves, so why should Genki's faith be any different? He is not what he was created to be. Can't you see it in his eyes?" Pixie asked, the logic of her words startling Big Blue.  
  
"See what in his eyes?" The stone giant asked.  
  
"Innocents, pure innocents." Pixie answered looking over at the vanishing group.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Pixie, Big Blue, you coming?" Genki called to them.   
  
"Yeah Genki! We'll be right there!" Pixie called back to him then turned back to Big Blue. "I know the reason why you don't trust him, it's not because of what he is. It's because you still can't trust of forgive humans for what they did. You'll have to learn how to let go of your hate someday, I have."   
  
Big Blue looked at her surprised. "Master Pixie......"  
  
  
  
"Ha! I'm soon going to be on centre stage! Heheh!" A ten year-old girl laughed as she sat in front of the mirror in her dressing room. She began to dap a little powder on her nose when out of the corner of the mirror she saw a shadow flash by. The girl turned around quickly.  
  
"Um...hello?" She asked her eyes scanning the room; she saw the curtains over by the shower move. A grin appeared on her face.   
  
"Oh, Danny! Stop trying to scare me!"  
  
She scolded as she walked towards the shower. "Come on Danny, jokes over. How did you get in here?" The girl stood in front of the curtains watching the shadow of a person whom stood perfectly still.  
  
"Danny." The girl asked moving the curtains aside.  
  
"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl's screams echoed threw out the room. The only other sound was a small * thud * as her body fell to the floor.  
  
Genkai looked down at the girl who lay sprawled out on the floor, her neck ripped right opened.  
  
"Hmmm, so she's the main actress. Pitiful fool, look at this trash they have her singing." Genkai flipped threw the script in disgust. "I can sing at least and hundred times better then this fool. But I suppose I should read her parts, I don't want to blow it."  
  
Genkai grabbed a low-cut, silk, wine colure dress from a costume rack beside her and pulled the expensive gown over her head. Genkai continued to pull on accessories, and put on costume makeup as she talked to herself.   
  
"Hmm, It should be a big audience, It should give me enough of what I need. But there is something else I want besides this plan to work." Genkai looked into the mirror. "I want my brother by my side. I'll make sure he comes tonight."  
  
  
Genki opened his eyes, ignoring the pain in his head he sat up and looked around his inn room. It was so small it was only able to fit him inside without the area being to crowded to move about in. The other rooms had been bigger, but he chose to be the one to go in the small room, he did not want to end up accidentally hurting anyone with his parasitic powers.   
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
Knock.  
  
A gentle rapping sounded at the door. It was the same noise that awoken him a moment ago.  
  
"Coming!" He called with a small yawn as he walked towards the door. Before he reached it however a small white object was pushed underneath the door.  
  
"Huh?" The boy bent over and picked it up. It was an envelope. Genki pulled opened the door to see the person whom had slipped the paper underneath but there was no one in sight.  
  
With trembling fingers Genki opened the envelope. Inside was a single object. A ticket to the concert.  
  
  
Genki stepped inside of the theatre, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. As soon as he received the thicket he had ran towards the concert. "Genkai, she's hear somewhere, I can't let her kill anyone else!'   
  
He walked down the hall glancing in all the seats searching for the neo-mitochondrion creature.   
  
"Excuse me sonny." An elderly guard approached him, his voice stern. "The concert is going to start in two minuets. Find a seat now or else I'll throw you out."  
  
"Sorry." Genki apologized his eyes trying to find an empty seat.  
  
"You can sit hear." A quite voice spoke.  
  
Genki looked towards the sound. A little blacked haired, green-eyed girl a year older then Holly said with a smile on her face, she patted the seat next to her.  
  
"Oh...thank you." Genki thanked as he took the seat.  
  
He and the girl did not have time to talk much more before the curtain opened and what little light they did have dimmed.  
  
On the stage was a young boy dressed up as a prince and a young girl dressed as a princess.  
  
'No...it can't be..." Genki thought as he watched the young girl act.  
  
It was almost the last Act of the play and Genki had still not taken his eyes away from the 'princess'  
  
  
"Father, I beg you, let me marry Eve." The young prince begged an older man whom played the king.  
  
"I cannot let you! Every man who had fell for her beauty all died horrible deaths." The King denied.  
  
"But, don't you see? It is she who has suffered after the deaths." The young prince went by 'Eve's' side.  
  
"She is EVIL!" The king protested his anger rising. "Guards, grab her! And BURN her at the stake!"   
  
From the corner of the stage another man walked forward bringing with him a torch of fire.  
  
Both Eve and the young Prince gasped in alarm.  
  
"FATHER!" The prince screeched turning to face the crowd. "If you take her life then I ask of you to take mine as well."  
  
The prince kneeled down in front of the king, ready to except death.  
  
  
"Ack, what mush!" The girl beside him groaned. "I'll be in the bathroom, throwing up."   
  
"Be careful." Genki told her, knowing very well the danger that was in an area.  
  
"Going to the bathroom? Well, thanks for your concern." The girl hunched her shoulders and disappeared down the ally.  
  
"Dale." 'Eve' said sadly turning towards her 'lover.' Putting her hand to her mouth in mock surprise.  
  
Genki watched as she stepped forward to the front of the stage. To spotlight shown down on her making her appear a beautiful goddess.  
  
"It is...its Genkai!" Genki realized in horror.  
  
  
'Now, now it's the time to finish off phrase two of our plan.' Genkai told herself as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth.  
  
"Se Io Sono quello chemi dicono  
Quanto crudele e dia  
Che mi ha dato la vita  
Credemi  
Io sono una provera donna  
Desideraundo il mio amore."  
  
The crowd whom had sat confused over the change of the song, and in the strange language it was sung in suddenly began to drift off in a trance of some sort. No one seemed spared form the spell, not even Genki. He could feel his eyelids become heavy as Genkai's words filled his ears. He closed his eyes taking in the power and beauty of her voice. He could feel memories drain back into his mind as he words drifted over him like a comforting blanket.   
  
  
~~INSIDE OF GENKI'S BODY~~  
  
The Mutated Mitochondria attack the nucleus again. The nucleus fought back in time, but the attacks of the Mitochondria were begging to become stronger.  
  
~~~End of cell Sean~~  
  
  
Memories of the theatre night where Melissa had transformed came rushing back into his head. Along with more memories that was not his own, he could feel his Mitochondria try and take him over, his body begged him to give in and become what he really was, to join Genkai and destroy the human race.  
  
From around Holly's neck, as she slept sounding the magic stone began to glow softly.  
  
  
  
"No Anche se nessuno mi crede  
Se il mio amore sta vincino ha me  
Volentieri riceverro qualsiasi punzione  
Per fevore. Dio sentile le preghiere  
Di questa povera donna"  
  
  
Genki could opened his eyes, now a soft green colour, he still felt drowsy from Genkai's spell. He somehow knew it was spell made to take over to Mitochondria inside of all the audience. He could remember Genkai, no, Melissa doing this before when she burnt her first audience to ashes.   
  
"Genki..." Genkai said as she approached the boy.  
  
"Genkai? What have you done to me?" Genki asked, barely able to fight off the dark impulses his Mitochondria brought on.  
  
"I strengthen your Mitochondria, brother, you're already begging to change, why fight it off? Become one with I." Genkai smiled, her fingers brushing up against his cheek.  
  
"Why fight to save humans? Why not fight to save earth?"  
  
  
Holly awoke as her magic stone began to flare brightly.  
"What's going on!?" she screamed. "Ekkk!" the light from the stone grew more intense then suddenly stopped.   
"What was that? Why did it react just now...?" Holly looked at the smooth green surface in confusion.  
  
~~FLASH~~  
  
"Come on, brother, give in to your faith." Genki watched as Genkai extended her hand toward Genki.  
  
Genki's soft brown eyes and turned misty green and he seemed to be losing control.  
  
"GENKI DON'T!!!!" Holly screamed as she saw him reach his hand forward to take hold of Genkai's.  
  
~~~Flash~~  
  
Holly sat frozen as the sudden vision ended. As soon as she came out of the shock a few seconds later she took a mad dash towards Genki's room only to find it empty. She clutched a handful of hair as her eyes began to tear. "GENKI!!' she screamed.  
  
  
'GENKI DON'T!!!!' A voice echoed threw his head causing him to freeze in his movement.  
  
~INSIDE OF GENKI'S BODY~~  
  
The mitochondrion cells were begging to gain power over the nucleus, but then in a sudden burst of power the nucleus attacked sending the Mitochondria cells reeling back.  
  
~End of body Sean~~  
  
  
Genki came fully out of his trance, his eyes returned to normal and he finally got a good look around himself. All around him was puddles of..of..  
  
"What is this!?' Genki exclaimed jumping away from Genkai.  
  
"DAMN! How did you break free of your Mitochondria's control!?" Genkai demanded to know.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm glad I did, because I never want to become a killer like you!" Genki growled. "Now tell me, where is everyone!?"   
  
"You're stepping in one of the Ushers." Genkai told him casually.  
  
Genki could feel the colour drain from his face, and his eyes widened.   
  
"You mean these puddles are...are..."  
  
"The only remains of these villagers." Genkai smirked.  
  
Genki could feel his rage boil. "YOU BITCH! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"  
  
"They were only parasites, and parasites need to be destroyed." Genkai answered simply.  
  
Genki remained silent as his body shook with rage.   
  
"Genki, why is it you refuse to join me? Why is it, you would rather be human then a god? It is what your Mitochondria want, why not give into it?"  
  
"Your not a god Genkai, * your * the parasite. Your nothing but bloodthirsty flea!"  
  
Genkai growled. "FLEA!? YOU THINK THIS POWER IS NOTHING!? WELL, BROTHER DEAR LET ME SHOW TO YOU, THE TRUTH OF OUR MITOCHONDRION STRENTH!!"  
  
Genki stepped back in shock as Genkai began to grow several inches in height, her body changing shape as she became taller. Moans escaped from her mouth as she changed. The bottom of the dress began to tear as her legs was replaced by a giant fish-like like shape, that was large underneath the dress but became narrower as it reached the bottom. She floated of the floor about twelve inches, her skin had turned a pasty white, her dark hair floating upward much like one would Imageion Medusa's. The remains of the dressed seem to have melted into her flesh, gross veins popping out all over her body. He arms unbelievably long and her finger and hands impossibly huge. Genkai looked up at him with a smirk, her green his twinkling with murderous delight.  
  
"Genkai...?" Genki asked wide-eyed as he stared at the 17 year-old beast.  
  
"If you let your Mitochondria win over your human cells, you can evolve like me." Genkai told him, her voice echoing strangely off of the walls.  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Arghhhhh!" A scream suddenly interrupted the two fighting siblings.   
  
Both turned around to see a girl standing near the doorway, staring at them and the area in horror. Genki recognized her as the girl who had left to go to the bathroom.   
  
"RUN AWAY NOW!" Genki shouted to her a warning.  
  
"Wha--?" The girl did not have time to finish her sentence before Genkai swooped towards her, catching the girl in a strong grip.  
  
"LET HER GO!!" Genki demanded.  
  
"I will if you agree to come with me for a moment, and lesson to what I have to say."   
  
"Go where?" Genki asked suspiciously.   
  
Genkai grinned. "For a ride." The girl nodded her head towards a window, where two horses and a carriage waited.   
  
"Guess I don't have a choice." Genki muttered as he approached Genkai and her hostage.  
  
"Well, you do, if you don't mind this girl dieing." Genkai responded holding the girl into the air with one hand.  
  
"No! No! Let me go! I don't want to die!!" The girl kicked and screamed as she dangled in the air.  
  
"Let her go." Genki repeated, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Genkai grinned much like a spoiled child would after it got its way and threw the girl into the seats.  
  
"Then come Genki, let's go."   
  
  
  
"Are you sure he's gone?" Hare asked blinking in confusion as Holly ran down the streets of the village desperately.  
  
"Yes, I saw a vision, he's somewhere, with Genkai! And he's in danger!" Holly answered with panic and fear in her voice.  
  
"Where's Genki chi! Where, where, chi!"   
  
"Shut up Moochi, you're not helping anything with that whining!" Suzo snapped.  
Causing Moochi to start to cry.  
  
"Look what you done now!" Hare hissed.  
  
"Ack! I'm getting a headache!" Tiger groaned and began to fight with the other three monsters to shut up.  
  
"Come on stop screaming already! I'm sure he's somewhere around hear." Pixie hissed at the group.  
  
Big Blue remained quite but was begging to get a large vein on his head.  
  
Golem stood there with a vein on his head as he lessoned to the fighting sounds and the crying and the panicked yelling, and then after a few more moments of this finally shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
This did it. Everyone became deadly silent and stared in shock at the rock giant.  
  
"Fighting will not help us find Genki." Golem said in a more calm voice.  
  
"Your right Golem." Tiger replied a little guilty.  
  
"Sorry." The other three monsters apologized.  
  
"Tiger, can you smell for his sent of something?" Holly asked, trying her best to stay calm.  
  
"I'll try." Tiger answered as he began to sniff the ground. After a few tense moments later Tiger lifted his head up.  
  
"I smell his sent, come on lets go!" Tiger took off into the night with his friends fallowing him as quickly as they could.  
  
'Genki, hold on, we'll be there as soon as we can.' Holly told him silently in her head, hoping that someway, somehow he could hear her.  
  
  
A cool breeze blew past Genki as the horses ran threw the streets, the sounds of their hoofs hitting the pavement almost hypnotic. The night was silent, and the tension between the two passengers in the carriage was almost enough to drive a normal person insane.  
  
"Genkai, what is it you want?" Genki demanded threw clenched teeth.  
  
"To talk." Genkai answered simply.   
  
Genki did not reply, but the look on his face said everything.  
  
"You hate me, don't you brother? Do you hate yourself to? Your just like me, we are both creatures made to save earth. Why do you refuse to carry out Dr.Klamp's wishes? Why is it you battle on there side?"  
  
"Save earth?" Genki repeated in confusion.  
  
"Your so naive." Genkai shook her head in disgust. "Why is it your Mitochondria have the power to rebel against me? It's probably because of that accursed stone of Maya's."  
  
"Stone? What stone?" Genki blinked.  
  
"None of your concern. Join me now, or would you rather fight?" Genkai demanded an answer.  
  
"You already know what I'm going to say." Genki replied standing up, getting ready to attack.  
  
"Fool!" Genkai hissed floating upward over the seats. "Feel the power of an evolved being!"  
  
"Argh!" Genki cried out in pain as a blast of power suddenly hit him in the stomach.  
  
'I have to use my powers if I'm going to beat her.' Genki told himself as he began to get ready to do the angry shot attack he did before against the mutated Ape monster.   
  
"Come on! Hit me with your best shot!" Genkai teased.  
  
Genki uttered a low angry cry as he threw the attack towards her. It hit causing her to fall back a few inches.  
  
"Nice try! Now take this!"   
  
A cry of pain escaped Genki's mouth as electricity shot threw out his whole body.  
  
"Your almost as weak as these humans! Give up, you can't win me while in this form."  
  
The boy fell to his knees. "No, I wont give up." He shut his eyes and he began to feel power build up within him.  
  
  
Holly's eyes widened as she began to feel her body grow hot, but then she felt normal again, but the magic stone she wore around her neck began to glow brighter.  
  
  
Genki's eyes snapped open in terror as he felt his power go out of control. His whole body felt as if it was on fire! The boy clutched his hands around himself crying out in pain. He could feel himself begging to transform but he fought against the evolution with all his strength.   
  
He could hear Genkai scream, and the carriage suddenly began to pick up speed, the mitochondria being's screams were droned out by the cries of the horses.  
  
Genki managed to open his eyes and gasped in horror, everything was begging to burn! Genkai, the horses, the carriage, and even a few of the poor people that had been walking down the streets and had passed by the carriage, they were all burning and screaming.  
  
~Shit, he lost control over his evolution, he is not transforming anymore, he was not ready yet to be able to control the power. Maybe in a little bit more time he will be ready to join me.~  
  
Genkai closed her eyes and began to glow a healthy blue, her wounds closed up and she stopped burning.  
  
"Genki, I'll be back and next time you wont have the power to defeat me or my son!"  
  
The girl disappeared into the night.  
  
"Your son?" Genki questioned in surprise, but did not receive an answered. The pain from his body had began to vanish as he regained control but the carriage was still going fast and then suddenly the horses whose faces had long ago melted off ran straight into a large brick wall causing them to break there burnt bones and causing their passenger to fly out of the seats and hit into the wall causing it to slightly crack from the impact. The boy groaned as he tried to get to his feet, but as tired and weaken as he was he slid to the ground and lay they're unmoving.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: Death of a friend; plus an unwelcome discovery  
  
~Dream~  
  
' Where am I?' Genki asked himself looking around. He could see two women lying on hospital beds, he did not know them, but somehow he recognized them as Maya and Melissa.  
  
'This must be the hospital where they had done the kidney transplant.'  
  
  
The image changed and now instead of seeing the two women lying on the bed he saw an girl older looking then Maya or Melissa but still young.  
  
"Congratulations, it's a girl!" A nurse said as she held a baby girl out to the woman.  
  
The woman took the baby with a frown. "The power of the stone will protect you and all my children's and my children's from the Mitochondrion power. As long as the stone exists you will be safe."   
  
'The stone? What is she is talking about--? Is it the same stone Genkai mentioned?'  
  
The image changed once again to some sort of laboratory. Genkai still in her evolved form stood in the shadows, lessoning to a second male voice.  
  
"So, you have collected the human organelles?" the male voice asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm ready to give birth now." Genkai said.  
  
"Really? You must go to Obeya hospital and collect a sperm sample. I shall analyze you and tell you which kind of sample will be compatible with your Mitochondrion DNA. We don't want the same thing that happened to Melissa's child to happen to yours."  
  
"Yes."  
  
~~end dream~~  
  
  
Genki slowly opened his eyes ignoring the pain in his head. He could hear the crackling of flames and the snitch of old socks. He slowly pushed himself up with a groan.  
  
A man that looked to be in his early thirties looked over at him from where he sat on a old chair that looked like the springs were going to pop out at any moment. The stranger had messy black hair and dark green eyes hidden behind thick black weird glasses. His clothes were wrinkled and his white shirt was turning yellow, his jean jacket and pants hung off his slender bony form as he stood up.  
  
"Well, I see your finally awake lad." The man said his voice rather friendly.  
  
"Where am I?" Genki asked throwing his feet over the side of the badly stained bed.  
  
"I found you in laying on the ground near a destroyed carriage." The man explained.  
  
The memories of what happened sank back into his mind. 'I lost control over my power...'  
  
"Your friends are hear." The man told suddenly said causing him to look up surprised.  
  
"Really? How did they find me?"  
  
"It was easy, Karen told us what happened , I'm so glad you're alright Genki. I hope you don't mind but we told Karen and her father the whole story. Under the circumstances we really did not have a choice" Holly said as she walked into the room along with the monsters and the black haired girl he had meet in the theatre.  
  
"Hi again!" The girl smiled. "I never would have guessed you were a friend of Holly's. It's a small world isn't it? Your friends had arrived at the theatre shortly after you left with that creature and found me. I told them what happened, and we went on a search for you, it was pretty easy to find ya, we just needed to fallow the trail of destruction left by the creature and we found the carriage tipped over and my father had just found you, your over at my house now, It seems like we are the only people left in this whole village!"   
  
"That Genkai, what a horrible person. As if she didn't destroy enough people in that theatre, she had to destroy more while in the carriage, everyone but us were burned." Tiger shook his head in anger.  
  
"She's even worse then Moo and all the baddies put together were!" Hare explained.  
  
"Yeah, chi!"  
  
"There is only eleven people left." Big Blue said with a sigh as he counted the people and monsters in the room.  
  
Pixie growled. "I wish I could tear that little bitch apart, I can't stand people who thinks they are gods."  
  
"I agree, she destroyed everyone in the village." Karen shook her head sadly. " We need to kill her!"  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea." Suzo shivered. "Going against her? I would hate to melt or be burned to ashes like those people in the streets."  
  
Genki's expression turned sad as he spoke. "Genkai was not the one who caused those people to burn, I was."  
  
The others in room look at him shock.  
  
"Genki? But why?" Holly finally found her voice enough to ask.  
  
"I tried to use my powers to fight her but I lost control, I began to transform, and...before I knew what was happening everything caught on fire."  
  
".A..are you sure it..w..wasen't Genkai who--?" Holly stuttered.  
  
"No." Genki answered a little sharply. "She was caught on fire too, but she survived."  
  
The group stood staring at the boy in shock over this new discovery.   
  
"Genki..." Holly put her hand out to touch his shoulder as he turned away from them but was surprised as Genki slapped her hand away.  
  
"Don't get involved with me any future." He said a little angry as he turned to face the group. "I don't want to end up killing you like I did those people. I'm losing control of my Mitochondria as we speak, I don't have that much longer until it takes over me completely. So I must go, you guys just stay away!"  
  
The group looked up him speechless until Pixie spoke up.  
  
"And just what do you plan to do alone Genki?"  
  
Genki remained silent.  
  
"Well?" Pixie asked again. "Genki answer me!"  
  
Pixie began to walk towards the boy but Holly held out her hand stopping her.   
  
"I know what he's planning." Holly looked up at Genki with tears in her eyes. "Your going to kill yourself aren't you?"  
  
Genki nodded slightly.  
  
The monsters gasped and all voiced there pleads to him at the same time making their voices sound more like gibberish.  
  
"But why...?" Karen asked from the corner.  
  
"I'll just cause harm if I stay around. Genkai won't rest until she turns me over to her side, and I can't keep control over my power much longer. I'm sorry but it'll be safer and better for us all this way. I'm not even a real person, I'm just a tool of destruction, if all I'll do in the end is kill the only people I've ever cared about there is no point of me staying alive."  
  
Holly crossed the room and now stood in front of the him. "I no a good reason why you should stay alive."  
  
Genki looked at her, a blush spreading across his face.  
  
"I love you." Holly leaned over giving him a kiss on the lips, which after a short paused Genki returned passionately.  
  
The rest of the group gasped in shock and stared wide eyed at the embracing humans.  
  
A waterfall of tears came from under suzo's closed eye. "I knew I didn't stand a chance."  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Hare said with a blank look on his face.  
  
"What are they doing chi?"  
  
"You don't know what kissing is?" Pixie asked surprised.  
  
"No, chi what is it chi?"  
  
"...um...well it something two people do when they like each other a lot...and......" Pixie trailed off her face turning red. "Ack! Ask someone else!"  
  
"um...humans do have to breath don't they?" Tiger asked and strange look on his face.  
  
"I think so..." Karen answered. "But right now I'm not so sure...they haven't stopped for air yet and it's been five minuets."  
  
"Do they even hear what we are saying?" Big Blue asked.  
  
"I don't so." Karen's father frowned.  
  
A few more moments past.  
  
"Any bets on how long they'll kiss, I say about three more minuets." Hare said.  
  
"It's always the money with you isn't it Hare?" Tiger glanced over at the rabbit in disgust.  
  
"What you say!" Hare hissed.  
  
"I said--!"  
  
"Stop arguing." Golem ordered hitting both monsters over the head with his huge rocky palms.  
  
"Now that's what you call a kiss!" Karen exclaimed her eyes twinkling.  
  
Holly and Genki slowly pulled away from each both blushing crimson.  
  
"Holly..." Genki began. "I never thought you felt the same way I did..."  
  
"I always have, I was just to shy to say anything, but it was now or never, please Genki don't leave me."  
  
"I don't know what I was thinking. I could never kill myself, I'm sorry Holly. I'm sorry if I worried you. Truth is I don't think I could ever leave you, but I just don't want to see you hurt, any of you. After all I am a...."  
  
"A living being with a heart and soul like all of us." Holly cut him off. "and I want leave you to face this alone no matter what. We are a team, don't you remember, we can beat anything in are way as long as we are together."  
  
"Yeah we'll help you defeat Genkai together." Tiger smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, we can only win together." Golem said.  
  
"Moochi never leave Genki chi!"  
  
"Yeah kid! I'm not going to leave Holly alone with you so I'm coming along with you too!" Suzo said.  
  
"Well, I'm up for a good fight, I'll teach that 'Genkai' whose boss!" Pixie grinned hitting one of her fists into the palm of her hand.  
  
"If master Pixie going I'm going to." Big Blue spoke.   
  
"You guys don't stand a chance without me there to think up plans for ya! So I'm coming to!" Hare bragged.  
  
"Careful Hare your ego is showing." Tiger muttered.  
  
"Well I'm coming too!" Karen laughed. "I'm not going to stay hear and hide! I'm coming!"   
  
"No your not, it's to dangerous." Her father said stopping her giddiness instantly.  
  
"But, I want to go!" Karen whined.  
  
"No. You just stay hear and hide sweet heart. I don't want you to get hurt."   
  
"Daddy." Karen sighed plopping down onto the floor. "Your so mean."  
  
"I'll go with them, I find this whole thing very interesting. Infact I spent sixteen years studying Mitochondria and I find this very good research for my new book. My name is Dr.Alandar but you all just call me Fredric ok? I hate being called doctor."  
  
"It's dangerous, are you sure you want to come?" Genki asked.  
  
"Of course." Fredric smiled.   
  
"No fair." Karen pouted.  
  
"Ok, now that we know whose coming and all does anyone have any idea of where to go?" Suzo asked.  
  
"Genki, I have collected a piece of skin, it's not human so I'm guessing It's from your sister, I've got it off your clothes. I'd like to go my office at Obeya hospital. It'll be empty since all the workers that worked there happened to be in that Christmas crowd your sister just melted."  
  
"Obey hospital?" Holly asked.  
  
"Yeah it dates back to ancient times, infact ancient hospital records from 1000 of years ago are still kept there, and none of the rooms have even been changed. The place still has all the wonders of the days long gone!" Karen smiled.  
  
"Obeya?" Genki repeated then he remembered his dream. "Obeya hospital! In the dream--! Oh shit! We have to hurry!"  
  
The panic in Genki's voice caused the others to turn their eyes away from the skin sample to look at him.  
  
"Genki what is it?" Holly asked.  
  
"In the dream I remember a male voice telling Genkai to go to Obeya hospital to collect a sperm sample, she's ready to give birth to an Mitochondrion being, like what Melissa tried to do!"  
  
"If she gives birth to that being--!" Fredric began his voice trailing off.  
  
"We will all be destroyed." Genki finished.  
  
"Then we have to hurry." Holly concluded.  
  
"How long is it to Obeya hospital?" Tiger asked.  
  
"Well, if we take the wagon it should only take us an hour or so. The village of Obeya is very close to us. Karen get the horses ready."  
  
"Kay daddy!" Karen nodded running outside. ' and I don't care what you say, I'm coming.'  
  
It had been an hour and twelve minutes before they arrived at the hospital. during the time spent in the wagon Genki and Holly spent most of it talking to each other.  
  
When everyone got out of the wagon the headed towards the door but were stopped before they could get in.  
  
"Argh! It's a whole group of mitochondrion creatures!" Holly cried taking a step back.  
  
"Genki, Holly, Fredric, Pixie you guys go in the hospital the rest of us will fight off these creatures." Tiger told them.  
  
"Ok, thanks guys!" Genki thanked.  
  
"Be careful!" Holly pleaded.  
  
"Take care Big Blue!"   
  
The four disappeared into the building, and the battle outside began.  
  
  
Karen swallowed hard from underneath the wagon. "Oh what kind of mess did I get myself in to?"  
  
  
"Wow, this hospital is huge, Fredric to you know were the sperm bank is?" Holly asked blushing a little.  
  
"Heh, never thought you would be asking to find a place like that so soon Holly." Pixie laughed causing Holly to turn crimson.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure that I can use the computer in my lab to find it." Fredric said. "My lab is on the top floor. While we are there I can run a test on the skin sample."  
  
"Ok." Genki nodded. "I can't sense Genkai's anywhere. I don't think she's hear yet, but we have to be quick about it."  
  
The group walked into one of the elevators and pushed the top floor. In a few moments they found themselves in a small hallway, Fredric opened a door at the end of the hall and lid them inside of a small office.   
  
Fredric sat down in front of the keyboard and began to struggle amateurly at the keyboard until a screen of the map showed up.  
  
"Ok, the sperm bank is on the third floor, that's one floor below this one, there should be a switch in the room used to turn off the power given to keep the sperm samples good."  
  
"Ok, so we just go to the third floor and shut off the power, that shouldn't take to long." Holly said.  
  
"Oh no! Genkai! She's here, I sense her!" Genki suddenly shouted.  
  
"Crap!" Pixie cursed. "Come on let's hurry!"  
  
"But the skin sample..."  
  
'We don't have time for that!" Pixie growled as she tossed the man into the elevator.  
  
  
"Hmm, the strongest of these monsters seems to be the tiger, lets just see how good of use he could be to me." Genkai observed the battle with a smile.  
  
Tiger had just gotten one of the stronger Mitochondrion beings away from the group and killed before he suddenly felt his body grow hot. "Argh, what the--!?"  
The monster struggled and groans escaped from him.  
  
"Tiger you ok?" Karen asked sliding out from underneath the wagon.  
  
Tiger glanced at her and then ran off towards the building making an hole in its side that he disappeared threw.  
  
"Huh?" Karen blinked confused. "Tiger wait up! Don't leave me alone!" she ran towards him disappearing into the building as well.  
  
Hare whom saw the whole thing took an glance back at the remaining monsters whom were finishing off the last of the Mitochondrion beings with little trouble and decided that his best bet would be to go after Tiger and Karen.  
  
  
The group were huddled together in the elevator.   
  
"Come on! Hurry up!" Genki said impatiently. The Number slowly turned from floor four to three.  
  
"Finally." Holly breathed in relief. "Is she in there?"  
  
"No, I'm out hear." A voice laughed.  
  
The group jumped in surprise.  
  
"Oh no! The elevator cables!" Fredric screamed.   
  
"If you survive you can find me on the roof." Genkai chuckled as the lights in elevator went off and they began to plummet.  
  
Holly and Genki held onto each other both screaming their lungs out.  
  
"I don't want to dieeee!" Fredric cried throwing his arms around Pixie's waist in terror.  
  
Pixie screamed but not because they were falling. "Ack! Let go of me you--!!"  
  
* CRASH! *  
  
Genki was the first of the four to open his eyes. "Ohh, what happened?" he asked out loud before he remembered. Paniced he turned towards Holly who was laying next to him.  
  
"Holly!" He yelled shakeing her. "Pixie! Fredric!"  
  
Holly slowly began to stir and opened her eyes. "Genki? Is everyone ok? Is it over?"  
  
"Yeah, where stopped." Genki answered as Pixie and Fredric began to wake.   
  
"Damn, that was some ride." Pixie muttered climbing to her feet, brushing herself off.  
  
"I'm surprised we survived, I think we better get up stairs fast, or else Genkai will get the sperm sample she needs." Fredric spoke hitting the 3rd floor button on the elevator door.  
  
"Damn! The powers out!" He sore.   
  
"Then how do we get back upstairs?" Holly asked.  
  
"There is a power box down here, we can turn the power back on from there, there is also a second elevator we can use to get back up stairs." Fredric explained.  
  
"Then what we waiting for!" Genki marched up towards the elevator door and began to try to pry it opened but failed miserably.  
  
"Let me try." Pixie smirked a hint of amusement in her voice. "LIGHNTING!"  
  
"Wahh!" Genki yelped as he jumped out of the way. The attack hit the busted up doors sending them blasting off.  
  
"Wow." Fredric said impressed. "Your certainly one strong woman...Beautiful to. After this ordeal do ya want to...?"  
  
Pixie gave him a sharp look. "No."  
  
Fredric sighed. "Ok."  
  
The group stepped out into the dark hallway.  
  
"Ok, where's the power box?" Holly asked as the walked threw the dark halls.  
  
"There." Fredric pointing towards a large metal generator, one of the wires sparked.  
  
"It's destroyed." Holly frowned.  
  
Fredric leaned over to study the machine. "Hmmm, I should be able to reconnect the wires but a few of the fuses are missing...If I remember right there are some fuses over in the storeroom down the hall."  
  
"No problem." Genki smiled. "I'll go get it."  
  
"I'll come with you Genki." Holly said walking over to his side.  
  
"Me too." Pixie began.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you would stay hear and help me fix the machine Pixie." Fredric requested.  
  
"But-" Pixie started to protest.  
  
"I hate to say it Pixie but since Genkai is hear, none of us should be alone even for a moment." Genki told her and apolgic look on his face.  
  
Pixie muttered a few curses before turning around a stalking towards Fredric and the machine. She looked forward into the dark hall and a smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hey! Why bother with that machine when we have stairs?"  
  
"Stairs?" Genki and Holly repeated.  
  
"Oh yeah. Heh, how'd I forget those?" Fredric laughed sheepishly.  
  
The group swetdroped.  
  
  
  
"Hey Tiger, what are you doing?" Karen asked as she tried to keep up with the monster that ignored her.   
  
"Can you find my dad? I'm worried about him and Holly, what if they run into creature?" Karen continued as she ran after Tiger.  
  
'There's something wrong with him? What's Tiger up to?' Hare wondered as he fallowed them at a safe distant.  
  
  
The group walked down the 3rd floor hall towards the last door; the sperm bank.   
  
"Do you think she's in there? Holly asked as they approached the door.  
  
Genki closed his eyes in concentration. He could feel his power searching for hers he did not find hers in the room but then he felt it. An strong Mitochondria power coming towards them.  
  
"Guys! Genkai is not in there, but I sense that there is a being with strong mitochondria power coming straight towards us and it's not Genkai!"  
  
"Then who?" Pixie growled turning around.  
  
"I don't know but I think our best bet would be to do what we came here to do before Genkai gets to it." Genki instructed.   
  
"Good thinking. Lets hurry." Fredric reached into his pocket and pulled out a key card and slid it threw the lock in the door. The doors slowly opened and the group walked in.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Tiger! What are you doing?" Karen questioned again putting her hands on her hips. "Dammit! Answer me!"  
  
Tiger roared in anger using his leg to knock her to the floor.  
  
Hare gasped in shock.  
  
"Ohh, Tiger what did you do that for..?" Karen coughed after having had the breath knocked out of her.  
  
"Tiger what do you thing your doing!?' Hare exclaimed coming out of his hiding place.  
  
Tiger looked up at him, his body shakeing. "I...can't...control it.." the blue wolf croaked out.  
  
"Control it?" Hare repeated confused.  
  
Tiger began to groan in pain, lowering his head to the floor.  
  
"Tiger?"  
  
The blue wolf slowly raised his head up, his eyes were flashing red as he sniffed the air, turned and ran.  
  
  
"There, the generator has been turned off, the sperm should spoil within the hour." Fredric told them as he shut the generator off.  
  
"Good, now lets get out of here." Holly said anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, but for some reason I don't think it's quite over hear, Genkai really did not put up much of a fight to stop us..." Genki frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean, she's planned something"  
  
" She said something about being on the roof, do you think we should check it out?" Holly asked.  
  
"That's probably what she wants us to do." Pixie disagreed.   
  
"I agree with Pixie." Fredric said. "We should just get out of hear while we can."  
  
The group slowly began to walk towards the exit when something came running in.  
  
"Tiger!" Holly gasped. "Oh, don't scare me like that!"   
  
"What you doing here? Is everyone ok?" Pixie asked.  
  
Tiger stared at them panting, sweat seemed to gush from every pour.  
  
"Tiger, are you ok...?" Genki asked as he slowly began to approach the monster.  
  
"GENKI NO!" Hare screamed as he and Karen ran into the room.  
  
"Hare?" Genki asked surprised as he stopped his advance towards Tiger.  
  
"Get away from him, he's been taken over by Genkai!" Hare warned.  
  
"He is!?" Karen gasped. "Daddy!" the young girl cried as she ran towards her father throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Karen what are you doing hear!?" asked Fredric with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What!? No Tiger! It can't be!" Genki protested.   
  
"Tiger!" Holly cried.  
  
"...G...ge...get..aw...away..f..from me!" Tiger hissed threw clenched teeth. Pain deep within his voice.  
  
~~INSIDE OF TIGERS BODY~~  
  
The mutated Mitochondria cells attacked the nucleus, which did not have any power to fight back. The cells attacked it and took over it, the Mitochondria cells began to multiply and grow in size  
  
~~END OF BODY SEAN~~  
  
The group backed up in horror as Tiger began to transform. He grew in height, most of his fur fell off and his waist area stretched in size revealing some of his raw insides. His tail spilt into three pieces, and his jaws and claws grew in size. Tiger let out a huge roar the shook the floor and looked down towards the small group with shining red eyes.  
  
"NO!!" Holly screamed in tears.  
  
"I can't believe this..."Hare muttered his tears begging to tear. "TIGER!!"  
  
Genki could feel hot tears spill over his cheek. 'Genkai...she did this. It's her fault...'  
  
"Genki is there anyway to bring him back?" Holly asked shaking.  
  
Genki shook his head sadly. "No, there's not...once your Mitochondria taken over, there is no going back."  
  
"Then we have to destroy him." Pixie concluded.   
  
"But-" Hare began.  
  
"Pixie's right." Genki said sharply. "There is no way to save him now. The only thing we can do for him now is set his soul free."  
  
"Your right, but I don't know how I can bring myself to kill him...even if we did have the strength to fight him." Hare said sadly.  
  
"I know what you mean Hare, but I know that Tiger would not have wanted to live this way."  
  
"Your right." Holly nodded trying to dry her tears.  
  
"Brave words! Brave word indeed!" Genkai's voice echoed around them. "It was easily to take control of his Mitochondria, I can take control of any of yours at any time if I wanted to. And I'll do just that Genki, unless you come up to the roof right now, and come alone or else I'll take control over another one of your friends."  
  
"DAMN YOU GENKAI!!" Genki shouted in rage but received no answer.   
  
"Genki, you better do what she says, I don't think she's kidding around."Hare told him seriously.  
  
"But it's probably a trap!" Holly protested.  
  
"Yeah, Genkai probably has something planned." Pixie agreed.  
  
"Yeah! And how can we fight that beast without you!" Karen wailed. "But then again if you don't go, then I might be next!! Wahhhhh!I don't want to become a ugly bloodthirsty creature!!"  
  
"Karen's right. Anyone of you may be next, I can't let her destroy any one else I care about! But how can you beat him--?" Genki asked in worry looking upward at the advancing beast.  
  
"With these!" Fredric suddenly spoke pulling out three grenade launchers from underneath a cupboard in the room.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing with those things hear!?" Pixie exclaimed with wide eyes.  
  
"...I don't know, but it seems like there going to come in handy." Fredric hunched his shoulders tossing a gun to Holly and Karen.  
  
"Genki, you get to the roof by going to the 4th floor and going threw the door opposite of my office, you'll arrive in an private operating room, in that room you'll see an elevator, it'll bring you to the roof. Hear take my card key!"  
  
Fredric tossed Genki the small card. "Thanks. Guys you be careful ok?"  
  
The group nodded and then turned back to Tiger with weapons and attacks ready.  
  
  
Genki ran down the hall with tears spilling from his cheeks. 'Tiger, I'm sorry that I got you into this mess, guys, Holly, please be careful.'  
  
  
"LIGHTNING!!" Pixie called her attack sending it flying towards Tiger, it stuck him in the chest but it caused very little damage.  
  
Tiger roared sending one of his huge three tails slamming into Pixie sending her flying back into Fredric's arms.  
  
"You ok?" The man asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Pixie groaned as she climbed to her feet.  
  
"DRAGON KICK!!" Hare attack hitting Tiger in his partly opened side.  
  
Tiger screeched in pain, and sent a swat with his paw towards Hare.  
  
Hare flew back into one of the shelves but was not seriously injured.  
  
"His weak point is his side!" Hare informed the group.  
  
"Ok!" Fredric nodded taking aim with his launcher. With a huge bang, a grenade shot out of the gun launching itself into Tiger side.  
  
The mutated beast roared in pain.  
  
"Holly, Karen! Attack!" Fredric ordered.  
  
"How do you use this thing?" Holly asked looking the gun over.  
  
"Pull the trigger!" Fredric exclaimed franticly as Tiger began to charge up an attack.  
  
"You mean this thing?" Karen asked as she and Holly pulled the triggers. The force of the blow sent both girls reeling backward and crashing into the large generator.  
  
"Opps, I guess there not strong enough to handle to pressure." Fredric said sheepishly.  
  
"IDIOT!" Pixie snapped.   
  
"WATCH OUT!" Hare exclaimed. The human and Pixie turned to see a huge blast of electricity come from Tiger's mouth and come towards them.  
  
Pixie stared stunned, taken so much by surprise that her body forgot how to move.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Fredric yelled pushing her aside.  
  
Both landed on the floor a few inches away from the blast.  
  
Pixie stared in surprise then turned her head to look at Fredric who landed almost on top of her. The man blushed and pulled himself off of her quickly. Pixie smiled a small smile at him.  
  
"...Thanks..."   
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
The door opened leading Genki into a rather large operating room.   
  
'I know this room.' Genki realised as he studied it.  
  
'It was the same room I had from my dream, the same room where Maya got the transplant from Melissa, and the same room that woman had the baby.'  
  
Genki glanced over at a filing cabinet that was over turned, with surprisingly only two files laying out onto the floor.  
  
Genki frowned at there position. They did not look like they fell out of the over turned cabinet but more like they had been placed there by someone. The boy slowly walked towards the two files and kneeled down to picked them up.  
  
"Operations taking place in this room on June 8." Genki read the first file and frowned in thought. 'June 8? Isn't that the same day that Melissa and Maya had the transplant?'  
  
Genki flipped threw the file, scanning the pages. In a total there had been three operations, the last to take place was Melissa and Maya's.  
  
" Details on operation  
  
Patient: Maya Walker, age seventeen, in need of new kidney. No allergies or no other needed medication. Receiving donation from her sister.  
  
Donator: Melissa Walker, age twenty-two, donating kidney, no allergies but is on serious medication, Medication is used to build up immune system from diseases.  
  
  
Genki frowned. "Medicine used to build up her immune system? Is that the medicine Dr.Klamp gave her? But why? Was it to keep her Mitochondria under control?"  
  
  
"Details on operation."  
  
The operation was successful, Maya and Melissa are doing fine. However there is something the was not quite normal with the kidney we have taken from Melissa. For one it was larger then normal and it was hot. We would have kept it for research but without it Maya would have died and her father would have sued the hospital for all we got.  
  
  
"The kidney was hot?" Genki repeated frowning in thought before flipping open the second file.  
  
"Births? This file tells what births has taken place on January first, this file is exactly one year after Melissa died! Hmmm...only one birth took place that day.  
  
  
Name of mother: Aya Reklaw  
Name of father: Unknown  
Sex of child: Female  
Name of child: Holly  
  
Genki's eyes widened in surprise. "Holly? What a coincidence...hey wait a minuet! Aya Reklaw.....? Aya...? If you put an 'M' in front of Aya you would get Maya! Could it be...?No, it couldn't be! It's probably not...." Genki threw the file back onto the floor and headed towards the smile stainless steal elevator door not that far from him, but as he pressed the button to call for the elevator he noticed something reflected in the stainless steal and peered forth to see it better, it was the mother's name on the file except this time it was spelled backwards and Genki for the first time noticed it. The last name spelt backwards was.....  
  
Walker.  
  
"I don't believe it...Maya...had...a daughter? Does that mean that there is another Mitochondrion being out there?'  
  
  
Hare groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. Everyone was hurting bad, everyone not having the strength to fight anymore. Tiger also was weakened but still strong enough to begin charging up the final blow needed to kill them all. Hare closed his eyes tears running down his cheeks. The tears weren't for his own fear of death, no. It was because of Tiger's death.   
  
'Tiger would not have wanted to destroy us, I could defeat him...I could....but he was my best friend I can't bring myself to hurt him....even if he has become a killer..." Hare peeked up at Tiger or at least what was left of him.   
  
'But if I destroy his body it doesn't matter, Tiger is already dead, the least I can do now is free his soul...before it too dies.'  
  
Hare climbed to his feet. "Sorry." was his only words as he leapt forward charging up his 'dragon kick' the rabbit tore threw Tiger's side causing the mutated beast to cry out in pain and fall to the floor.  
  
"Tiger..." Hare muttered as he crawled up to him. "I'm sorry that you had to die, you were my best friend, delivering that final blow to you was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole life. You were my best friend Tiger, if I never showed it, if you can still understand me then I want you to know that we will get even with Genkai for doing this to you, and we'll never forget you Tiger."  
  
Tiger could swear that before the monsters eyes closed forever he could see them change back from red to gold and waver with unsheaded tears.  
  
"Goodbye Tiger....."  
  
  
Genki's eyes grew wide with horror as he saw the empty sperm container laying on the floor of the elevator.  
  
"Oh no! She got away with a sample! We were to late!!" Genki cursed as he slammed his fist on the wall of the elevator. 'I got to stop this Ultimate being from being born...or else all of human kind will be doomed!'  
  
The door opened, gathering up his courage he stepped outside the cold wind hitting him in the face. The roof was fairly large, right in the middle stood Genkai.  
  
"Genkai!" Genki growled stalking towards her.  
  
"Brother..." The beast smirked. "So you finally showed up...  
  
"Why did you kill Tiger!? You did not have too--!!" Genki could feel tears stream down his face.  
  
"Oh? Is those tears I see? Why cry for a monster or human? They are just parasites as I stated so often before."  
  
"We are not parasites!"  
  
" 'We?' " Genkai repeated. "Oh you mean humans and yourself? Do you still believe yourself human? You are just like me. I give you one last chance to join me, we can rule the world together."  
  
"I would rather jump off this roof then ever join forces with a heartless bitch like you." Genki said in voice like ice.  
  
Genkai sighed. "Then it's a shame that we couldn't understand each other Genki."   
  
The mitochondrion being flew away, disappearing into the night sky.  
  
"GENKAI!!" Genki screamed at the sky but received no answer, but then a golden light came out of the darkness and towards him. Genki's eyes grew wide as he realized what it was. A big ball of energy.  
  
"She's going to destroy this whole building!" Genki gasped. "I need to get out of hear...!!"  
  
Genki ran back to the elevator panicked but found that for some strange reason it had stopped working. The attack was soon ready to hit when Genki reached the edge of the building. Below he could see his monster friends along with Holly and the others who had been in the building standing below, screaming to him.  
  
  
"GENKI!!!!!" Holly cried tears flowing from her cheeks. From around her neck the magic stone began to glow, but this time with a pale greenish colour.   
  
Genki could feel his body become hot and suddenly he found himself closing his eyes and his Mitochondrion powers began flowing threw him.   
  
  
BODY SEAN:  
  
The Mitochondria cells approach the nucleus and jump leap onto it like as if they were attacking it but instead they stuck to it supplying it with more power  
  
End of Body Sean:  
  
  
Genki felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blades, and with out even turning around he saw that his mitochondria had caused him to evolved. If only enough to grow the wings he needed to escape. As he jumped from the roof and flew threw the night sky away from the building that exploded into flames behind him, he knew that these wings would not be the last of his evolution whether he liked it or not.  
  
  
  
  
IF I GET FIVE OR MORE REVIEWS{Good} I'LL HURRY UP AND CONTINUE THE REST OF THIS STORY.   
TELL ME IF YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF ME MIXING MONSTER RANCHER AND 'PARASITE EVE' TOGETHER.   
IF YOU ALL DON'T LIKE IT, I WON'T CONTINUE THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED PART ONE OF PROJECT ENGERY  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapters 8--to epilogue  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Find Genkai!  
  
The group gasped as Genki landed in front of them. They were all speechless, and none of them knew what to say or if these wings were a good thing or a bad thing. They were good because they saved his life, they were bad because it meant that is Mitochondria was gaining more control and he may soon evolve into a monster like Genkai.  
  
Holly did not know why but her head started to ach and her body grew hot. She lowered her eyes down, trying not look at the burning flames above in hopes that it would stop her headache from getting worse but when she did all she could see was the magic stone go from glowing a soft green back to a bright red.  
  
Genki yelped in pain as he felt another pain in his shoulder blades as his wings disappeared. He fell to his knees, not so much because of the pain but just because of the sheer confusion of it all and he was suddenly very tiered.   
  
"Genki! Are you alright?' Holly asked worriedly as she landed on her knees right beside him.  
  
His other friends had surrounded him and began asking a million questions at once but he silenced them all with just one look.  
  
"Guys." His voice grave. "She got away with a sperm sample. We need to find her, quick!"  
  
"Oh dear god! If she gives birth to that being we will all die!!" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"Wahhhh! No! I don't want to dieeee!!!" Karen began to whine.   
  
"But where did she go, chi?" Moochi asked.  
  
"Don't you think if we knew we would just be standing hear!?" Suzo snapped at the little pink monster that began to cry.  
  
"Suzo!" Genki hissed, making the eyeball back away in fear.   
  
" I can use my Mitochondrion power to find her, but... you guys should stay behind..."  
  
"What!?" The group gasped.  
  
"Genki...what do you mean?" Holly asked shakily.  
  
Genki sighed shaking his head. " I don't want the same think that happened to Tiger to happen to anyone else...I must go alone, she can not take control over my mitochondria the way she can with yours."  
  
"I'm not going to leave you!" Holly exclaimed.  
  
"You must!" Genki hissed.  
  
"But--!!"  
  
"I don't want anymore of my friends to die! Now go!" Genki yelled and began walking away, forcing tears back.  
  
'I don't want to be alone, but I don't want anyone else to die because of me...'  
  
"Genki! Don't turn your back on me!!" Holly screamed running towards him and grabbing his arm trying with all her strength to hold him back.  
  
"Let go! You can't come with me!" Genki protested angrily as he struggled to get out of her grip.  
  
"Why not!!" Holly screamed, tears welling up in her brown eyes.  
  
"Because you'll die!" Genki threw her off of him sending her crashing her to the ground.  
  
Holly yelped, but the impact did not really hurt that much, maybe it would have if her mind weren't so focused on the pain she felt in her heart. She was aware of Karen and Suzo at her side asking her if she was all right and both were yelling at Genki. All what the boy did was look at her with tears in his eyes and then slowly began to walk away.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF I DIE! JUST LET ME GO WITH YOU!!" Holly screamed to him.  
  
Genki stopped for a moment but then continued to walk away.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Holly screamed in sorrow and rage, tears flowing down her cheeks. The magic stone began to glow bright green, rays of energy blasted out of it.  
  
Everyone drew back shocked. Genki twisted around to look at her in surprise. His eyes widened in shock, threw the green light that the stone was giving off, when he looked at Holly he could see...an image of a mitochondrion creature! He then began to feel his body grow hot and he cried out in pain clutching his head with both hands.  
  
Holly's eyes grew wide as she watched as Genki's body slowly changed back and fort between Human and Mitochondrion creature.  
  
"Genki!!" She screamed.   
  
Genki dropped to his knees as he felt his body grow week and he blacked out.  
  
  
_Dream_  
  
The woman and the child lay in the hospital bed, around the woman's neck rested the magic stone.  
  
'The magic stone....? That is the stone that Genkai was talking about....? But then.....' Genki's thought's echoed around him in a haunting tone.  
  
' ALL MITOCHONDRIA CAN BE TRACED BACK TO A SINGLE WOMAN LIVING IN ACHIENT AFFRICA, CODE NAMED 'MITOCHONDRIA EVE' MITOCHONDRIA IS PASSED ON FROM MOTHER TO CHILD, 'MITOCHONDRIA EVE'S' MITOCHONDRIA WAS ABLE TO SPREAD BECAUSE EVERY GENORATION IN EVE'S FAMILY HAD A FEMALE OFFSPRING. MOST OF THE MITOCHONDRIA COMES FROM THE MOTHER HOWEVER MINMAL PORTATIONS OF THE FATHER CAN BE FOUND AS WELL. BUT, WHEN THE MITOCHONDRION DNA OF THE TWO ARTIFAL EVE'S ARE COMBINED THE PROCESS WILL ONCE AGAIN START WHEN THE BATTLE HAS ONCE AGAIN STARTED AND ENDED. THE NEW 'MITOCHONDRIA EVE' WILL RISE!!'  
  
A louder and familiar voice boomed from around him.  
  
Genki's eyes widened. "I know that voice---!! It's.... Dr.Klamp!!"  
  
~~End dream~~  
  
The group gasped as three beams of green light burst from the stone and struck three different areas enveloping them in the bright green power.  
  
"Genki! Wake up!" Holly pleaded as she shook him awake.  
  
The boy slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at her for a moment before setting upward.  
  
  
"Argh...what happened?" Genki groaned rubbing his head.  
  
"I don't know how or why but the Magic stone seems to be linked to all of this in someway...look Genki." Holly pointed towards the three columns of light.  
  
Genki looked at them with wide eyes. "I can feel the mitochondria emitting from them...it's almost over powering it!"  
  
"Are you saying that you sense Genkai in all of these places!?" Suzo exclaimed.  
  
Genki nodded slowly.  
  
"That's impossible, how can she be in three places at once!?" Hare shouted confused.  
  
"It could be.... the other sense you are feelings could be...traces of her..." Fredric began. "So maybe only one of these three places is where she really is..."  
  
"But which one chi?"  
  
"I guess we could check each of them out..." Fredric began.  
  
"Don't be stupid!" Pixie snapped. "We don't have time for that! We have to hurry, before she can give birth!"  
  
Fredric blushed and turned away. "Your right...sorry...."  
  
"Maybe we have to split up?" Big Blue suggested.  
  
"Golem does not like the idea of us splitting apart."  
  
"Yeah!" Karen agreed. "Like! I don't want to go alone! What if I find her! Ohhhh! I don't want to turn into an ugly creature!! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"  
  
"Oh stop your crying!" Pixie hissed irritably.  
  
"I hate to say it, but Big Blue has the best idea...however... I think it's best two of us stay behind and move the people in the surrounding areas out of the way of danger. We don't want any more innocence to get hurt." Genki said. "Golem, Big blue, you two can carry the most people, can you to get everyone to safety?"   
  
Golem nodded but Big Blue hesitated.  
  
"I only obey Master Pixie."  
  
"Big Blue." Pixie muttered. "Do as he says, we don't want anyone else to die."  
  
"Yes, Master Pixie."  
  
"Ok, according to how much we are that will be two groups of three and one group of two. Since I have my powers I'll go in the smallest group..." Genki began.  
  
"And I'll go with you." Holly offered quickly.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Since my stone seems to have some sort of connection with your Mitochondria, it's the best choice, and I love you remember, I want to be with you."  
  
Genki smiled. "I love you to, just promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"Promise." Holly nodded.  
  
"Pinkie swear?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Genki grinned and took her pinkie into his. "A promise made forever, can't be broken, no not ever, we agree."  
  
Holly looked at him confused for a moment then giggled, Genki also started to laugh, both still locked in pinkie swear.  
  
A vein formed on Suzo's head. "Hate to break up warm fusses but we should get going!"  
  
Both humans blushed and let go of each other's hands as they muttered apologies to the others under their breaths.  
  
"Hmmm, well me and Karen should be in opposite groups then, since we both aren't skilled in fighting...." Fredric reasoned.  
  
"I'll be in Moochi's group!" Karen exclaimed dropping on her knees beside the pink monster. "It's soooooooooo totally cute!!!"  
  
The group swetdrops.  
  
"Ok.... Karen, Moochi and Hare will go in one group, while Fredric, Pixie, and Suzo goes in the other."  
  
"Hey!!" Pixie protested with a large vein on her head. "Why am I stuck with the eyeball and the geek!?"  
  
The group swetdrops once again, while waterfalls fall from Fredric's eyes.  
  
"Um.... because...your the strongest fighter.... and since Suzo and Fredric can't fight well..."  
  
"Hey!" Suzo growled. "I can use my teleport!"  
  
"No offence Suzo, but the odds of it working when you need it are 1 to 100." Genki smiled at her looking sorry.  
  
Suzo began to mumble a few choice curse words.   
  
"Alright guys! Holly and Me will take the area to the north, Moochi's group will take the area to the east and Pixie's group will go to the west."  
  
"If you find any trace of Genkai, we can contact the others using these." Fredric said as he held up three walkie-talkies.  
  
"Thanks Fredric, this is very helpful." Holly smiled as she took one of the walkie-talkies.  
  
"No problem." Fredric replied bashful.  
  
"Ok guys! Let's go! And please be careful, if you run into Genkai don't try and fight her..." Genki's voice trailed off with worry.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that one! I'm planning on staying as far away from her as possible." Suzo said.  
  
Karen nodded in agreement.   
  
"Genki, Holly, you both be careful too, chi." Moochi frowned in worry.  
  
Holly smiled. "We will."  
  
"We'll let's go get her, for Tiger and everyone else." Hare smiled sadly.  
  
  
  
Genki and Holly walked towards the light in silence, both lost in thoughts, until they reached their destination. A sector of the city, filled with posters and colourful signs.  
  
"Holly? Do you know what this place is?" Genki asked looking around the area.  
  
"Hmmm...Yes, it's called Jarakwara, a small village within in this one, it cerebrates the old beliefs of the ancient people...infact many of the things hear are from ancient times, and they have a water turbine underneath the city, it suppose to lead towards the main ocean if turned."   
  
"The main ocean....?" Genki repeated.   
  
"Yes, it branches off towards all the waters of our world."  
  
Hisssssssssss  
  
hissssssssssss   
  
hisssssssssss  
  
The two humans froze as a hissing sound filled the air.  
  
"Genki..."Holly gulped clutching his arm.  
  
"Stay back." Genki told her pushing her behind him.  
  
Suddenly dozens of mutated snakes slithered towards them.  
  
"Oh shit!" Genki cursed. "I have to use my power for this one, they're just to many!"  
  
"Be careful Genki."  
  
The boy closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his Mitochondria. He began to feel his body grow hot, and then he felt the heat leave him as he burst outward, when he reopened them the burnt bodies of the snakes surrounded him.  
  
"I must have did to them what Genkai did to Moochi..." Genki realised then his eyes grew wide. "Holly!?" 'I didn't burn her in the attack too did I!?"  
  
"I'm ok, just I little hot." Holly reassured faintly wiping sweat from her brow.  
  
Genki's looked at her neck confused as the stone stopped glowing. 'I wonder what kind of connection this stone has with the Mitochondria....'  
  
"Hey, Genki...what's...what's this?" Holly asked kneeling down beside an opened manhole.  
  
"Hmmm?" Genki asked walking towards her. "It's called a man-hole, it leads down to the sewers."   
  
Holly rolled her eyes. "I know that, the sewers also lead to the main water turbine, but that's not what I meant."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"This." Holly pointed at a brownish-yellowish slime at the edge of the manhole going all the way down the ladder and into the sewers.  
  
"It looks like rotten meat..." Holly commented.  
  
"It must be from Genkai...I sense strong Mitochondria coming from it..."  
  
"Then is she down there?" Holly shivered.  
  
"I can't be sure, we have to check it out, but if you want to stay up---"  
  
Holly cut him off before he could finish. "No! I'm not going to make to go alone."  
  
"Ok, but be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
  
They felt as if they had been walking around the sewers for hours, the smell was becoming very unbearable and neither knew how much more they could take before they threw-up. The walk was pretty boring to, only having to fight off a few mutated bats and rats. The place was a maze, and if they did not have the rotten meat slime left by Genkai they wouldn't have any idea of wear to go. Finally they finally reached the end and both children took in deep breaths of fresh air.  
  
They were standing on a small ledge, the water from there sewage opening and three others all lined up against the cold stone wall fell downward making a dripping sound.  
  
"I don't know why, but ever since I was young, I could never stand the sound of dripping water." Holly suddenly said startled Genki slightly.  
  
"Hmmm, lets head up that later. It seems to be the only place to go that is not back in the sewer. " Genki pointed at a tall rusted latter that headed up towards a large bridge that connected to another tall building.  
  
"Hmmm, that building must lead to the main water turbine." Holly said.  
  
"Let's go."   
  
They crossed the bridge, and to there luck the door was left unlocked but as they opened it they where unprepared for the horror that awaited them inside.  
  
Holly gasped taking a step backward, the room was full of brownish-orange slime was everywhere, inside the water that lead to the main water supply, the walls and the small bridge and stainless steal ladder that led down towards the slime filled water, pieces of the goo was even on the stairs the connected to the bridge and led up towards a door where a small humming noise from a generator could be heard.  
  
"What is this!?" Holly gasped.  
  
Genki swallowed hard and then slowly spoke. "It's the people from the concert..."  
  
Holly gasped shocked. "It's moving!!" Holly screamed grabbing his arm in horror.  
  
"Oh shit, you said this leads to all the water of your world right...?"  
  
"Yes---" Holly's eyes widened in terror. "We have to stop it from getting to the main ocean!!"  
  
"We'll turn the turbine on, that way maybe it will be sucked into the turbines and destroyed. It's a long shot but we have to do something." Genki said and headed towards the door with the humming noise, Holly fallowed closely.  
  
They walked into the small room, the walls were grey and bare, the only thing on it was a small map, a window the overlooked the slime-filled area and a huge generator.  
  
"Ok, the powers off, but the generator is still working, now...ok...power switch one, one." Genki mumbled as he turned the switch on a small green light flashed and a quite rumbling was heard.  
  
Holly peeked out the window. "The slime is being sucked into the turbines but, the currents not strong enough."  
  
Genki frowned his eyes glanced over the control panel. "Ok, hears the second power switch."  
  
He turned on the switch and then suddenly the turn binds went into full force with aloud noise. Holly and Genki both watched threw the window at the slime.  
  
~The slime was slowly being pulled into the turn bind, it struggled against the pull of the water but still remained caught in it's grip then suddenly out of no where the blob gained power and raised it's self upward in one giant mass smashing the bridge above it into rubble and then it pulled away from the force of the turn bind and escaped into the main water supply. ~  
  
"NO!" Holly screamed hitting the window with her fist.  
  
"...That slime, I wonder where it is going...It's probably going to wherever Genkai is, if only we could fallow it!" Genki cursed at how helpless he felt.  
  
"Wait, Genki, look at this map, according to this that if we go by the bridge and go to the left side of the water and fallow the path that was below the bridge from the room we just came from it should lead outside and that overlooks the main ocean, if we hurry maybe we might get there in time to see where it is going."  
  
Genki smiled and nodded his head. "Great plan Holly."  
  
"Thanks, don't forget to shut the turn binds off, we'll have to cross that water to get to the other side, we don't want to get sucked in." Holly remained.  
  
"Opps, I nearly forgot!" Genki blushed shutting the power off; Holly laughed lightly shaking her head as they left the room.  
  
  
"Watch you step Holly." Genki instructed as they climbed down the rubble of what was left to the stairs and onto the slimy ground in front of the rubble filled water.  
  
"We can step on the pieces of that broken bridge, that way we wont have to step in that smelly water." Genki wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell.  
  
Holly laughed. "Well, that's good, we've been threw enough sewer water today already."  
  
"I'll go first and make sure it's safe." Genki said turning serious.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Genki made it to the other side without any problems much to his relief and Holly's.  
  
"Ok, Holly, it's your turn, be careful not to lose your footing, and it's kind of slippery."  
  
"Alright." Holly began to cross but when she was almost to the other side she heard a loud rumbling noise and the ground began to shake throwing her off of the stone she was standing on and into the slimy green water, it was then that she felt herself being pulled towards the water turn binds with powerful force.  
  
"HOLLY!!" Genki screamed catching her by her hands trying desperately to pull her onto dry land.  
  
"GENKI--!!" Holly cried but her screams where cut off as the water filled her mouth and she began to cough but only ended up gaining more water in her lungs as her head fell beneath surface.  
  
Genki could feel himself losing grip on her as her wet hands began to slip out of his.  
  
"HOLLY!!" He screamed again. "HOW DID THOSE TURNBINDS COME ON!!I SHUT OFF THE POWER!!"   
  
Genki threw his head back as he struggled to pull Holly out of the pool of disgusting water and he saw a clear image of a mitochondrion ape laughing a pounding on the generator.   
Genki felt rage engulf him, and he began to feel his body grow hot, he could feel some energy leave his body in a mass discharge that seemed to enter into the generator causing it to explode, shutting the turbines off forever and killing the mutated beast.  
  
  
Holly opened her eyes, feeling abit dizzy from all the water she swallowed. The first thing she noticed was that she was being carried in someone's arms. She closed her eyes again taking in the comfort she felt then forced herself to wake up.  
  
"Hey, you feeling better? We're almost out, just threw this door and we can leave this place." Genki said his clear eyes looking into hers.  
  
"Did you carry me all the way?" Holly blushed.  
  
"No problem!" Genki laughed. "You're not heavy at all, and nothing else attacked so there was no trouble what so ever." 'And besides, I like holding you'  
  
Holly smiled at him but remained quite as they walked threw the door, the fresh night air hit them in the face, the smell of the ocean filling their nostrils.   
  
"...!" Genki gasped suddenly causing Holly to look at the dark blue-black waves, she gasped too.  
  
"It's the people from the concert! Where is that thing going...?" Genki peered threw the darkness. There was a building in front of them. The slime was heading towards that building!  
  
"Holly do you know what that building is?"  
  
"...That building?" Holly repeated. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that is the place Genkai is hiding."  
  
"I feel it too Holly..." Genki whispered. 'Genkai, I swear that when I find you, you'll pay for what you did to Tiger and to everyone else...and even though this may sound selfish, I'll make you pay for what you did to me, I'll make you pay for reawakening my parasitic powers...and no matter what you may say Genkai, you'll never be my sister, you'll never be apart of me, and I'll never be like you, do you here me Genkai!'  
  
  
'Yes, I do.' Genkai smirked a grin spreading across her face. ' But your words won't stop what is happening, for you see you're already to late.'  
  
The parasitic being put her hand to her large exposed stomach, her grin spreading wider across her face.  
  
  
Chapter Nine: True Identity revealed  
  
  
" A museum?" Holly asked out loud as she and Genki stood in front of the building the slime had went towards.  
  
"I can feel the mitochondria inside, it's...it's fighting! I never felt so much power!" Genki exclaimed, his body trembling from the force of the power he felt.  
  
"So she's in there?"  
  
Genki nodded. "Holly, I know how dead set you are against having me go alone, but I'm afraid this time I must."  
  
"Genki!" Holly gasped sounding more then a little angry. " Your not going to start that thing again are you!?"  
  
Genki laughed slightly but it wasn't his usual happy trouble free laugh, this time it was cold and cruel.   
  
"Believe me Holly, I'm scared out of my mind, I don't want to go in there alone, I would rather walk into that museum with 100 of moo's men all wanting my blood then walk in there alone."  
  
Holly looked at him surprised. "Then why--?"  
  
"Because with the amount of Mitochondrion power I feel just outside this building, melting you or anyone else without Mitochondrion power into a puddle of liquid would be an easy task for Genkai to accomplish with this much power."  
  
All anger faded from her face as Holly looked at him hopelessly.   
  
"But Genki...my stone...it has some connection with the mitochondria...perhaps it'll protect me."  
  
"We can't take that chance." Genki snapped. "Anyway, you need to wait for the others to arrive."  
  
Holly nodded her head in defeat. "I really don't want you to go alone..." the young girl lowered her head as she avoid looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Holly." Genki whispered gently cupping her chin into his hand as he lifted up her head to reveal a tear-stained face.  
  
"G...Genki, just promise you'll come back." Holly stuttered threw the thick layer of tears that were covering her face.  
  
Holly's eyes opened wide startled as Genki kissed her passionately on the lips but she soon melted into the embrace.  
  
"....I promise..." Genki whispered as they broke off the kiss.  
  
"Genki...." Holly whispered as she watched Genki disappear inside the darkness of the building.  
  
  
Genki slightly jumped startled as the large entrance doors slammed shut behide him. The young boy looked around himself studying his surroundings. There was an upper hallway to the north, signs hung on the ceiling above the area called "Dinosaur Exhibit"   
  
"Dinosaur Exhibit...I always loved those things when I was back in my world...but now is not the time to visit a museum for fun."  
  
In the middle of the room were a desk, a computer and a guest book laid on the large wooden disk. There really wasn't anything of interest to look at on it.  
  
To his right near a vending machine probably picked up from an ancient city there was a bared door that resembled a jail cell, beyond it was a flight of stairs that looked like they led to the seconded floor. Genki pulled on the door but to his dismay the door was locked. Next to it was a large green button that read opened but as he pushed it nothing happened, he figured that since there was no lights in the building that the power must have been out. On another wall was an elevator but since the lights were out he did not see the use of trying it.   
  
*Click*  
  
Genki jumped startled and turned in the direction of the noise. There was a door not that far from the elevator, he saw someone's shoulder disappear as they shut the door behide them.  
  
"Hey wait!" Genki called and began to chase after the figure. When he got into the next room however, it was empty and held nothing more then a few displays on stuff he could care less about at the moment. In the room was another door leading forward and he rushed threw it in hopes of catching whoever or whatever was there. However when he reached the room it turned out to be one long hallway, he saw a small glance of the person her was fallowing, he or maybe she was wearing a white lab coat. Genki began to run after the person as they exited the room threw another door.  
  
"Hey come back!" Genki demanded but the only sound he got in return was a soft  
  
*click*  
  
"What?' Genki gasped surprised as he tried the knob, he growled.  
  
"He locked the door! Who is this person!? And why did he lead me here?"  
  
*Grrrrrr*  
  
Genki's eyes widened as he heard the growl behide him, the boy slowly turned around to see the *stuffed* dinosaur statues that were on display slowly coming towards him.  
  
"Oh shit..." He muttered backing away; it was then that they came in for the kill.  
  
Genki only had a few seconds to doge the first attack from the dinosaur on his right, but in the time it took him to dodge that one's attack the one on his left had already sank it's teeth into the flesh of shoulder. Genki new he couldn't move without the dinosaur ripping off his whole arm.  
  
"Argh!" Genki cried out in pain as he felt the huge teeth scraped up against his bone.  
  
The other dinosaur clawed at his shirt ripping the fabric open, the claws sank deep into his flesh, for a moment Genki was afraid that the claws had gone deep enough to disembowel him.   
  
Genki brought his two feet up giving the dinosaur a kick to its guts as it approached him for another clawing. The retail fell backward and seemed to be having some problem retaining his balance on four legs. Deciding that he'd be better off missing an arm then having his insides spilled out he sent a backwards kick to the dinosaur behide him. The beast yelped in pain as he was suddenly kicked away from its 'dinner'  
  
Genki's eyes widened in pain as he touched his shoulder, his arm was still there but a huge chunk of flesh wasn't. The pain was so bad he could not move his left arm; hell he could not even move his fingers on his left side. The two dinosaurs were still struggling to get up. Genki closed his eyes and began to concentrate then he used 'energy shot' to destroy the two retails.  
  
Genki fell to his knees exhausted. "How in the hell did those dinosaurs get hear!? My arm...Ohh...I need to find a weapon, I don't have enough energy left to use my mitochondria for awhile...what a time to run out of strength..."  
  
Genki's eyes searched the run in hopes of finding something to use as a weapon but the search was fruitless.  
  
'I only have a little Mitochondria power left to use at the moment...I know I can't completely heal my arm but I can use my power to stop the pain and to stop the bleeding. I hope I'm able to recharge before I meet Genkai.'  
  
Genki closed his eyes and placed his good hand, which began to glow with a healthy blue on his shoulder. The blood slowly began to thicken and the pain slowly vanished, however the large chunk of missing flesh had not healed.  
  
Genki stood up feeling slightly dizzy from using so much power. He could feel the dulling pain in his chest from where he was nearly cut opened but he did not have enough power left to heal that wound yet, but he was pretty sure he would still be able to fight if only he could stop himself from bleeding to death.  
  
Genki pulled up his shirt, yes the wound had gone very deep and blood seemed to be gushing out of it like there was no tomorrow, the claw marks spread all the way from the lower parts of his chest all the way to nearly the end of hid belly.  
  
"I don't got any bandages...but..." Genki pulled off his shirt and throw the cloth making it into neat little strips of blood socked cloth he then began to rap around his wounds like badinages.  
  
"It doesn't to much for the pain but at least it stops the bleeding." Genki muttered to himself and left the room.  
  
He had gone back to the main room and went up the path with the 'dinosaur except' signs. He wouldn't have remembering his last encounter with dinosaurs but it was the only other place to go with the elevator and the path upstairs being unusable.  
  
There had been many rooms he had passed by, the 3rd one being the only one of interest, in that room there had been a caveman display, the wooden dummies had long sharp spears held in there hands, luckily for Genki the spears were real so now he had a weapon to use against any mutated Monster, person or in this museum no mutated dinosaurs. He had ran into a few more dinosaurs on his way but with his new weapon had destroyed them quickly and he did not suffer anything worse then a few minor bites but the pain in his chest was enough for him to bare. In one room a window over looked a large skeleton of a T-rex, Genki shuddered, glad that, that creature was not one of the ones crawling around the museum.   
  
  
  
Genki stopped walking and gazed around himself, there was a small flight of stairs to the left of him, and there was a path ahead of him.  
  
"I guess I should check the last area before I go up those stairs..." Genki thought as he looked at the path ahead of him.  
  
Genki looked all around himself as he walked into the large clearing the path led him to, all around himself were huge Indian stone heads, Genki shivered, the feeling her got as their soulless eyes stared at him made him feel uneasy. The boy looked above himself, there was a large opening in the ceiling, and it seemed to be another stone head display room.  
  
"That must have been where those stairs lead to." Genki said, talking to himself out loud in hopes not to feel so alone." There is nothing here, I can't waist time, I better check out that floor."  
  
Genki turned around and began to leave the room 'I sure hope I'm not to late to stop Genkai.'  
  
Genki was nearly out of the room when a rumbling sound came from the room above, whatever made it was strong, strong enough to cause the walls of the museum to shake.  
  
"What was that!?" Genki gasped looking above.  
  
Three dark shapes fell from above and Genki recoiled in disgust.  
  
Three huge black hard-shelled bugs. There seemed to come back from preastoric times, just like the dinosaurs.  
  
The bugs turned there heads towards Genki, there feelers twitching slightly, then ever so slowly they rolled up and...  
  
*WHAM!*  
  
Genki did not know what hit him as her was hit in the legs from the front, the back and the side. The force of the blow sent him falling to the floor.  
  
"There so fast..." Genki mumbled lifting himself up but was smashed in the chin before he could even get to his knees.  
  
Genki growled gripping his spear in his hand waiting for one the bugs to come close, one did, and he sent his spear ramming into it's side.  
  
* Snap*  
  
Genki's eyes widened as he looked at the broken spear in his hands.  
  
"There skin...its so tuff! It snapped the spear right into!"  
  
* Wham!*  
  
Genki was hit in the middle of his back by two of the creatures, the blow sent him flying onto the other rolled up back, which threw him back towards the first two.   
Genki was beaten and battered by the time the bugs finished play catch with him.  
  
* Rumble!*  
  
*Rumble!*  
  
*Rumble!*  
  
Genki climbed to his feet, his focus a bit blurred from the beating he took, but what he saw was not a trick of his eyes.  
  
Six more bugs had joined their 'friends' in the room. Genki looked around himself, and noticed that all the stone heads in the room had been broken. Genki's eyes widened.  
  
'They must been bugs fossilized inside of those huge stone heads, and when Genkai took control of the mitochondria of the things inside this building that must have been how those bugs got here! But what about those dinosaurs?'  
  
Genki backed away as he saw the creatures approach him, the boy stumbled backward as he tripped over one of the pieces of a broken stone head, and that's when an idea occurred to him.  
  
Then what seemed to be leader of the bugs approached him, it's red eyes gleaming.  
  
"Taste rock!" Genki snarled lifting one of the huge pieces of rumble over his head sending it falling onto the bug's head. Genki could hear the sound of its hard shell and skull break and when he looked down he could see the creature's guts seeping out from under it.  
  
Most of the bugs ran away at the first sight of there leader dieing but a few stayed behide to try and get revenge but all ended up sharing the same faith of the first bug.  
  
Genki breathed in relief falling to the floor, sweat and blood dripping from his skin.  
  
"I hope that is the last I see of them."  
  
  
  
"Hey! Holly!" Hare called out to the girl as she stood watching the museum worriedly.  
  
"Oh!" Holly gasped surprised as she turned to see Moochi's team and Pixie's team approach her.  
  
"I'm glad your ok Holly!" Karen laughed running up and giving her a hug. "It seems like you found Eve, all what I found was a icky old warehouse filled with mutated creatures! I'm so happy were all alright!"  
  
"The warehouse was a total waste of time chi, there was nothing there at all chi.," Moochi groaned tiredly falling on to his butt.  
  
"Were did the magic stone lead you to Suzo."  
  
"We were lead to a tool shop." Suzo grumbled. "While Pixie and I were fighting off some mutated jells Fredric hear was getting this tool-shop guy to fix up a gun he picked up some where."  
  
"You fighting!?" Pixie said with a vein on her head. "All what you did was hide in the corner!"  
  
"...I made this gun for--"  
  
"Hey Holly!" Hare interrupted. "Where's Genki?"   
  
Holly frowned worriedly. "He's inside...he said that Genkai's mitochondrial power was to strong for me to go in without being killed..."  
  
"So he's in there alone..." Karen trailed off worriedly, the small group turned to look up at the building praying in their hearts that their friend would be all right.  
  
Fredric clutched a bag with something in it in his pocket. 'If I could...Their might be lab in there...If I could test this...on his cells...then I could...'  
  
  
Genki walked into the control room letting the door slam shut behide him. After he regained some of his strength he went up the stairs he passed by before and there was a door leading to the control room. There were control panels, and small monitors that if the power were on would show some footage of some of the rooms in the museum.  
  
"All this stuff..."Genki shook his head. "It's things you would find in my world."  
  
Genki walked over to the control panel and began to scan the machine.   
  
"A-ha!"He exclaimed. "There's the pain power switch."  
  
As he pulled it up he could hear the generators come to life and the lights came on. The monitors of the room also began to work. Genki glanced at the monitors seeing some of the rooms he had already gone to, His eyes then landed on one and he had to look twice to make sure he was seeing right, he was, unfortunaly.  
  
"It's Genkai!" He exclaimed taking a step away from the camera monitor. She was surrounded by slime...the same kind of slime that the people from the concert had become, she also had went threw another evolution. Her stomach had become huge and her breast dropped over the rolling bubbler of her stomach, her arms became red and were as small and skinny as small twigs off of a tree, her fingers where 10-inchs longs and her nails were triple the size of her fingers. Two arms came out from her back like wings, small reddish veins stretched all over her stomached.  
  
Genki searched the camera in hopes of finding the room she was on; it read on the bottom of the screen, it was the 4th floor.  
  
"I better hurry..."   
  
  
Genki walked back into the main lobby and to his relief he saw the elevator working and the stairs that had been sealed off by the door opened.  
  
"I better go to the 4th floor and kill Genkai...before it's to late."  
  
The elevator ride went smoothly, and he was soon on the top floor, Genki could just feel the mitochondrion power in the air, it was so overpowering that no regular person could stand it for more then a seconded.   
  
There was only one door and it was covered and sealed with a huge amount of thick gooey cells like what the people from the concert had become. Genki extended his hand in hopes of opening the door was cried out in shock and pain as some of the slime sprang forward and wrapped it's self around his wrist and began squeezing, the boy was able to pull his hand away but knew that getting to Genkai from this door was impossible, he had to find away, he just hoped there was another way that lead to her. He had to find a map someplace.  
  
Genki went back down the lobby and went up the stairs he was led to a large grey floor with only one grey plain looking door. Genki looked at a sign on the wall that read  
  
--Lab, this floor is for the museum researcher only, all visitors or workers are not allowed. --  
  
"A lab in a museum?" Genki wondered. The boy jumped startled as he heard some footsteps coming from behide the plain grey door.  
  
"Is the man that I saw earlier in there?"  
  
Genki barged into the small lab ready to attack, gathering up enough parasitic energy in his hands to blast whatever was in there.  
  
The person in the room screamed when he saw him and put his hands up in the air shocked.  
  
Genki's face showed surprise. "Fredric! What are you doing in here!!"  
  
"Um...I was testing out the skin sample a told you about, the one from Genkai."  
  
Genki relaxed and let the energy in his hands distinguish. "It wasn't safe! It's a merical you didn't burn, did you come alone?"  
  
Fredric nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Um...did you test it yet? Did you find anything?" Genki asked.  
  
Fredric looked at the floor sadly then back up at him. "Yes, um...you see Dr.Klamp made and terrible mistake in creating the two of you."  
  
"Mistake?" Genki repeated nervously.  
  
"Yes, it seems that when I tested Genkai's cells, I took a little bit of my blood, every drop of human blood contains hundreds of our cells, plus hundreds of Mitochondria and cell nucleus. I put a little bit of her cells from the skin sample into the sample of my flesh, and well, when I looked threw the microscope I could see my mitochondria become vastly mutated, if her cells has that much power in just a little bit of her DNA then image how much power she and you have in your whole bodies."  
  
Genki nodded his head dumbly. "...But what did you meant by a mistake?"  
  
Fredric's frown deepened. "With this much power..." he shook his head. "The mitochondria will end up destroying the cells and the very fabric that wholes the bodies together, the bodies he made for the mitochondrion beings are not strong enough to last long after they evolve, meaning that sooner of later because of the mitochondria that is giving to you and Genkai from the fathers side you both will end up dying."  
  
Genki's eyes widened in shock and horror. "You mean I'm going to die? But then so is Genkai so we will have nothing to worry about right? She will die soon on her own."  
  
Fredric shook his head solemnly. "It is not Genkai we have to worry about, it's the child she plans to have."  
  
"What? But if it's the father's sperm and mitochondria passed on to the child that interferes with the mutated mitochondria then how---? How come the child won't die like us?"  
  
"Look at that computer over there." Fredric instructed.  
  
Genki looked at the screen, which was turned on and read over the files.  
  
"Hey this is a sperm study...it.it's trying to Inlemanate all mitochondria passed on from the father threw the sperm, and according to this it was a success and--"  
  
"Moved to Obeya hospital to hide it, that is the sample that Genkai had taken off with." Fredric finished.  
  
"But, this experiment, it had to have been done recently, but sooner then when Genkai awoken! The experiment it's self to figure out would take a few years, to do it...it would take a few days but with all what Genkai was up to I don't think she could have done this and if so...you weren't the one I was fallowing before...he was wearing a white-coat...he must be the one helping Genkai! But why--!?"   
  
"Hmmm...Genki, do you mind if I test your cells?" Fredric asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Genki asked.  
  
"I want to see if Genkai's Mitochondria has any infect on yours." Fredric explained.  
  
"Ok, but we were both created the same way." Genki reminded.  
  
"The same way yes, but with the same things I wonder..."  
  
Genki's face became confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said that the first battle that took place back in the ancient days had to Mitochondrion creatures, I was thinking about what you told me about it, and I concluded that for some reason Maya's mitochondria evolved a different way and that is why she was able to defeat Melissa and why she did fallow Melissa's or rather the Mitochondrion being Melissa had become wishes. You also appose the mitochondria's side, it is possible that Klamp had mistaken Maya's cells for Melissa's when he created you, which is why I want to see if my theory is correct. Because if I'm right then maybe perhaps your cells wont end up destroying you."  
  
Genki's eyes widened, and he felt hope enter his heart.  
  
"Ok, test my cells, but we have to do this quickly. We don't have much time."  
  
Fredric nodded and took and machine-like item off of a nearby stand.  
  
"Ok, now hold your arm out."  
  
Genki did as told and Fredric put the machine over his arm, it looked like a whole puncher and it acted like one too as it removed a sample of flesh and blood from his arm. Genki winced rubbing the sore spot and watched as Fredric put his cell sample underneath a microscope and then put some of Genkai's cell sample with his.  
  
"Oh my!" Fredric gasped as he watched threw the microscope in surprise.  
  
"What is it?" Genki asked alarmed.  
  
"I think you better see for yourself." Fredric said moving away from the microscope.  
  
Genki braced himself and looked threw  
  
--MICROSCOPE SEAN--  
  
Genkai's mitochondria began to attack the nucleus of the cells in his body, but instead of falling back the Nucleus let out a blast of electricity which sent Genkai's mitochondria falling back, his own mitochondria began to power up the nucleus making it impossible for Genkai's mitochondria to get threw.  
  
---END SEAN---  
  
  
"My mitochondria it fights back?" Genki asked confused.  
  
"Yes, it seems like you were made from Maya's cells, not Melissa's, I don't know why the effect of the mutated mitochondria was so different in Maya's body then in Melissa's but we do know that you have the power to defeat her, her mitochondria is like a virus that your mitochondria fights back against. Your cells can destroy hers; you're the only hope we have for stopping her now. Oh yes, I have a something I got made for you It may help you out against Genkai but I have a idea of something I can do to make it more effective."  
  
Genki opened his mouth to speak but the sound of someone clapping stopped him, Fredric and him turn around to face the doorway and see an old man wearing a white lab coat.  
  
"W..w..Who are you!?" Fredric demanded, shaking in fear." Are you the one..w..who..i..is..helping..G...Genkai?"  
  
"My, my, your certainly are a smart scientist aren't you, I can see the mistake made of Genki, who would have fought Maya's mitochondria could be so different, he is a different kind of Mitochondria creature then Melissa or even Genkai are, and he may even have the power to defeat him when he evolves however, it is to late now, Genkai is pregnant for the ultimate being and when he rises no-one will ever stand a chance of defeating him." The old man threw his head back and laughed insanely. "HUMANITY WILL EVOLE!! YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!!!"  
  
"What's going on!?" Holly ran into the room her eyes wide, with her were Pixie and Hare.  
  
"Whose he?" Pixie asked pointing at the dirty looking old man in slight disgust.  
  
"I think he's the one whose been helping Genkai." Hare accused.  
  
"Genki?" Holly asked worriedly as she seen Genki's face pale.  
  
"It's...that man...he's...he's..."  
  
The old man grinned a toothless grin. "So you remember me huh 'son' ?"  
  
"Dr.Klamp." Genki finally was able to say the words his eyes round a dinner plates and his face displaying shock.  
  
"WHAT!?" Everyone else in the room gasped.  
  
"How can this be!? Dr.Klamp should have died 100's of years ago!!" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"Genki, so your finally reawaken huh? You were such a good creation, you had so much power, it could have been put to so much better use but no, you had to side with the humans, can't you see that they are a doomed species? Can't you see that the birth of the ultimate being can give every human all the power they want, we can become GODS!!"  
  
"YOUR CRAZY!!" Genki screamed. "Don't you know how much people and monsters died because of your stupid wishes! Tiger, one of my best friends had to die because of you!"  
  
"Still as stubborn as ever, I guess you'll never join our cause, just like Maya, I won't let you destroying Genkai or the ultimate being."  
  
Dr.Klamp began to approached Genki who took a few steps back.  
  
Hare's eyes widened as he saw a glint of steal in Klamp's hands.  
  
"GENKI WATCH OUT!" Hare exclaimed.  
Holly also spotted the steal and her panic over took her, before she knew what she was doing she leapt forward removing her dagger from her side she impaled Dr. Klamp in the back.  
  
The Doctor fell to the floor with a gasp, he was not dead, just stunned and Holly stood trembling not believing what she had just done.  
  
"....Thanks..." Genki finally was able form the words. "I didn't see the scalpel."  
  
"Why didn't you attack!" Pixie growled. "You almost got yourself killed!"  
  
"I...I..." Genki stuttered searching his mind for a answer but did not come up with any.  
  
"He's getting up!" Fredric exclaimed pointing at Klamp who slowly pulled himself to his feet and sat on the computer chair, removing the dagger from his back he tossed it across the floor.  
  
"...Heh, I guess I better start talking some if I want to live to be able to join Genkai as an evolved being." Klamp chuckled.  
  
"Klamp, how can you still be alive?" Genki asked.  
  
"I'm a genius, of course I found someway to freeze my body so I could see the day when Genkai awakened. The thing is she was only able to reawaken when the power of your mitochondria came into contact with hers. I was in the same lab that you found her, below in a secret room, After you left Genkai came back unfroze me and brought me to this museum, we easily destroyed all the workers hear so we could work on our project in peace, Genkai was just coming from hear when she thought she'd test her powers out on that village, and while she was at it she reawakened your powers, which proved to be a fatal mistake for you belong to Maya not Melissa therefore you are a danger to her."  
  
"But why destroy all those people at the concert!" Holly questioned her voice trembling as she thought of all those he died and about how her father had also died because of this man and Genkai.  
  
Klamp laughed. "Those human organelles, they are the only ones that can bring life to unanimated objects and now it had joined the rest of the cells I have gathered, the organelles of both human and monsters will be in place in the ultimate being giving it a power far more superior then either species could ever hope to be."  
  
"But why do you want this power Klamp? Why would we need it?" Genki said his voice thick.  
  
"Because humans are weak! We NEED the power or else we'll NEVER evolve! we'll Never amount to ANYTHING!! GENAKI!!!" Klamp raised his hands into the air. "NOW, LET ME EVOVLE AND JOIN YOUR RANKS OF POWER!! I'M READY!!"  
  
Genki could feel his hair stand on end as huge amounts as mitochondria energy gathering up rapidly..  
  
"HOLLY, EVERYONE GET OUT OF HEAR FAST!!!" Genki exclaimed, giving Fredric and Hare whom were standing close to two large opened windows a push sending them falling out of the building and into a dumpster.  
  
The remaining human and monsters also hurried towards the window jumping out of the building before the mitochondrion power could reach them.  
  
Holly paused for a second, trembling as she began to feel the heat of the mitochondria on her skin.  
  
"HOLLY GO!!!" Genki hissed.  
  
"But I--!!"  
  
"Come on Holly!" Pixie hissed pulling the girl out of the window flying away from the building with the girl in her arms.  
  
Holly looked back at the building with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Genki, please be careful..."  
  
  
Genki watched as Dr.Klamp caught on fire, the mans screams of pain and surprise echoed threw out the museum. His body fell to the floor his flesh begging to roast and blister.  
Genki knelt down beside him, sweat dripping from his face from the intense heat.  
  
"Hang on." Genki closed his eyes and tried to cast a healing spell but the burns were to bad, Dr.Klamp would not survive.  
  
"W..why do y..you try to S..save me?" Klamp stuttered his voice weak as his life slipped away from him. "D...d..don't you h..hate..m..me?"  
  
Genki nodded. "Yes, I do. I hate you more then anything but I couldn't just watch you die, not like this, because you see, I'm human."  
  
Dr.Klamp laughed coldly. "Humans...humans are weak, but they are the only species that know mercy...I wonder if that is what makes us so weak..."   
  
Dr.Klamp's breathing stopped and his eyes glazed over as he died.  
  
"No...the ability to have show others mercy is what makes humans strong...those who can never show mercy onto others always dies in the end..."  
  
Genki stood silent for a moment then something shiny caught his eyes, it was on the floor next to Klamp, it was a cardkey. The boy picked it up and it looked at it. It read Klamp's card, leads to back hall for display room on 4th floor, door this key opens is located on 3rd floor.  
  
"The 4th floor room, were Genkai is...I hope I'm strong enough..." Genki's eyes searched around the room for anything else of interest and spotted a map of the museum hanging on the wall, he scanned the 3rd floor over and found the room that was indicated on the map as needing the Klamp Key. Genki stepped closer to the map to see it better and stepped on something hard. The boy looked down and saw a gun laying on the floor next to a full bag, on the gun the word 'Genki' were engraved.  
  
"...This gun...is this what Fredric was going to give me? He must have dropped it...this bag, it's full of ammo, that's good. I wonder if Fredric left it hear on purpose. It'll help me against any Mitochondrion beings so I'm pretty lucky I guess."  
  
Genki had gotten up to the 3rd floor pretty fast and was now standing in front of the locked door. Genki fumbled around in his pocket and finally pulled out the Klamp card and inserted in the slot next to the door. It opened smoothly and the boy walked inside.  
It was a small white room, a glass window was to his right, it over looked the bones of the T.rex he had seen earlier . The only other object in the room was a very realistic model of a Triceratops, and a flight of stairs going up to the back hall for the 4th room display, the stairs was covered in the orange goo which resembled and smelt like rottening meat. Genki began to cross the room but stopped as he heard a noise behide him, the Triceratops was moving. The beast roared as it stepped off it's display stand, orange goo which resembled that of what was on the stairs dripped off of it's body.   
All what Genki had time to do was the creature came charging at him was scream and the next thing he felt was glass cutting his skin and the sensation of falling. After what seemed like hours but was really only moments the boy smashed into the ground below.  
  
"Ohh..." Genki moaned and started to gasp for breath, the impact had not only knocked the wind out of him but he was pretty sure that he might have suffered a small concussion.   
  
"If I was a normal person that fall would have killed me, I'm all the way back on the 1st floor."  
  
Genki's eyes landed on what was left of the Triceratops and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Pieces of bone and flesh were mixed up in a large amount of orange goo.  
  
"Awww man, when that thing hit the ground it really went splat...Hmmmmm, I wonder what that orange stuff is...it sort of resembles the people from the concert but not quite..."  
  
Genki's eyes widened as the slime began to gather it's self together.  
  
"What the hell!?" Genki swore as a puddle of goo began to crawl towards the large skeleton of the T.rex.  
  
"OH NO!!" Genki screamed as the slime wrapped it's self around the bones, the boy watched in awe as the skeleton gained insides and skin. Fear began to claw at the young boys heart as the beast began to move.  
  
"So that is how all those dinosaurs got here!"   
  
The T.rex titled his head back and let out a deafening roar that forced Genki to clutch his ears, the beast took the time that he was stunned to it's advantage and whacked him backwards with it's tail sending him crashing into a wall. For the second time in not even five hole minutes Genki had the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Genkai must really not want me to get to her..." the boy coughed touching his lip as he felt a trickle of blood run out of his mouth.  
  
The beast roared again but by this time Genki was already temporally deft and the attack did not have much affect on him. The boys hands trembled as he loaded the bullets into the gun and aimed at the T.Rex's chest and fired. It seemed to have hurt but it did not cause the beast to die.  
  
The beast took another swing at him with it's tail but this time Genki was able to doge only to almost be stomped on, Genki fired at it again this time getting it in the leg. The beast fell onto the floor knocked of balance by the blow it got to it's leg but the thing was still far from dead. Genki closed his eyes and began to concentrate, he had regained his energy back and was ready to use his powers again.  
  
"Inferno!" Genki exclaimed gathering up the energy inside of him and directed towards the T.rex which was begging to get back on it's feet. The dinosaur cried out as he was engulfed by heat and then enclosed by a case of fire. The beast was terribly injured but not yet dead. As it's last restore it grabbed Genki into one of it's huge claws and held him above it's large mouth.  
  
Genki cried out in pain was his body was squeezed tightly, he could not even breath let alone struggle, his arms were so tightly pressed to his sides he thought that if he was squeezed any tighter for much longer his arms would go right threw his sides.  
  
The boy screamed as he felt his mitochondria begin to power up, he did not know how he was doing it but he knew that his powers had just made a electric barrier around him.  
  
The T.rex roared in pain and surprise letting him fall to the floor, Genki ignored the pain from the landing and shot another bullet towards it's head. The shot did not reach the beasts head but it did reach the neck. The beast not being able to take much more fell to the floor whimpering. Genki closed his eyes charging up a huge energy shot and then put the beast out of it's misery.  
  
Genki panted tiredly, forcing himself not to fall to the floor in exhaustion. All around him was piles of orange goo, the smell was overpowering and he bolted for the only door in the whole room, which was locked from the outside, luckily.  
  
"This room..." Genki mumbled as he walked in, it was the same room where he was first attacked by the dinosaurs and were Klamp had locked the door on him.  
  
"I'm not far from the main lobby, I can get back to the 3rd floor quickly then, but first I should heal myself, I can't battle Genkai worn out like this."  
  
Genki concentrated and slowly he could feel his skin knit back together and his strength refill. The boy removed his bandage seeing now that the wound had been healed up, he tossed the old blood socked shirt to the floor and continued on his way.  
  
He did not have much trouble getting back to the 3rd floor, he ran into a few more dinosaurs on the way but they were easily dealt with after two of three shots from his gun, before he knew it he was standing in front of the slime covered stairway.  
  
"I can do this...Everyone is counting on me to destroy her...and if I can't I have to at least stop the birth of the ultimate being, she will die soon on her own...but if I can I'll make her pay for what she has done." Genki told himself and began to walk up the flight of stairs, his shoes making a sickening squishy sound as he stepped on the goo.  
  
Genki finally reached the back hall and gasped in disgust. The whole area was covered in the remains of the people from the concert, it was hard to even see one clean spot on the floor or wall. There was an opened space in the wall that led to the display room, from inside the display room he could hear a soft voice singing the song that caused so many people that night at the concert to die.  
  
'Genki is in there.' were the boys only thoughts as he ran into the room.  
  
The force of the mitochondria was terrifying but not nearly as tefforying as the sight before him. Genkai sat on a large chair, which had been in this display for of a 'queens royal bed room' however all the other furnisher in the room was either destroyed of cleared out. The people from the concert were attached to her body looking much like veins holding her into place, it was a sight that a WW2 solider would have nightmares about for the rest of his life.  
  
"GENKAI!!" Genki screamed at her, anger engulfing his soul.  
  
A loud pitched and haunting cry filled the room and Genkai put a hand to her stomach and put a long red finger to her lips, hushing him as she smirked lightly.  
  
"So Genki, you finally show up, aren't you going to congratulate me on this birth?"  
  
"Genkai! Why are you doing this!? Why do you want to destroy humans!?"  
  
"Be quite, your upsetting my baby." Genkai frowned as the haunting cry echoed across the museum again.  
  
"...That crying, it's from the ultimate being...?"  
  
"Your to late to destroy it know, your to late, there is nothing you can do. Once the ultimate being rises the mitochondria will take over and Eve will awaken!"  
  
"Eve? Who is she--?"  
  
"It is none of your concern, you lost. I'll give you one last chance to join me, forget those human emotions you feel, Maya, come and join me."  
  
"Maya?" Genki asked surprised.   
  
"Did you think Klamp could actually create life forms as perfect as us even with the needed mitochondria?"  
  
"......"  
  
"You must have forgotten when you were locked in that disk...but you knew who you were when you first came to life...he only recreated bodies for us but you are a recreation of Maya, you have Maya's cells, Maya's memories, how else did you know Klamp when you first awoken, and you humoured him the same way I did by telling him your name was 'Genki?' "  
  
"....What are you saying?"  
  
"Maya knew Klamp's plan of recreating Mitochondrion beings...She or rather you humoured him when you were first awoken, got his guard down enough to do a surprise attack. Klamp made many mistakes, one of which was accidentally mistaking Maya's cells for mine when he first created you but he did not do that same mistake with me. You are Maya reborn, and I...I'm Melissa..."  
  
"Are you saying that I'm Maya!? But that's impossible! Maya lived after the battle she had a child...I'm not Maya."  
  
Genkai laughed. "You don't have her soul, but it's the DNA and cells that make up a person, you are her in essence, and I'm Melissa, I remember all that happened, everything...You can remember too...Maya..."  
  
Genki stood still as Genkai extended her hand towards him, and as she touched him he felt a burst of mitochondrion energy enter his body and memories he lost long ago came flooding back to him all at once. The transplant, the battles, all the emotions he felt, love, kindness, grief and pain, he remembered faces. He remembered everything, and he knew that Genkai was right, he was Maya. One of the memories was one that answered many questions but also caused even more.  
  
--FLASH--  
  
"Maya, before you battle." A man told the young woman who stood in front of him, he eyes downcast.  
  
"Take this stone with you, It has strange powers, I don't know why but I just feel that if you wear it it'll have some effect on your cells, maybe the mitochondria won't take control of you like it did Melissa."  
  
Maya looked up him with tears shining in her eyes. "Adrian...thank you."  
  
The girl let the man put the necklace around her neck, the stone began to glow a bright green then turned a bright warm red.  
  
"I feel different, I can still feel the power of Melissa's cells but the power of the mitochondria...it has no dark influence on me anymore, I feel it working in harmony with the rest of my body."  
  
"I think that as long as this stone exists you or any of your off spring will ever fall into the control of the mitochondria." Adrian told her.  
  
"Adrian..." Maya whispered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Maya... be careful."  
  
"I will come back to you, Adrian." Maya leaned forward and gave man a long passionate kiss.  
  
~~Flash~~  
  
Genki blinked a few times to clear his vision. His mind and body felt numb he did not want to believe the truth, but he had no choice, he knew it was real.  
  
"So you finally know the truth Maya, but I can still see in your eyes that you wont join me, but it's too late for you to win this time, Nucleic dominion will come to an end and the mitochondria will rise!"  
  
The whole museum began to shake almost throwing Genki off balance, the orange goo that had brought the T.rex to life crashed threw the wall to his right and began to join the cells that were already surrounding Genkai. Genki could only watched as the goo surrounded the beings encasing her inside of it's self.  
  
"Oh my god..." Genki mumbled as the cells grew into the form of a 50th foot tall body of a woman. Inside of the rotten smelling and disgusting colour cell body he could see Genkai rolled up inside the veins still attached to her holding her in place as if she was a baby inside of it's mothers stomach. The cell-woman raised it's self to full height smashing the roof, it's feet smashing threw the floor boards making wholes the led down all the way to the 1st floor.  
  
Genki shot a bullet at it but the attack was knocked away by an invisible barrier and all what Genki could do was watch as the walking cells walked away.  
  
  
"WHAT IS THAT!?!?" Karen screamed pointing at the cell-woman in terror the whole group screamed in fear and shock as they watched the horrifying site walk off into the night.  
  
"Isn't that Genkai in the middle!?" Hare pointed out.  
  
"Moochi scared chi!" The little pink monster cried clutching onto Holly's leg.  
  
"...Oh shit, was Genki defeated?" Pixie asked trying to stop herself from trembling.  
  
" ...We were to late..." Fredric lowered his head in defeat." It's all over..."  
  
"No, it's not all over! Genki would not just give up like this! He's alive, we must destroy her, we can't just give up, we still have a chance!" Holly shouted letting tears fall from her eyes.   
  
"Holly..." Pixie trailed off.  
  
"It just can't be over, not like this...there must be away to defeat her."  
  
  
  
"So, your saying that the death of all those people were because of this creature?" A man in a uniform asked.   
  
"Yes." Golem nodded. "You must get all these people out of hear."  
  
"Now, you two golems gathered all the people in this town and brought to this building, the 'Iron Bird' military defence? And now you except us to use our Iron Birds to battle this 'Creature' that as far as I know don't even exist?"  
  
"It is true! You all are in great danger." Big Blue said trying to hold his temper in at the rude man.  
  
"Even if it is, what makes you think my men will battle something like that when they were to afraid to battle Moo? Face it, if I saw a treat such as you are describing I would do something, but do you know how many baddies tried to fool us like this to get us to fly out there to battle something only to try and steal our iron birds?"  
  
"We are not baddies." Golem insisted.  
  
"Your friends symbol is right in the open, do you really think you can fool us so easily?" The man laughed coldly.  
  
"You fool, we are telling you the truth!" Big Blue snarled.  
  
"General.Linger! They're telling the truth, I think you should look out the window sir." One of the Iron Bird military force members came in, his face pale and eyes wide.  
  
General.Linger looked at the man oddly for a moment and opened the blind letting the moonlight shine into the room, it would have been a beautiful view of the town if it wasn't for the horrifying creature they saw in the distant, a creature made out of cells.  
  
"Oh Jesus Christ..." The man gasped.   
  
"Some of our men went out in jets to battle it sir, but they were burned alive as soon as they got near." The man informed.  
  
"Is there anyone that can get near it?" General.Linger asked shaking.  
  
"Genki, our friend we told you about." Golem reminded.  
  
The general nodded and turned to the young man in the doorway.  
  
"Don't let any of our soldiers get near this thing, go search for the boy these monsters told us about, he should be in the city. Golems will you kindly describe what he looks like so that we may find him?"  
  
Golem nodded his head slowly.  
  
  
Genki walked out of the building numbly, still not believing what he had discovered and still not use to the memories he was remembering.  
  
"GENKI!" Holly cried as soon as she saw him and leapt into his arms.  
  
"Genki, did you see that ugly mama?" Suzo asked.  
  
"Moochi, glad Genki's alright, chi!" Moochi exclaimed jumping onto his back.  
  
"Guys...we need to get Genkai...she's giving birth to the ultimate being in that thing!"  
  
"SHE'S WHAT!?" Fredric gasped.  
  
"T..That's not good..."Hare stuttered frightened.  
  
Karen began to tremble as she looked at the cell-mama that was only a few miles ahead of them and they still had a clear view of it  
  
"That, cell thing...It's...is that..." Pixie began to stutter.  
  
"What is it Pixie?" Genki asked concerned by the shock and fear in her eyes.  
  
"That thing...that thing that creature is made out of it resembles what became of the those who was at Moo's floating castle!"  
  
"...Hey! It also resembles the people from the concert!" Karen pointed out.  
  
'Now I get it!' Genki realised. 'That darker orange goo I saw that brought that T.rex to life...those were the cells from Moo and the baddies!'  
  
Holly could feel her body shaking and tears rolling down her cheeks. "You mean my father is part of that thing?"  
  
The group was silent as they looked sadly at young girl who began to sob.  
  
"Holly..." Genki whispered wrapping his arms around her, letting her cry into his chest.  
  
"GUYS! LOOK! LOOK! A IRON BIRD IS COMING RIGHT AT US!!" Karen suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Fredric screamed hiding his head in his hands. "Everybody duck your heads and--"  
  
The iron bird landed and two men got out, saluting them as they did.  
  
"Are you Genki?' One asked looking at the young boy whom nodded his head.  
  
"You and your friends come with us." The second one ordered.  
  
"Hey! Why should we!?" Suzo growled.  
  
"We were told by your friends that you can approach that creature without being burned we need you to help us destroy it." The first guard said not sounding even light taken back by Suzo's words.  
  
"Our friends?" Karen asked.  
  
"They must mean Big blue and Golem." Pixie told her.  
  
Genki nodded his head. "Ok, lets go."  
  
The group got into the large iron bird and in seconds they were off the ground flying a safe distant away from the cell-mama and towards a huge building.  
  
Genki looked out of the window at the creature. "...Everything that happened before is happening all over again...is the final outcome going to be the same too? Or will Genkai, no, Melissa win this time, or will we both die?"  
  
  
Chapter 10: Evolution  
  
"The cell-creature is making it's way towards 'The statue of hope'." One of the men of the Iron bird military{which I'll just call from now on IBM} informed taking his eyes away from the telescope.  
  
"The statue of hope chi? What's that chi?"   
  
"It was a statue that they said the last remaining ancients built out on a small island on the river that surrounds this city, the statue symbolizes a new hope and begging for the future." Holly told them.  
  
"...what's the plan?" Genki asked. "What do I need to do?"  
  
Genral.Linger looked at the boy then spoke. " We want you to take one of the iron.birds and fly up with some of our soldiers towards that creature. We have installed a large lazar blast into the machine, it should have enough power to destroy that thing but it must be fired up close."  
  
"And all of your soldiers burn." Hare concluded.  
  
"Come on! Genki can't fly a Iron Bird you dope!" Suzo snapped.  
  
Genral.Linger was abit insulted at Suzo's harshness but brushed it off. "The iron bird as been programmed to auto-fly he wont have to do a thing except push the button to fire the laser."  
  
"Alright, I'll do it." Genki nodded.  
  
"But Genki--!" Holly began to protest.  
  
"I know, it's dangerous, but will setting hear stop her? At least if I do this we might be able to stop her."  
  
"Alright...I can see you made your mind up...just...just remember I love you."  
  
"I love you too Holly."  
  
"Thank you, Genki for agreeing to help us, we'll get you some clothes, they can repel attacks, small ones, in case you get into some trouble."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
One of the IBM's walked off to get him a uniform while Genki exchanged words what they knew could be the last time."  
  
"Genki chi, Moochi don't want you to go chi!" The little pink monsters cried throwing it's self into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Moochi, but I have too, you one of my very best friends remember that ok? And when I get back I promise we'll go to a nice big restaurant together ok?"  
  
Moochi smiled wiping a tear from his eyes. "Kay chi."  
  
"Hey Genki, nail her for Tiger alright, and be careful." Hare smiled sadly at the boy.  
  
"Thanks Hare, I will avenged Tiger, and everyone else Genkai harmed. Thanks for protecting Holly and the others when from Tiger, if it wasn't for you...they would have died, thank you."  
  
"Now kid, you have to come back now! You have a girl waiting for you kid!" Suzo laughed.  
  
"Suzo..." Holly hissed other her breath causing the eye-ball to shut his mouth.  
  
Genki laughed seeing Holly's face turn bright red from embrassetment.  
  
"Hey, Genki, give that bitch was she deserves ok? We believe in you, I mean you often did the impossible, I mean whoever thought some little kid could get me to be able to trust again...Thank you Genki, we will always remember that, right Big Blue."  
  
Big Blue paused then nodded. "Right Master Pixie. Thank you Genki."  
  
"Don't mention it." Genki laughed rubbing his nose.  
  
"I don't really know you as well as the others." Karen began. "But from what I've seen you are a very good person, and Holly loves you, you take care now and come back and marry her ok? Holly said I could be maid of honour at her wedding if she ever got married and I want to get daddy to by me a big fancy dress so a wedding would be the perfect excuse." Karen laughed.  
  
Holly and Genki blush furiously glancing at each other.  
  
"Speaking of dad" Karen frowned. "Where is he?"  
  
"Does this building have a science lab?' Pixie asked dully.  
  
one of the IBM's nodded.  
  
"Then there he is, I swear that man!" Pixie rolled her eyes. "It's like he can sense science labs!"  
  
"That's dad alright..." Karen's frowned deepened.  
  
"Hey Genki..." Holly approached he sadly, her cheeks still red. "I want you to watch yourself up there, and I don't think that marriage someday would be such a bad idea..."  
  
Genki's cheeks heated up and he quickly tried to calm himself down. "I don't think marriage is such a bad idea either."  
  
"Hey! Hey! You two are still to young!" Suzo shouted with a vein on his head but quickly shut up as the rest of the group gave him hard stares.  
  
"Genki....be careful."  
  
"I will come back to you, Holly." Genki leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
In the back of his mind Genki could remember the memory of the stone from before.  
  
'Maya...be careful.'  
  
'I will come back to you, Adrian.'  
  
' I came back then.' the boy thought still lost in the kiss. 'and I will come back now.'  
  
  
The iron bird flew after the others five jets fallowing there pattern. Genki's eyes were glued to the cell-woman in the distant. He was now wearing a pair of black pants and a dark green sleeveless shirt, a parachute was strapped around him in case he needed to escape from the iron bird. The intercom was left on as one of the other IBM pilots that were with him gave him instructions. The planes went in-between some buildings, the planes were in a slightly curved line, with him at the very end. They were getting closer to the cell-mama now, he could feel intense mitochondria surrounding him, the creature was now directly on the island which held the 'statue of hope.'  
  
'We are approaching beast, be ready.'  
  
the intercom buzzed startling Genki out of the trance he was in as he stared at the cell-creature.  
  
'Ok, I have to do this, I have to stop her, the other pilots should move away soon, I just hope that the iron bird can handle getting that close to her...'  
  
They were very close to the cell-mama now and Genki was becoming nervous as the other pilots did not move away, then suddenly the iron bird at the front blew up.  
  
"Hey!" Genki shouted into the intercom. "Move away you'll die!"  
  
"We know that, we have chosen this flying pattern for a reason, the cell-mama can only attack every minuet, we will act as your shield so that you may live and destroy that thing."  
  
The man's voice over intercom had no fear in it, he was accepting to die to save everyone in the world.  
  
"But--!!" Genki began to protest as he heard another explosion, another brave polite had died.  
  
"We will not abandon our post." The pilot's voice came on again, some of he words be blocked out by the sound of another explosion. The 3rd polite had died leaving only him and the polite he spoke to over the intercom. They were very close to the cell-mama now and he knew that any moment now he be alone.  
  
"Please turn back!" Genki begged.   
  
"Goodbye, good luck, remember the faith of human-kind rests on your shoulders." The words of the polite were fallowed by the last sound of a iron bird exploding.  
  
"No--!!" Genki cursed. "Why...why is this happening to me? Why can't it be some one else? I just can't..." Genki began to cry. "Who cares! I just don't give a damn anymore! Your hear Genkai, no, Melissa I'll destroy you!!"  
  
He was right in front of the cell-mama now, and everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he pressed the button to launch the lazar. It rammed right into the stomached of the cell-mama. It's mouth opened in a mute scream as it crashed downwards, splattering into millions of little clumps of goo, which covered the whole island, the force of the goo that fell onto the 'statue of hope' which was in the form of a human and monster standing side by side fell onto the goo covered island with a huge bang. Genki looked down at the island silently his face expressionless.  
  
  
"YEAH WE DID IT!!!" The cheers from the IBM building could be heard all the way outside.  
  
Karen threw her arms around Holly cheering "H did it! He did it! He did it!"  
  
Moochi, Hare, and Suzo were all jumping up and down in the air all cheering at once, there cheers not very understand able, but everyone knew the were cheering about victory.  
  
Even pixie was jumping around excitedly but stopped as soon as Big Blue pointed out how she was acting.  
  
Holly smiled widely and proudly. "I knew he could do it, Genki always end up winning."  
  
It was at this time Fredric finally walked into the room. "Did I miss anything?" He asked, everyone in the room looked at him and tipped to the floor.  
  
"Oh, no. Not really." Pixie said sarcastically. "You just missed seeing the world saved from disaster, that's all."  
  
Fredric turned red in the cheeks. "It's all over then?"  
  
"Yeah, daddy! What were you doing all that time?" Karen asked putting her hands on her hips frowning.  
  
"Oh...ah...it really doesn't matter now, I supposed."  
  
The group turned away from him as Genral.Linger turned on the intercom on a huge machine in the room to speak to Genki.  
  
"Good job, son, now I'll set your iron bird to bring you back he---"  
  
"No! Not yet!" Genki interrupted him, his words startling everyone in the room. "She's not dead yet, Genkai...or should I say Melissa is still alive."  
  
"Melissa!?" Holly and the monsters gasped.  
  
"Hey! Come back, you can't do this on your own, get back over hear and we'll make a plan!"  
  
Fredric rushed forward. "Yes, Genki, I have something to give you--!!"  
  
The General turned the intercom off. "It's to late, he already shut his intercom off."  
  
"W..w..what do we do now?" Karen stuttered.  
  
"All we can do is wait, and pray." Golem spoke up looking out of the windows towards the statue of hope, were the battle for humanity was about to take place.  
  
"Genki..."Holly whispered.  
  
  
The night air cooled his skin down as he dropped slowly towards the island. The wind was good so he had no trouble with the parachute. Below him he could see Genkai below him waiting for him to approach, she had evolved into another form. Her skin was a chalky white, her hair went long but turned into reddish veins at the ends which attached to her large bulky red colour torso, on the very tope of her head was an long brownish arm, only it's hands was the colour as the rest of her skin. Her chest to her belly-button was fully revealed. From underneath the mass of reddish skin from the torso area stuck out three legs, two right close together in the front and one in the very back of her. A bluish inter wining tail fell from the very middle of the huge round torso. Her arms were small as the began but as soon as it reach the forearms they grew chubby and black, and instead of having finger nails she had large spikes in replacement.  
  
Genki landed and pulled out his gun he had brought with him. "Melissa!" he snarled pulling the weapon on her.  
  
"So it was you in the plane Maya, I should have known..." Melissa shock her heard in disgust.  
  
"You really to support the humans, but you understand the only reason humans are hear is because *We* let them be!" Melissa shrieked.  
  
"What? What do you mean?"   
  
Melissa smirked. "All humans were once uncivilized, they were monkeys, they knew nothing. Mitochondria exists in all things, it is we who let humans evolve into what they are today."  
  
"But why create us this way only to destroy us!?"  
  
"You keep on talking about yourself like your human Maya, but right now you are even less human then before."  
  
"I'm human!" Genki hissed. "No answer my question!"  
  
"Very well, us Mitochondria let you advance and create this world for us, don't you see? You have created the perfect environment for us. It's like you were all vehicles, driving us mitochondria to a time and place were we can awaken and take over. And now that we are to our destination the vehicles are no longer needed. Anyway, everything in existence have a natural enemy, a thing made to destroy it, us Mitochondria are the natural enemy to humans."  
  
"YOUR CRAZY!!" Genki screamed.   
  
"If you think that what I'm doing is bad just take a look at humans, they kill there own kind, they make into slaves the monsters that they created, they play god by creating life! They go around thinking they are gods but they are the parasites, not us!"  
  
"But without humans you would not have been able to get to the point to were you are now, do you even know what the definition of a parasite is?"  
  
Melissa remained silent.  
  
"A being that ends up killing off what gave to it it's vital source of life, don't you see? If it wasn't for humans you would never had risen to this point now you look to destroy them! Your a parasites and parasites such as you need to be destroyed!"  
  
"May do you think you can destroy me, face it, in this body, in this life you are to scared to evolve, afraid that you can't go back to living as a mere human."  
  
"It's true, I'm scared to evolve and become a beast like you, but if I have to, I will evolve to kill you!"  
  
Melissa's face tightened into a scowl and she attacked.  
  
Genki did not know what hit him as he was thrown backwards by a sudden blast of electricity. Before he could get back to his feet he could feel the tail warp around his waist, lifting him upwards. A blast of mitochondrion energy went threw her tail and into his body causing him to cry out in pain as she dropped him back onto the ground.  
  
Genki gasped for breath as he pointed his gun towards Melissa, the bullet hit her in one of her legs causing her to yelp jumping backward. Genki took the time she was stunned to take a few more shots off at her. The bullets hit her in three in chest, one breast, in the one stomach, Genki took another shot but to his dismay the bullets in his gun had ran out.   
Melissa snarled sending a blast hurling towards him. It smashed him in the chest sending him flying backward with a scream. Before he could get back up another blast smashed into him.  
  
'I remember my attacks now...I can......trick her...'Genki told himself.  
  
"Come on Melissa, is that the best you can do?' Genki teased. "Come on! Show me what you really got!"  
  
Melissa growled. "YOU--!! Your that eager to die!? Well then, try this on for size!!"  
  
Genki watched as a murderous blast of pure mitochondrion energy headed towards him, the boy closed his eyes letting his parasitic energy charge up. Then when the blast was inches from his person he opened his eyes shouting  
  
"BARRIER!!"  
  
"What--!?" Melissa gasped in surprise.  
  
The blast reflected off of Genki and went hurling back at Melissa whom screamed in terror and pain as the blast smashed into her.  
  
"Ughh...." Melissa moaned pulling herself the ground, bleeding from several wounds.  
  
"Do you give up now?' Genki asked.  
  
Melissa began to laugh. "You haven't seen my real power yet, I still have my final evolution to show to you, you never really had a chance, Even in our battle before that evolution you saw was not my threw one, I don't know why I held back, maybe it was because I cared for you back then, maybe..."  
  
"No, I know why, it was because in our first battle despite what you had become you still had a human soul...now you don't, you were just created to destroy...your not Melissa..."  
  
"If it's true about me not having a soul then what about you, Maya?"  
  
"Don't call me Maya...my name is Genki."  
  
Melissa began to laugh and then her mitochondrion power began to rise as she evolved into her final stage in a burst of green light.  
  
Genki watched in awe as two brown feathered wings came from out of her back, they reached downward, the wings turning into arms and hands as the got lower. Her skin was the colour of a normal humans again, the bluish tail went in loops around her fragile looking legs, a small spilt into six pieces tail stuck out behind her like fills on a dress. On the higher parts of her legs were thick green veins going upward spread around her hips and upward covering her private area and her belly-button. Her arms were shout and stubby blue fins with blackish claws, a twisted reddish veins was into the middle of her exposed chest, on her forehead was a reddish vein like the ones on her chest but in the shape of a hook. Her brown hair flowed behide her with grace. Her face however was the most catching of all, while her body was that of a adult her face was that of the ten year old girl they had first saw in the incubator.  
  
Genki could feel more mitochondrion power rolling off of her person then he had felt in his whole life. She was beautiful yet hideous at the same time, but the sight of her filled him with terror.  
  
"Maya...you shall now feel the power of a fully evolved being."  
  
Melissa raised her hand up in the air , in spilt seconds he could feel a blast smash directly into his stomach and out the other side. Genki fell to his knees coughing up blood, clutching the hole that was left in his body. Melissa flew down at him, gripping him by the shoulders she brought him up into the air with her, blots of mitochondrion came from her claws entering his body, practically frying his insides in the process.   
  
"Energy shot..." Genki mumbled weekly sending a blast directly at her chest. It was a direct hit but to his horror he saw that it didn't even leave a scratch.  
  
"Maya, you had the chance to join me and rule along side of me but now look at you, you'll die just like the rest of them."  
  
Genki felt another blast smash into his person and then he was dropped downward onto the hard ground below. He knew his body could not take much more, he was week, his sight was already begging to waver, and all he could do was look up at the triumphed face of Melissa as she stared down at him cruelly.  
  
  
Holly's eyes widened in horror as she watched Melissa pound into the bloodily form of the young boy, she did not know when she started crying but she could feel the tears falling uncontrolled down her cheeks. She was aware of her friends watching in horror behind her at the horrible even that was just taking place a few miles away from them.  
  
"Genki....' Holly whispered as she continued to watch as Melissa grabbed him by his hair pulling him to his feet.  
  
"You have to fight her...."   
  
Melissa threw Genki into the air sending a blast of energy after him.  
  
"Don't give up, not now, you can win..."  
  
The blast smashed into Genki, the boys mouth opened in a mute scream, tears of pain and hopelessness fell form eyes.  
  
"You can't die on me, you promised you'd come back..."  
  
Genki fill towards the ground, tears still falling from his closed eyes.  
  
"You never break your promises, so don't start now, Genki..."  
  
The boy smashed into the ground and laid there, tattered, bloodily and unmoving.  
  
"Genki....." Holly could feel the tears begin to fall harder as she watched Melissa approach him, charging up a blast that would be the final blow, then something inside of her snapped, she threw her head back and screamed.  
  
"GENKI!!!!"  
  
From around the neck the magic stone began to glow intensely with a green, powerful light, she could feel pain ripping threw her body as the light left the stone and headed towards the battle field, the green light reached the area, showing the boy in it's light and then suddenly the stone cracked into, falling to the floor and breaking into millions of tiny pieces. The group looked at Holly and the stone shocked and then slowly turned back to the battle, to see what had happened.  
  
  
"This light---!! It's from that accursed stone!" Melissa hissed in a bitter voice.  
  
Genki opened his eyes, letting a power bath him in it's green glow.   
  
'This light...I can feel it...it came from Holly...'  
  
Genki slowly pulled himself up to his feet, standing in the centre of the powerful light.  
  
"Melissa, your powerful and I know that I may just have no hope of defeating you, but what if? What if I did nothing? Would it change what you was going to do to everyone, would it stop you from destroying everyone I love? I know that I have no chance of defeating you as I'm now, but...maybe...maybe if I evolve, maybe then. I'm scared, I'm scared that if I evolve I'll never be able to be with Holly again, but I'll still lose her if I don't evolve, for you will kill her, and everyone else...I swear I will be the one to destroy you! I will never forgive myself if I let you win!"  
  
Genki screamed I pain as he let his mitochondrion power rise, taking in power from the greenish light, he could feel pain spread all over his body, his wounds healed up, he could feel himself grow in height and the wings and tail push threw his skin, the change seemed to have taken forever but it really only took a few moments. And Genki looked toward Melissa with new power and strength.  
  
  
"Oh my god...." Holly gasped, the others saw the evolution too and were all speechless.  
  
"It's that creature that Dr.Klamp described in his journal...down to the very last detail!" Hare exclaimed.  
  
"That's Genki chi!?" Moochi gasped.  
  
"Whoa, I think he's a bit to old for you now Holly..." Suzo began.  
  
"Suzo!" Karen hissed. "This is no time for jokes, I mean look at him...I knew what he was, I just never really believed it until now..."  
  
"This is amazing...never in my life have I seen something so outstanding, so unimaginable...evolution caused by the mitochondria living in the cells---" Fredric was cut off as he was slapped across the face by Pixie.  
  
"This is not amazing! It's a Childs life that has just been destroyed out there, what if he can't change back!? What will happen to him then!? He was only a little boy...what will happen to him now...he did not deserve to have to fight for the faith of the world like this..." Pixie turned away letting a tear roll down her cheek. "He was the first human to ever see good in me...he was one of my only friends..."  
  
"Master Pixie...."  
  
"I'm fine Big Blue." Pixie reassured not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Fredric apologized.  
  
"Life is really an unfair thing...but there is nothing no one can do about it...Genki has accepted this, have faith in him." Golem said slowly.  
  
"Genki.................." Holly whispered never removing her eyes from the battle.  
  
  
"So, Maya...are you going to kill me now? You still don't have a chance...even with this power increase."  
  
"It was enough in our first battle...and I will not lose to you, I made a promise that I would return to Holly, and I never break my promises."  
  
"Love? What a pitiful emotion, Maya...your a fool! Love is only a thing humans made up to try and stop themselves from killing each other."  
  
"You don't believe in love? No wonder you want to destroy everyone...you don't give a damn about them...I bet you don't even love yourself..."  
  
Genki closed his eyes and began to charge up a blast in his hands and sent it flying towards Melissa who dodged and sent one flying towards him which he also dodged.  
  
"Ha! I guess we are both matched!" Melissa laughed,  
  
"I guess so." Genki grinned. "But we wont be for long. COMBUSTION!!!"  
  
Melissa cried out as her body caught on fire.  
  
"GENE HEAL!!" She called, the fire died down leaving burn marks on her skin.   
  
Genki smashed himself into her side, sending her falling to the ground, were she laid still for a second before pushing herself off the ground and firing a twin energy blast up and him, hitting him in the chest sending staggering backward from where he floated in the sky above her.  
  
Melissa flew upward towards him slashing at him with her claws. " I won't let you win!"  
  
Genki could feel the nails dig deep into his side by was able to knee her in the stomach as he tried to ignore the pain her nails caused.  
  
"BASTRAD!!" Melissa screamed charging up a huge blast in seconds, which was to big and powerful to for him to doge or block. The blast rammed into him at full force sending him smashing into the ground, underneath him the slime covered earth cracked from the strength of the blow.  
  
Genki groaned pushing himself upward, he looked up to see Melissa panting tiredly, he arm still raised into the air.  
  
'she used all of her power in the blast, I have to attack her with my all now.'  
  
Genki brought all the power up inside of him, the energy began to gather around him in a huge ball of glowing green light.  
  
"No--!! I wont let it end like this--!!" Melissa scream bringing the power left inside of her to it's maximum, reddish light surrounded her, forming a huge ball of energy in her hands, the energy much like the one Genki held in his hands right now.  
  
"With this attack one of us will die, do you regret anything you have done Melissa!?"  
  
"Yes, I regret not killing you when I had the chance!"  
  
Both mitochondrion beings sent there blast hurling towards each other, they hit, both blast of energy began to fight each other trying to gain strength then the green energy glowed brightly absorbing Melissa's attack.  
  
"WHAT--!! NO--!!!" Melissa screamed as the huge blast smashed into her person. The whole area for miles was covered in a green glow.  
  
  
"Whoa..." Karen muttered as she watched the explosion of light with the others.  
  
"Did that come from Genki chi?" Moochi asked.  
  
"I hope so, I would hate to think that Genki was on the wrong end of that thing." Hare answered not removing his eyes from the window.  
  
"......" Suzo was silent then he finally spoke up. "This looks like the final attack........"  
  
"Let's hope Genki is alright." Golem said, the others agreed.  
  
"Yeah, I know Genki, he always come true in the end, he's alright." Pixie reassured the others, but she seemed like she was trying to reassure herself even more.  
  
Holly final spoke up. "The battle it's over, Genki, he won!"  
  
"How do you know that?" Fredric asked confused.  
  
"I don't know, I can just feel it, Genkai...no, Genki called her Melissa, she's dyeing, we won!" For the first time in hours Holly smiled.  
  
  
"How, can this be--!?" Melissa gasped laying in a bleeding heap on the ground. "How come you have defeated me yet again, in my fully evolved sate, how is it Maya, how is it you can beat me when you are only in your first evolved form?"  
  
"You said the answered before we fought, Melissa."  
  
Melissa stared at him for a moment then her eyes widened in surprise.   
  
"Don't tell me--!! Your the mitochondria's natural enemy!! So...that's the power of that accursed stone...it caused your cells to evolve differently, but now--now it is gone, the barrier to keep Eve's mitochondria from evolving like mine is gone..."  
  
"Melissa, who is Eve, what are you talking about?"  
  
Melissa laughed. "Your don't remember what I did to you in our first battle do you Maya...? You'll remember soon..."  
  
"Melissa, do you really not regret anything you've done?"   
  
Melissa closed her eyes, a pleasant smile crossing her lips. "How can I regret anything in this life, we I own no soul of my own?"  
  
"......"  
  
"You can't regret things we you don't have a soul, I'm just living cells, cells don't have feelings. But somehow for you this is different...even though you were created like me, and you have everything of Maya's, you also have yourself, your also Genki...I guess when you were sealed in that disk, your were really in another world, perhaps it was there that you gained your soul...to bad I'll never be able to feel what you do, not in this life time. I can remember feeling something at the end of our first battle as I and our father died...it felt bad and I wanted to cry. I felt anger, pain, hate, sadness, guilt and all those other bad emotions but most of all...I felt...loved...dad held me so close despite that it caused him to die, and you Maya...you cried for me...but I don't except tears this time...and if you did cry and would no longer no why, because emotions is only a memory to me now..." Melissa closed her eyes and Genki watched as her body began to melt away into what she was made of, cells. The cells disappeared into the mass that already covered the island.  
  
"Melissa..." Genki whispered. "your dead now, but how can you die when you don't have a soul....? I don't cry for you now because sister, you had already died 100 of years ago when you first traded your soul in for eternal youth..."  
  
Genki closed his eyes as he felt his body grow tiered and in a flash of green light his could feel himself once again human.  
  
"I'm so tired..." Genki muttered before clasping onto the ground.  
  
  
Chapter 11 : The Ultimate Being  
  
Genki opened his eyes to find all his friends gazing down at him with smiles on there faces.  
  
"Genki!!" Holly smiled throwing her arms around him. "I'm so glad your alright!"  
  
"Holly? Where am I?" Genki asked looking around himself. Around him were metal walls, he was laying in a small bed with many other little beds around the room .  
  
"After the battle we got a boat and went out to the island to get you, other boats came with us, in case Genkai wasn't destroyed but she's gone now, never to rise again."  
  
"Moochi glad that Genki's ok!!" Moochi laughed jumping up onto the bed, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, Moochi, I told you guys I would be back." Genki smiled.  
  
"Your sure gave us a scare back there, we thought you were a goner!" Suzo grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but you did it! Tiger would be proud...." Hare trailed off.  
  
"I wish there was away to undo everything Melissa has done....but, I know Tiger is still with us in sprit."  
  
"But, I'm confused, you say her name is Melissa, isn't that the name of the first mitochondrion being that started it all?" Fredric asked.  
  
Genki frowned before answering. "Yes it was, but Klamp made a mistake, instead of creating a new being to hold the mitochondria he only succeeded in recreating a being with all of Melissa's memories...he gave the mitochondria that was inside Melissa a new body, sure she had everything of Melissa's, except for one thing...."  
  
"And what was that?" Karen asked.  
  
"A soul...that only thing that stopped Melissa from using her full power in the first battle was that she still felt love for her sister Maya, but this time...this time she had no soul...a being made of cells could never feel things like we do, and so this time Melissa was ruthless. She pretended to be Genkai to fool Klamp, he would never had let her live if he knew she was Melissa, and in the end when she no longer needed him, she killed him."  
  
The group was silent as they heard the story.  
  
"It kind of makes you feel sorry for her..." Holly trailed off. "A being created to do nothing but destroy...without a soul, how could she do anything else then what she was created to do?....It reminds me of Moo..."  
  
"Hey, come on everyone! No longer faces!" Karen smiled in hopes of getting rid of the sadness in the room. "Melissa is gone, Genki and Holly are together, there are no more baddies, the world finally has peace! We should throw a party, we should just be happy."  
  
Pixie smiled to everyone's shock. "Yeah, I agree with the bubble-head, we should have some fun now that this is all over, I've been serious for too long, it's time just to relax." Pixie removed her moo symbol, tossing it to the floor.  
  
"Master Pixie---" Big Blue trailed off in surprise.  
  
"You don't have to call me master...." Pixie smiled.   
  
"Ok..Mas---err...Pixie..."  
  
Everyone in the room smiled at the two monsters and then began to talk again.  
  
"A party sounds great! I can't wait to get back to having fun!" Genki jumped up out of bed and then fell back down holding his side.  
  
Holly laughed slightly. "I think you better allow your bones to heal first Genki, come on everyone, he needs his rest."  
  
After the people in the room exchanged thanks, and other sentimental words with Genki they left leaving only Holly left in the room.  
  
"I'm glad your back Genki...I was so afraid that you wouldn't return...I..." Holly closed her eyes desperately trying to hold in the tears but finally her emotions one over and she collapsed into his arms sobbing in tears of relief and joy.  
  
"I'm so happy you alright, I don't know what I would have done if you had died out there."  
  
"Holly..." Genki whispered holding her closely to him. "I'm sorry I had to put you threw that, but now we finally have peace, sometime after we get off this boat lets go for a picnic together, it'll be fun just to go somewhere, just the two of us."  
  
Holly smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice. I know a wonderful place, back in my village, it's on a mountain, you can see such a beautiful sun set from there."  
  
"Sounds cool."  
  
The two humans were silent for a moment, then Holly spoke up, her face blushing red.  
  
"Were you serious before....you know, about us getting married someday?" She asked lowering her eyes to the floor nervously.  
  
Genki could feel his cheeks heat up and he began to play with his hands nervously. "Um..er...ah......"  
  
Holly smiled at his shyness. "Your cute when you act all shy like that, but tell me the truth Genki were you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I was, I love you Holly and someday I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, if it's alright with you, someday when we are old enough, will you be my bride?"  
  
Holly could feel her face turn bright red, he mind raced with emotions, none of which was to clear but as she looked into his clear brown eyes she knew her answered.  
  
"Yes, Genki, when we grow up, I'll gladly be your bride."  
  
"I wish I had a ring to give you but--um.." Genki saw some roses resting in a vase next to his bed and he picked one up and handed it to Holly who took it with a smile.  
  
"A rose better suits your beauty." Genki grinned as Holly laughed.  
  
"Your such a sweet talker Genki." she nudged him playfully.  
  
Genki's grinned widened. "I guess I get it from my dad, he was always sweet-talking my mother into things."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your father was quite the man...I..." Holly's face turned confused for a moment. "Your parents Genki...?"  
  
Genki realised his error and his mind raced as he tried to think of ways to cover it up. 'She can't know that I'm a recreation of Maya...I hate to lie to her, but it's best that no-one knows the truth.'  
  
"I meant the parents I had when I was in 'my world' you know, that fake world I was in."  
  
Holly seemed to accept this which lifted allot of tension from his shoulders.  
  
"So, Genki, I'm going to head up to the docks soon...I want to say goodbye to father...I still can't believe he was part of that thing...the least I can do is say goodbye to him...you should rest abit, your still not recovered from your injures."  
  
"Heck, I'm fine!" Genki protested trying to get out of the bed, but fell back down as a sharp pain shot threw his side.  
  
Holly laughed. "I told you, your not ready to go walking about yet, let yourself heal up, I'll see you soon."  
  
Holly leaned over kissing him deeply on the lips before leavening the room. Genki watched her disappear threw the door way and then began to laugh as he heard her voice shout  
  
"HEY!! HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING US!?!?"  
  
"Sorry Holly!! Hehehe!!I'm sorry girl-friend, but I'm a hopeless romantic you know--"  
  
"I had to make sure you two kids did not do 'anything' you know, alone, in a bedroom together...Hehehehe...."  
  
"KAREN! SUZO!!" Holly hissed.  
  
"Eeppppppppppppppp!!!" Karen squealed running off with Suzo and an angry Holly chasing after them.  
  
Genki shock his head and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"That battles not over yet...who is this Eve that Melissa kept on talking about? What did she mean when she said that I did not remember what she did to me in our first battle, way back before she first died, when I was still Maya...what was it...?"  
  
"Genki..."  
  
The boy looked over at the doorway startled to see Fredric standing there.  
  
"Oh!? Hey, Fredric, what's up?"  
  
"I was thinking about what you told us about Genkai, how she was only a recreation of Melissa. You were created the same way as she, weren't you, but with Melissa's mitochondria, does that mean that--?"  
  
Genki nodded solemnly. "Yes, I'm Maya, but unlike Melissa I have a soul, I gained one from living in that 'fake world' while I was locked up in the mystery disk. "  
  
"I was told the from Hare about what you read in that journal, did you ever figure out the five monsters that were used in creating you? I think I have an idea of whom they were..."  
  
Genki laughed ironically. "I have the same idea of who they are...but I don't think we should tell them, they have no reason to know, I mean after all...who would want to know that there DNA was involved in something that was created to destroy them? Luckily...the magic stone had caused Maya's and mine mitochondria to evolve differently, into the natural enemy of Melissa's mitochondria."  
  
"The magic stone, if it wasn't for that, I don't think you would have been able to evolve, as Holly cried out as we watched Melissa beat you to a near death the stone began to glow green and then cracked into pieces, the power of the stone had went to the area you were battling in, it engulfed you and then you evolved."  
  
"Melissa said that this was not my full evolution...but, I don't want to know what my last evolution is, I don't even want to here the word evolution for the rest of my life!"  
  
"I can't really blame you, but I was wondering, can you still use your parasitic powers? Or, are they gone now, because the stone always seemed to glow when you used your powers."  
  
Genki looked down in thought for a moment. "Melissa said that the stone was the barrier to stop 'Eve' from rising, I wonder who this 'Eve' person is. If she is real then the battle is not over yet, and it was the stone in the first place that caused my mitochondria is evolve differently, will my mitochondria still stay the same with the stone gone, or will it become like Melissa's?"  
  
"No, I don't think your mitochondria will become like Melissa's with the stone gone, maybe when you were still Maya it would have, but you were created with the already changed cells, they are like your own cells so they won't change probably." Fredric reassured.  
  
"That's good...I think I can still use my mitochondrion powers, I'll just try a quick healing spell, and see what happens, I can't avoid using my powers forever now that I have already use them. They will stay awakened forever, I need to know what will happen when I use it."  
  
Fredric nodded and watched as Genki closed his eyes and a green colour glow surrounded his body. Fredric watched in amazement as cuts on the boys body healed up and the bones seemed to twist themselves back into place. Genki opened his eyes gasping for breath.  
  
"Yeah, if can use it without anything bizzard happening, that's good."  
  
"Hey! Genki!" Suzo called as he walked threw the door. "A iron bird is going to arrive soon to pick us up, you think you can walk up to the deck?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Genki smiled getting to his feet. "I used a healing spell, I'm fine now, just a little tired."  
  
"Healing spell...?" Suzo asked sounding a little nervous. "I thought that you'd lose those powers, just don't lose control of them when I'm around ok kid?"  
  
Genki grinned shaking his head. "Same old Suzo...I'll be careful."  
  
The night air felt wonderful on his face as he walked up to the deck, his friends were surprised at the fact his was walking just fine on a broken leg but she explained to them about the healing spell. They all took the news of him still having his powers in different ways but they all seemed to accept in the end. Finally Karen turned to look over the side of the railing and the destroyed 'statue of hope' and sighed.  
  
"I'm glad that she went to an empty area to battle but why did she have to leave the statue in such a mess?"  
  
"It's because of what the ocean and the statue symbolises." Pixie spoke up as she stared out at the water.  
  
The group was silent as Pixie spoke, finally Karen turned to that monster asking her what she meant. Pixie's voice was soft and peaceful as she patiently explained what she meant.  
  
"The ocean symbolises birth, and creation and pathways to all things, life and creation, that statue represented new begging's, a new path...I guess it's fitting...if that child had been born it would have been destruction but also a whole new begging for man-kind and monster alike."  
  
"So that is why she wanted to give birth hear...she could have avoid the iron birds if she had went to another area, she knew that they couldn't have detected her attacks if she kept on moving, but the desire of having her baby hear was that strong...it makes me wonder, how someone who could care so much about where there child was born have no soul?" Holly asked gazing up towards the night sky.  
  
'Melissa....' Genki thought sadly gazing out at the water only a few miles from the boat covered in melted cells...all what was left of the greatest threat to human kind.  
  
A few moments pasted as everyone stood in silent gazing out at the sea, even Golem whom was afraid of water could not help but gaze at the area where the final battle had taken place. A loud noise could be herd over head as Karen pointed up excitedly.  
  
"Hey! Look at that huge iron bird! I bet it's come to take us off of this old ship!"  
  
"Good thing too, I'm starting to get sea sick..." Suzo mumbled a little green.  
  
"Golem happy to get away from water..." The rock giant rumbled.  
  
The iron bird landed and two of the general and one of his soldiers from IBM got off.  
  
"Good work son, when you older how would you like to work for us, eh?" The general smiled.   
  
Genki smiled apogicaly. "Sorry, but I don't want to get in an iron bird again anytime soon."  
  
The general laughed. "I quite understand, but if you ever change your mind, there's a spot opened for ya! We've come to take you all home, please fallow us inside."  
  
"YEAH!!!" Karen cheered along with Moochi as they ran inside of the plane fallowed by a happy Hare and slightly ill looking Suzo and a relived Golem, fallowed by another expressionless Golem.  
  
"Hey...um Pixie...?" Fredric began as Pixie began to walk towards the Iron Bird.  
  
"Hmmm? What?" She asked.  
  
"Well...I...err...I...kind of have something to tell you...ah...Miss. Pixie?"  
  
Pixie seemed confused but slightly irritated at the same time. "Yes what is it?"  
  
"I....Well I...ah...forget it...."  
  
Pixie rolled her eyes and shock her head and began to mutter something about men.  
  
Holly and Genki began to laugh slightly and then as they began towards the iron bird then suddenly Genki stopped walking his face became pale and his eyes became huge, his friends could see his body begin to tremble.  
  
"What was THAT!?" Genki suddenly exclaimed turning his head towards the ocean.  
  
"What's what Genki...d...do y..you feel something?" Holly stuttered.  
  
"Kid...quite that..your scaring me..." Suzo said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"I feel strong Mitochondria coming from there. It's so powerful! It makes Melissa seem like a weakling!!"  
  
"But how can that be!?" Hare exclaimed. "You destroyed Melissa, didn't you!?"  
  
"Do you think she could have healed herself?" Pixie asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.  
  
"No, that's impossible." Genki shock his head.  
  
"Moochi scared chi!!" The pink monster sniffed clinging onto Karen's skirt.  
  
"....You don't think that it could be..!" Fredric began.  
  
"No it's impossible, it can't be! That cell-mama...it couldn't have been--!! The uterus for the ultimate being!?" Genki exclaimed panic, the whole group gasped in fear.  
  
"NO--!!!" Holly exclaimed tears of frustration already beginning to run down her face.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!I thought we won!!" Karen wailed.  
  
"We will escape with using the 'Iron Bird' please hurry." The captain of the iron bird instructed. Holly along with Pixie and Fredric quickly ran inside.  
  
"Genki, come on! hurry up!" Holly exclaimed as Genki remained outside.  
  
The boy shock his head. "No, I can't, I can't run from this thing. I have to destroy it before it can gain more power, it's now or never...I must stay and battle it!"  
  
"Genki no!!" Holly protested. "You'll be killed!"  
  
"That's a chance I have to take, if I don't kill it now, everyone will be destroyed. I can evolve again if I try, so I'll be able to stand a chance. I can't let this thing destroy everyone I love,!"  
  
"But--!!" Holly sobbed.   
  
"Holly...I Have to do this...I wish I could stay with you...if something happens remember, I love you."  
  
'Genki...." Holly's eyes wavered.  
  
"We have to go now." The pilot said and began to start the plane.  
  
"Wait!! Genki!" Fredric exclaimed. "I have to give you something--!!"  
  
Fredric began to climb of the plane but was pulled back into the plane by Pixie.  
  
"We don't have time for any of your foolishness! A gun is not going to help Genki in this case, and those bullets you have in your pocket isn't going to help him any!"  
  
"But these aren't--!!"  
  
"Pixie's right...this thing isn't going to be harmed by a simple gun. You should go."  
  
"But--this is different--!!" Fredric's protest was cut off as the Iron-bird began to rise up into the air.  
  
"GENKI!!! PLEASE, PLEASE STAY ALIVE!!" Holly screamed down to him from the iron-bird.  
  
"I PROMISE, I'LL COME BACK TO YOU!!" Genki shouted up to her and watched as the iron-bird disappeared overhead.  
  
The boy turned back to the water, where he could see the birth of the ultimate being taking place.  
  
  
A bubble of the cells rose from the water. The bubble was huge and inside was a shadow. When you looked more closely at the bubble you could see veins and cords inside along with the shadow of a creature. Inside there was a crying-screaming sound and the shadow began to kick at the bubble. It began to claw at the huge bubble making an opening bug enough for it's head.  
The being pulled itself out, flapping it's small wings to keep up in the air. It's skin was a greyish-purple. Two small angle like wings the same colour as it's skin came out of it's back, it's hands had three fingers each which had stubby fingers and claws, it had duck like feet with no toes. A small tail came out from behide it, flipping back and forth in the air much like a fish flips it's fins when it's taken out of the water. It's head was what drew the eyes though. The head was three times the size of it's body, where hair should have been were nothing a twisting veins, the twists of the veins made them look like curls in a newborn babies hair. It's eyes were wide but all one colour, the same colour as it's skin. It's mouth seemed normal until it was opened, inside where food would normal enter the area was covered in a web of skin. One could say that it looked like a very twisted image of cupid.  
  
Karen screamed hiding her head into her arms as the sound of another explosion filled her ears. Down below the boats were begging to explode, all of them except for the one Genki was on.  
  
"What's happening down there!? Why is that thing destroying the boats!?" Hare shouted over the noise.  
  
"I don't think it's doing that intentionally, it's mitochondrion power must be so strong to the point that it's causing these explosions!" Fredric exclaimed.  
  
"...Your kidding right...." Suzo stuttered.  
  
"How can Genki win against that chi!?" Moochi asked the question that was on everyone's minds, but no-one was able to answered.  
  
Genki backed up as the creature began to climb abroad the ship, it tumbled onto the deck, it lifted up it's hand towards him, as if asking him to help it up.  
  
Genki began to power up his mitochondria. "So, your the ultimate being, the one Melissa killed so many to give birth too. So, whose going to be to be the one to win this battle?"  
  
Genki let his power lose around him, causing himself to evolve into the form he had battled Melissa in.  
  
"THAT'S THE QUESTION!!" Genki exclaimed summoning an energy blast into his hands.   
  
The ultimate being made a crying sound as it flew up, it stayed in the centre of the boat not even moving as Genki sent a blast hurling at it. The blast hit causing the creature to grunt in pain. Genki braced himself as he waited for an attack but became confused as the creature did not fight back, it just stayed there in the centre doing nothing. Genki continued to send energy blasts and other mitochondrion attacks at it, each one of them hitting it's mark. The most the ultimate being did was summon up shock waves that did little or no damage to him. Genki sent another blast at it, causing the thing to finally whimper and fall onto the deck.  
  
"This....this does not make any sense, with the amount of power I felt coming from it, it could have done much more then that..." The boy said out loud in confusion.  
  
  
"Is it dead!?" Holly asked gazing out the window.  
  
"It looks it..." Hare mumbled.  
  
"Genki won chi?" Moochi asked.  
  
" I think so..."Suzo blinked.  
  
"Well...didn't that thing put up a huge fight!" Karen laughed. "I can't believe I was so scared."  
  
"I thought you said that this thing was supposed to be unbeatable?" Pixie rolled her eyes and Fredric who began to stutter uneasily.  
  
"It is not over yet." Golem spoke up.   
  
"That battle was way to easy, that creature was just toying around with Genki, making him use up his energy and making him drop his guard so it can attack him." Big Blue finished.   
  
The group looked down at Genki, hoping that Big Blue was wrong. He was wasn't.  
  
  
Genki watched as the baby ultimate being began to grow taller, it's skin turned white, it had no legs, but very long arms with razor sharp nails. From it's back grew to other arms which acted like wings keeping him flying.  
  
"Did it grow!?" Genki exclaimed as he charged up an attack, still not messing his target.   
  
The ultimate being put up much more of a fight this time, often hitting him with quick and painful attacks, like a huge lazar or and several blasts of colour energy in the shape of triangles. Genki was bleeding quite abit before he delivered a strong blow to the ultimate being which finally caused it to scream, but it was not dead yet. The arms that had acted like wings unattached themselves form the beings back , causing the creature to fall to the deck of the ship. Genki tried to blast at it but he had to admit, the thing was quick considering it had no legs.   
  
"I have to hit that thing..." Genki told himself and began to aim his energy blast at the being in front of him only to have his blast knocked off target as he was hit in the back. Genki twisted around to see the arms that had unattached themselves from the ultimate being fly over his head, power crackling in the middle of the two hands.  
  
"Those arms are alive!?" Genki gasped. "I better take those things out first." Genki charged up a blast only to get it knocked off course again as the legless being hit him with the lazar. It continued like this for awhile, every time Genki would try to attack one of the parts the other would attack him, he was getting pretty hurt from the attacks before he finally lost it as the being blasted him again with the tri-attack.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I'M GETTING PISSED!!!" Genki cursed bringing his mitochondria strength up. "INFERNO!!"  
  
Both the ultimate being and the arms caught on fire and began to scream in pain, finally the wings burst into nothing the ultimate being gasped for breath as it fell onto the deck floor. It laid still for a moment then it began to glow red and slowly it's form began to change.  
  
"Is it still GROWING!?" Genki exclaimed. "No wait! Is it EVOULING!?"  
  
The small ultimate being had grown to about his own size. It was a form a solid built man, totally white skin, but when you looked closely at the skin you could tell it was not human skin at all, it was scales. Pure white scales. It's toes were webbed and so were it's fingers that were attached to arms no thicker then a straw of hay and hands that were as big as a baseball glove. It's had no face, all it had was haunting green eyes which gazed at him with murderous delight. Then suddenly it attack.  
  
Genki cried out in pain and shock as the beings fist rammed into his gut sending him flying into the air, blood flew from his mouth from the hard blow to his stomach. Genki flapped his wings desperately to stop himself from falling back onto the deck.  
  
"Whoa...he packs a punch, but still, I can beat him! I'll just use my trump card to fool him..."  
  
Genki closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard, bringing his power up to full force.  
  
"RESERECT!!!" Genki shouted, a bright green light surrounded him and then disappeared. Genki opened his eyes and watched as the ultimate being flew up at him and began to pound into him with all it's strength.  
  
  
"WHY AN'T HE ATTACKING!?!?!?!" Pixie exclaimed in anger and confusion as the group watched in horror as the ultimate being pounded Genki with all it had, and Genki just stayed there doing nothing. It wouldn't be long now until the kids died from the blows he was receiving.  
  
"Is it trying to suicide!?" Karen squealed.   
  
"What is suicide mean, chi?" Moochi asked Pixie titling his head. "Is that when someone does not try a fight back against what is hurting them chi?"  
  
Pixie looked at the pink monster a little sadly then back at her scared wrists. "Yes...you don't know how right you are Moochi."  
  
Holly turned to the group shaking her head at them. "Genki is not killing himself! He as a plan, we just don't know what it is, don't even suggest what your thinking! Genki don't run from his problems!"  
  
"Sorry, Holly...I...we didn't mean anything we just...thought...I mean...." Karen trailed off.  
  
"He's not going to let the beast win so easily." Holly whispered continuing to look down at the battle taking place below.  
  
  
Genki could feel everything around him becoming hazy, he knew that the next punch would kill him, but....  
  
*POW!!*  
  
"GENKI!!!" The whole group in the plane screamed at the top of there lungs as they watched there friend fall into the sky and hit the deck of the ship. He laid there unmoving as the ultimate being began to approach him.  
  
'No! Genki, no!" Holly cursed, unable to hold back her bitter tears.  
  
The ultimate being gazed down at him then smirked, charging up a energy blast he was about to let the kid have it when suddenly Genki's unmoving body began to glow green and suddenly...  
  
*POW!!*  
  
The ultimate being was thrown backwards by the sudden blow, and when he looked to see his attacker all he could see was a huge glowing energy shot heading towards him. It hit causing the being to scream in aguish and pass out onto the deck.  
  
Genki laughed weakly. 'Heh...'Resurrect' that attack...I can't believe I only remembered about it now, but that extra life can only be used once in a life time, and I had to use it to fool that being into letting it's guard down..."  
  
  
"GENKI!!" Holly cried out in joy as she watched Genki standing, alive and well again. "I knew you had a plan!"  
  
Genki was about to change back into human form when he felt the ultimate beings power rise from behide him, he turned around to see it evolve once again into a new body a shape. It looked allot like the last one except this one had a full face and was taller with bigger mussels and a pair of wings and a tail.  
  
"...IS THERE NO END TO THIS!!?!?" Genki shrieked, hearing a back ground echo of his friends above him exclaiming the same thing as him.  
  
The battle was totally one-sided. Genki did not stand a chance. The ultimate being defeated him in strength, speed, wisdom, and everything else. Before the young boy knew it he had used up all his strength and was laying in a pitiful little heap on the deck, underneath him a pool of his own blood was begging to form.  
  
'It's so strong...how can I beat it....? I can't...it's to powerful...but I can't give up...if I do, Holly and everyone else will die...I don't care what happens to me, just as long as they are safe...Melissa...she said I had another evolution...maybe if I evolve into my fully evolved form, maybe I'll win...but how...? How can I...? Please...somebody...Melissa...'  
  
Memories of when he was a young Maya came back to him as his eye sight began to go dark.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Melissa!!" a five year old Maya ran towards her big sister crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Maya?" A slightly older Maya asked with concern.  
  
"So big bullies picked on me and took my lunch!!" Maya wailed.  
  
"Those meanies!! I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Maya, but if your ever in trouble again, just call on me for help and I'll help you, Maya!" Melissa smiled holding her crying sister close.  
  
'Thank you Melissa! Your the best bring sister in the whole wide world!!"  
  
FLASH  
  
'Melissa...I know your soul is still out there somewhere...as good and as kind as you use to be before the mitochondria took over you...please...Melissa...if you meant what you said that day, help me to evolve...help me save those who I care about...'  
  
a few moments pasted and he was aware of the ultimate being still pounding into him as he laid on the deck in a growing buddle of crimson fluid, and he passed out.  
  
--DREAM--  
  
"Maya..."  
  
Genki opened his eyes, he was standing in an area full of water. He looked down to see his reflection and saw the image of that of a young Maya in the water.  
  
"Melissa!?" Genki called out in the darkness that surrounded him.  
  
"Maya." A young Melissa smiled as she appeared out of the darkness. "I will help you, I was waiting for you to ask for my help, I was waiting so very long. I'm sorry for all I did to you Maya. I'm sorry for killing your friends, I'm sorry for hurting you. I had no control. All I could do was watch as my body did and said all those things...It was so scary."  
  
"I forgive you Melissa, it wasn't you who did those things...it was the mitochondria."  
  
"Maya, I can't stay long, are you sure you want to evolve to the next level?"  
  
"Yes." Genki nodded. "It's the only way I can beat this thing."  
  
Melissa nodded. "I'll tell your friends, the four remaining monsters the were used to create you to open there hearts up and lend you there power. That is the only way you can evolve, is if they open there power up to you, Tiger is here and he already knows...he says he's sorry for letting Genkai or rather me take control of him like that."  
  
"Tiger? He's hear?" Genki asked looking around.  
  
"I'll allow you to speak to him while I visit your friends, but we must make this fast, more time we spend the more the ultimate being destroyers your body."  
  
Genki watched as Melissa began to disappeared.   
  
"Oh, Melissa..."  
  
Melissa turned around to look at him.  
  
"Thank you, big sister."  
  
Melissa smiled, her eyes tearing as she disappeared.  
  
"Hey Genki!" a voice suddenly called out, causing Genki to turn around, a grin of joy spread across the boys face.  
  
'TIGER!!"  
  
The young boy or rather in this dream world the young girl ran towards Tiger throwing his/her arms around him.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Tiger!!" Genki sobbed.  
  
"I was beside you in this battle all along...you just couldn't see me, that's all. And kid...I'm proud of you."  
  
"Tiger...."  
  
END DREAM  
  
"GENKI!!" Holly screamed as she watched the beast continue to pound into the dying young boy.  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!" Karen suddenly screamed and pointed at the young Melissa who had suddenly just appeared inside of the iron bird.  
  
The group turned startled to stare at the young girl who stood, she seemed calm and transparent. In her eyes though they could see a small flicker of fear as she gaze over at where Karen, Holly, Fredric and Pixie where stand.  
  
"We don't have much time. "Melissa spoke quickly. "Genki may be able to beat that thing if he's in his final evolved form, but to evolve a step more, he must be lent the energy of the five whose DNA were used in creating him."  
  
"Who are you!?" Pixie shouted.  
  
"I don't have the time to explain that!" Melissa snapped." It's important, you remember in the journal it said that the DNA of five monsters were also used in creating Genki, you must share your energy to him, you wont be harmed, just weakened, the faith of the world depends, all five monsters must lend the powers of there souls to him, there's not much time, hurry!" Melissa disappeared as soon as she came leavening the group in confusion.  
  
"...This is getting to weird..." Suzo muttered.  
  
"The five monsters Klamp took DNA from to create Genki...no! It couldn't be, us!?" Hare exclaimed turning to the other three monsters who stared dumbstruck at each other.  
  
Fredric stepped forward. "Yes, it is true, both I and Genki figured this out not that long ago but we decided to hide it from you..."  
  
"Genki needs are help chi!" Moochi exclaimed. "Let's lend him our energy chi!"  
  
"I'm with you on this one Moochi, but, we need all five of us, and Tiger..." Suzo trailed off.  
  
"Lets just try anyway! I'm sure that Tiger is still with us, dead or not! He'll help." Hare snapped and closed his eyes as he began to bring up his energy, focusing his mind on helping Genki, the rest of the monsters fallowed suit.  
  
"Holly, who do you think that little girl was?" Karen asked wide eyed.  
  
"I think...it was Melissa..."  
  
  
  
DREAM  
  
"Genki, you must go now, remember, I'll always be watching out for you, every time the wind blows."  
  
"Thank you tiger..." Genki sniffed sadly and stood up, his body was begging to disappear from the dream world.  
  
"Oh, and Genki!" Tiger called out just before he disappeared fully.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell Hare thanks for me, I'm glad he killed me, or else I would have hurt Holly."  
  
Genki nodded as his disappeared from the dream world.  
  
  
END DREAM  
  
Genki could feel pain threw out his whole body, he couldn't move. All he could do was open his eyes and watch as the ultimate being leered down at him.  
  
"Everyone..." Genki whispered. "I need you help..."  
  
  
'Hold on Genki, don't die on us' Hare thought as he sent his energy out to the boy.  
  
'You have to come back chi!" Moochi exclaimed as he too sent his energy out into the battle.  
  
'You need to come back to Holly...' Suzo thought sending his energy out too.  
  
'we will help you." Golem mumbled as his energy joined the others.  
  
DREAM WORLD  
  
Tiger opened his eyes, bright energy left his body as he slumped tiredly to the ground. "I believe in you kid."  
  
Melissa looked up at the sky, tears rolled down her cheek.  
  
END DREAM WORLD.  
  
The ultimate being back up in surprise as bright light surrounded Genki, it was forced to close it's eyes, little did he know that when he reopened them he would be staring at something that could destroy him.  
  
Genki could feel the power enter his power. It felt so warm, he could feel all his energy re-enter into his body, and he knew it was from his friends. He closed his eyes, letting a smile form on his face.  
  
"Everyone's heart...it's so warm..."  
  
Genki could feel his body began to change. The transformation was startling and he never felt so much power running threw him in his whole life. His body was fully healed form all wounds and he could feel himself floating in the sky.  
  
  
Everyone in the plane gasped in amazement as they stared at the newly transformed Genki. His body was the size of a regular teenager. His skin had became a milky white, green veins circled around his legs, reaching around him, hard green skin that was shiny and looked allot like army covered places on his body, like a little in the front the reach behide him{covering you know, that area and his bum} Two more hard green pieces of skin stuck out from his shoulders blades. The green veins circles around his arms, and chest. His arms were normal sized and so were he hands, but sharp green claws stuck about 10 inches from his fingers. His milky white ears had grown longer and no resembled elf like ears, his face were free of veins, and except for the colour of skin, remained normal. His hair had frown long, shining golden from the power within him. A tail small white and thin tail slashed out behide him and the wing of and angle spread out of his back. Sliver light surrounded his body, and finally the boy opened his eyes. But the most shocking thing of all was that instead of just being an evolved Genki, he had transformed into an evolved looking Maya, which caused lots of confusion among the group.  
  
"....His finally evolved form is in a woman's body...?" Suzo asked confused.  
  
"........." Karen trailed of blushing. ".....He must not mind....."  
  
"This is Maya, I can feel it. When Genki said that Genkai was Melissa for she was made out of Melissa's cells and had all of Melissa's mitochondrion DNA and memories, in other words Genkai was the embodiment of Melissa without a soul right?" Holly turned the group, he nodded not knowing where she was getting at.  
  
"I did not want to accept it, but that means that since Genki was made with Maya's cells that he really his an embodiment of Maya...so it makes since that his final evolved form would resemble Maya's body...But even if that is right, I love him anyway."  
  
"Your right, Holly. But unlike Melissa, Genki has a soul of his own, I don't know how, but he does." Fredric comforted.   
  
Holly nodded and turned back to watch the battle.  
  
  
"You will be defeated now, this is your faith. To be born only to be destroyed. Sad, I know, but it must be done." Maya spoke, her voice strangely double between a young boy and an young woman.  
  
"LIGHT SPEAR!!" Maya exclaimed tossing a beam of light at the ultimate being{which I'll call the u.m.b. from now on}   
  
the u.m.b. screamed, falling backwards from the blast and quickly sent one of it's own towards Maya, who was able to doge the first one but was hit by the second one in the back.  
  
"I guess, this battle will be ruff one..."  
  
The battle was indeed ruff. The two beings exchanged blasts, blows, punches, and kicks. By the middle of the battle Maya was bleeding from many wounds, the crimson blood stood out on her milky skin. The u.m.b. was not faring any better either. It's tail had been cut off when it had grabbed Maya around the neck with it in an attempt to strangle her. One of it's arms were busted opened and clear fluid that looked like blood and smelled like rotten eggs dripped from cuts it got from the razor sharp nails, and slashes which it had received from being ripped repeatedly from Maya long narrow tail. Both creatures were breathing hard and then the u.m.b. took the attack. It was a clumsy attack as it headed straight towards Maya, trying to knock her out of the sky. Maya charged back at him, the hard green blade that stuck out of her soldiers ahead of her. The two beings clashed. The u.m.b's eyes filled with pain and hung lip in the sky. Maya gave it a kick off of her sharp green blade which had impaled it threw the chest, letting the creature fall onto the deck with a bang.  
  
  
"HE WON! HE WON!" Karen cheered dancing around. The monsters all cheered too, but laid on the floor drained from all there energy.  
  
"That's Genki always finding away to do the impossible." Pixie smiled up at big blue who nodded.  
  
"I can't believe it is finally over...I guess he didn't even need---"  
  
"NO!!"   
  
Holly's scream put an end to the celebration. The group fallowed her terrified gaze towards the deck of the ship. The u.m.b. was once again evolving.  
  
Maya stared up at the ultimate being, which grew to around 2oth feet tail, floating slightly off of the floor. This evolution was different from all the rest. Instead of resembling something human it looked more like a huge sea creature. It had clear gleaming green and yellow fins. A long tail like fish, big fins, as it's body went upward it got narrower, until it got to it's 'head' which was only called a head because it was on the very top of the head, but it was small and pointed, no face, not even eyes.   
  
"I know you want to live." Maya spoke. "After all you were just born, but...I want to live too!! like all other human beings!!"  
  
From around her seven glowing green tri-angles appeared from around her, zipping across the deck of the ship. Maya began her attack on the ultimate being which did not do anything, but whenever one of those tri-angles would hit her, her body would be filled with intense pain, like as if she had just been hit by a huge energy blast.   
  
'Those tri-angles must be it's only defence...If it doesn't attack back I shouldn't have that much of a problem with it."  
  
Maya was wrong. She battled it for what seemed hours, putting all her energy into the attacks but it only seemed to tickle the u.m.b. and the tri-angles keep on fallowing her wherever she went, even if she flew high up into the air.   
Maya could feel her body getting week with every blow she sent to the u.m.b.  
  
"How can this be?' Maya mumbled, as the tri-angles smashed into her person as she was to tired to be able to doge. "I'm in my most powerful form..and it only adsorbs my attacks...what am I to do? Is all the struggle my friends went threw to help me evolve into this form for nothing? I only have enough energy left to give it one huge blast...I'll go for the head..maybe..."  
  
Maya closed her eyes, a ball of white light gathered into her hands, it grew to the size of a small planet and then she fired it down at the u.m.b. There was an intense flash of light and when it cleared they all could see what the blast had done....nothing.  
  
Maya let her head drop tiredly, she was no longer able to use the power inside of her to keep evolved and in a small burst of light, she became Genki once again. The young boy fell onto the deck in tiredly.  
  
"No way!!" Hare yelled. "Not even his full power could beat the thing!!"  
  
"...No Genki..." Holly trembled, holding tightly onto the rose Genki had given her earlier, not caring the it's torns were poking into his skin.  
  
"It's hopeless!" Karen wailed, starting in cry.  
  
"I can't believe it...all are energy did not even help the kid..." Suzo sighed.  
  
"Can Genki win chi...?" Moochi asked nervously.  
  
"I don't think so..." Pixie sighed. "No one can defeat that thing."  
  
"If only we could get this to Genki!" Fredric suddenly exclaimed, holding the bullets in his hands.  
  
"Oh! and what do you think bullets are going to do to that thing if all of Genki's power could not even harm it!?" Pixie snapped.  
  
"These are specially made bullets, with Genki's cells in them!"  
  
Everyone on the boat turned to Fredric shocked.   
  
"W..w..what?" Pixie stuttered.  
  
"Genki's cells act like virus to the mitochondrion cells that created the mitochondrion Melissa. Since mitochondria is passed down from mother to child, the ultimate being will also be harmed by Genki's cells."  
  
'You mean you had something like that all along!?" Pixie exclaimed. "Why didn't you say or do anything!? You should have told us that those bullets had his cells in them!"  
  
"You wouldn't let me! And I did not want to argue with you or make you look dumb by saying anything! And I don't care if it kills me to get these bullets to him, because these things are the only thing that can stop the creature down there! And I'm willing to die so Genki can defeat that creature and save, Karen, you and everyone else I care about!"  
  
Pixie was speechless at Fredric's outburst and could only watched dumbstruck as he opened the door to the plane and jumped out.   
  
"DADDY!!" Karen exclaimed in horror and tears.  
  
  
Genki climbed to his feet, watching the mitochondrion being over head. There was no way he could see to defeat this thing, but he would die trying.  
  
"GENKI!!!"  
  
Genki looked upward when he heard the shout. He could see Fredric falling from the sky, the man tossed him a black object which Genki caught and saw was a case of bullets for his gun. He looked back up at Fredric who began to scream, as the man had gotten closer to the boat the very power of the mitochondria effected him, causing his body to begin to burn in the air.  
  
"Fredric!!" Genki screamed as the burning man hit the water. Genki looked down at the bullets puzzled. "These bullets...has cells in them? My cells?"  
  
Genki quickly loaded the bullets into the gun, there were only six, and he prayed to god that they were enough. Genki shot the first, hitting the u.m.b. right into the chest. The thing squealed in pain, as Genki watched threw it's sea-threw body his cells that the bullet had injected into it begin to destroy it from the inside. Genki continued shooting, each bullet causing the creature to become weaker and weaker then finally Genki reached the last bullet.  
  
"Last bullet...make it count!" Genki aimed the gun towards the creatures head and fired.   
  
The thing began to squeal in misery, pain and anguish. It fell to it's side, flipping around like a fish out of water. It's fins cam flying off, some of it's strange clear and rotten smelling blood and insides came flying other, the acid from turn burning small holes into the ship. The thing fell onto the deck, it's skin melted off just leaving the things gooey, acidic insides left.  
  
Genki looked at the thing is disgust then began to run towards the side of the ship calling Fredric's name.   
  
As Genki got to the middle of the ship he paused and turned around slowly.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!"  
  
what was left of the u.m.b. was crawling towards him.  
  
"There must be something on this ship that will destroy this thing!" Genki told himself and ran towards a heavy metal door the was the only floor the led inside on the deck. It to too pulls to open it and Genki ran inside the small room and towards the map of the ship on the wall.  
  
"The engine room!" Genki exclaimed as the door reopened as the u.m.b. crawled in. Genki ran to the only other door in the room. He was afraid because he knew that one touch of the things acidic skin would kill him.  
The door lead to a big hall, many doors and many smaller hallways surrounded the area. Genki was glad he had a good memory as he ran to the spot where he remembered the map saying would lead him to the engine room.   
He ran up one of the smaller hall ways fully aware of the U.m.b. almost right behide him. At the end of the hallway was a metal door the lead down to a staircase. The u.m.b. was almost touching his heals as he ran down the stairs, Genki could see the door at the end on the stairs, that door would lead to the engine room. Genki picked up his speed and entered the room.   
His eyes darted back and forth in panic searching for the control panel, he finally spotted it, a little distances away from him. The boy scanned the control panel his hands shaking as he pressed a few buttons.  
  
"If I turn the boiler pressure up, I can explode this ship to smithereens! It'll only take a couple of moments to explode...I won't be able to escape..."  
  
The u.m.b. came threw the door and slowly began to crawl towards him.  
  
'Forgive me Holly...' Genki turned to face the u.m.b. "Guess where we are?"   
  
The boy's hand hit the button the rise the boiler pressure, the ship turned red as warning alarms went off.  
  
"WE'RE IN HELLS KITCHEN!!!"  
  
The u.m.b. seemed to know that this was it's death and it stopped moving, staying still, almost seeming as if it were crying.  
  
Genki closed his eyes, letting tears spill over his cheeks. "Goodbye everyone...I'll always be with you...Holly..."  
  
FLASH  
  
Maya fill onto ground during the first battle. Melissa laughed insanely.  
  
"Well, sister dear if I'm going to die, I'll just make sure that my desire is full-filled in the end, even if it takes thousands of years."  
  
Melissa's tail rammed it's self into Maya's stomaching inserting something in side of her.  
  
  
"Is this what Melissa, meant by when she said I didn't remember what she done to me?" Genki asked.  
  
The young Melissa appeared beside him. "I or rather she inserted a egg into Maya's body, and when Maya gave birth to that child, it was my egg."  
  
"So you mean, Maya's child was really Melissa, meaning that the child has her mitochondrion power?"  
  
"Yes, this is how the blood-line of 'Eve' was created. Even though the egg was Melissa's Eve's blood-line still had some of Maya's DNA, which caused the stone to stop Eve from arising, but now the stone is broken..." Melissa explained.  
  
"Melissa...tell me, who is Eve?"  
  
Melissa looked over at him, tears forming in her eyes. Genki's face turned pale and he shock his head.  
  
"No...."  
  
FLASH  
  
  
"NO!! GENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Holly screamed in bitter tears as she watched the ship exploded.  
  
  
The remaining group stood by the water, over looking the place where the boat exploded. Everyone had sad features over there faces.  
  
"It's finally destroyed..." Hare finally said breaking the silents of Holly's sobbing.  
  
Suddenly something wet grabbed onto the edge of the dock they were standing on, causing them all to back up and scream.  
  
"W..wait, i..it's only me." Fredric stuttered as he climbed up onto the dock. Some of his clothes were burnt and he had burn marks hear and there but he seemed to be fine.  
  
"DADDY!!" Karen exclaimed running into his arms.  
  
"Hey Fredric, I'm...I'm sorry..." Pixie blushed, looking away.  
  
"It's alright." He told her. :I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."  
  
"....I can't believe he's gone chi." Moochi sniffed, causing everyone to go silent.  
  
"Why...why did it have to end this way..." Suzo sobbed, trying to hold his tears back in vain.  
  
"Kid, why, did you have to die? I lost Tiger...we did not need to lose you too!" Hare exclaimed begging to cry.  
  
"He sacrificed himself for us...for everyone in the world." Golem said silently.  
  
"He was a very courageous person." Big Blue said.  
  
"Yeah...." Karen sighed softly.  
  
"He did not deserve such a faith...." Pixie turned away, letting tears roll down her face.  
  
Holly remained silent, just staring out at the ocean, still holding the rose in her hands.  
  
"I wonder...if this is a lesson to all humanity." Fredric said looking up at the sky.  
  
"What do you mean?" Karen asked.  
  
"Mitochondria is said to be parasites right? But if you look at it, all humans, all creatures are like parasites. If you take the earth as a single host, us humans become like viruses out of control. This can only lead up to our own destruction."  
  
"We...we aren't that week!" Pixie protested, be somehow inside she and everyone else knew it was true.  
  
Karen looked over at Holly who stood watching the water with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, look Holly, the suns coming up." Karen told her in hopes of cheering her up.  
  
Holly looked up at beautiful sun rise. 'Genki....' she thought, slowly lifting her hand out throwing the rose into the water  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Epilogue : Six months later.  
  
"Come on everyone, lets go in!" Karen giggled excitedly as she and the rest of the group arrived the concert that had been rebuilt after Melissa's attack. Tonight was going to be there first performance since then.  
  
"We have to make up for the first concert right?" Karen smiled at the others.  
  
"It looks like fun chi!" Moochi laughed.  
  
"I like high class things like this." Suzo grinned.  
  
"Me too." Hare agreed.  
  
"Will not me..." Pixie sighed irritably pulling at the dress she wearing. "I hate dressing up."  
  
"Oh come on Pixie, this place is really high-class you have to dress up! Right guys?"  
  
Karen turned to look at the boy monsters who were all dress in suits and ties, they swetdroped, not comfortably either with dressing up.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous, I'm not good at these social things..." Fredric blushed, looking really out place without his sloppy clothes.  
  
"Not me! I love these things! And anyway, daddy your only nervous because your with Pixie and she's all dressed up and pretty."  
  
Pixie and Fredric turned red in the face, and turned away from each other.  
  
Holly forced herself to smile. She was still feeling heartbroken about Genki's death but she knew he would not want her to kill herself about it, so she tried to have fun but she felt so empty inside with out him. Shaking off these thoughts she turned to the others.  
  
"Let' s go, shall we, the performance is going to start soon."  
  
The group disappeared inside the concert building  
  
Fredric sat beside Pixie in the seats waiting for the others to show up.  
  
"I wonder were they are? What's taking them so long?" Pixie asked irritably.  
  
"Maybe there's just along line for the bathroom...that's probably it." Fredric kept on twisting around nervously.  
  
"You seem tense." Pixie observed.  
  
"Ah..well...um...Pixie...?"  
  
'Yeah?"  
  
"Well...I well...you see...I..really...I really lik--"   
  
"Sorry we're late!" Karen chirped as she and the rest of the group came over to them, taking there sets as the lights went out and the performance started. Fredric sighed and let his head fall into his hands.  
  
  
"Father." The young prince bowed down to the king. "Please give me permission to marry Eve."  
  
"I cannot let you, you know very well what happened to all the men who had fallen for her beauty, they all died horrible deaths!"  
  
"But father, don't you see! It is she who suffered after the deaths!" The prince went next to the young red headed woman who played Eve holding her hand.  
  
  
The group turned to each other shocked.  
  
"This play....why is this performance starting at the end of THAT play..." Karen asked the others widened and frightened.  
  
  
"She is EVIL!" The king shouted. "Guard! GRAB her and BURN her!"  
  
The actors turned and gasped in mock alarm.  
  
  
The whole group bolted out of there seats in there, standing still all getting ready to call out 'she's going to kill us!!'  
  
"FATHER!!" The prince screamed. "If your going to take her life then I ask you to take mine as well."  
  
"Dale..." The actress gasped and then the spot light went onto the woman and she began to sing.  
  
The group sighed in relief as they realised that this was not Melissa and that the song was regular opera song and not a symphony of death like what Melissa had sang.  
  
"Um...would you mind setting down?...we can't see." The audience in the back shouted at them and blushing the group apologise and sat back down in the seats.  
  
Holly began to feel dizzy as the music played. She felt like she did when ever Genki would use his powers when she still had the stone.  
  
BODY SEAN  
  
The mitochondria began to increase in size and swiftly headed towards the cells in the body. As they approached the cells the mitochondria attacked them, a took over the cells nucleus.  
  
END BODY SEAN  
  
As if in slow motion Holly stood up, her eyes were closed. It seemed as if she was just standing there sleeping but she wasn't.  
  
Karen's body froze and her eyes began to glow red, the same colour of them magic stone. Hare, Moochi, Suzo, Pixie, Fredric, Golem, big blue and then slowly everyone at the concert's eyes began to glow with the same frightening red. If one was watching from above they could see two red lights appearing like fireflies out of the darkness in room with every person.   
  
The only one whose eyes had yet to turn was Holly who still stood silently with her eyes closed then slowly her eyes opened to reveal to shining green eyes in the place of her soft brown ones.  
  
Dr.Klamp's desire was fur filled, the goal of the mitochondria had been reached and all hope for humanity was gone.   
  
Eve had risen.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
